Band Drama
by Animegrl421
Summary: The boys are in a band with Christophe Ze Mole as the manager. Drama unfolds as pasts are revealed and Kyle is in the center of it all. Pairings created by poll vote. Slash! NOW EDITED-JULY 6th 2011
1. Maybe

**_Author's Note: THIS IS EDITED (FINALLY)- To those new to the story, though concerts are included in the fanfiction, they are NOT the main storyline. In fact, the first couple of them don't even have dancing or main scenes; I'll include an author's note for the one's that do (not this one's). Skip them if you wish, they are added because this story is about a BAND. Enjoy the read, especially now since the story is almost over and is edited (finally). Also, I'm taking out all author's notes previously created (besides ones mentioning a specific reviewer or needed information). On another note, the songs used are NOT all from the same artists, I've only had two so far from the same artist. Genres also change, pop is even used._**

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter One: Maybe_**

The room filled with cheers as the lights turned off. Two screens on either side of the stage in the front of the room blinked to power. The crowd cheered louder as the screen started to show earlier concerts by MOOP, and began to focus on the drummer. The audio switched to a solo drumming, pounding loudly enough to cause the walls to vibrate. The visuals of concerts switched over along with the audio to show the drummer himself on the screen, the name "Kenny" blinking above him. Kenny, following his cue, jumped out onto the stage and ran to the podium in the center. A followed his movements, changing colors randomly. He jumped onto the podium and, smiling at the crowd widely, took off and threw his shirt into the awaiting crowd, his bare chest sending both guys and girls into a rage. He blew a kiss and took his seat at the drums. He crossed the drumsticks into an 'X' for his position. Kenny looked over to the side where his next friend, and fellow band member, would appear.

The screen changed visuals once more to show previous concerts, pinpointing a guitarist this time. The music turned into a duet of the guitar and the drum, the screen then displaying a picture of the guitarist, and his name to the side, "Eric". On cue, the man walked out on stage, his face angry at the crowd when he stepped onto the podium. The spotlight following him alone like it did to Kenny. He then stuck his tongue out and put his middle finger in front of it. After finishing flipping-off the crowd, he went to his side of the stage, his eyes glaring as if he hated the band as well as the audience. He swung his guitar strap onto himself, taking the guitar itself into one hand by the end and holding it to the right of him. The crowd was screaming.

The screen returned to the scramble of previous concerts, this time pinpointing a different guitarist. The music added in the guitar. Visuals once again changed to show the guitarist with his name beside them, "Stan". Stan appeared from the opposite side from where Eric and Kenny came from. Stan ran to the podium and jumped like Kenny did, the spotlight following him this time as he lifted his arms and did a rock out sign with his hands, with a semi-serious look on his face. He jumped off the podium and ran over to the side-stage that led to the raging audience. He touched hands with some of the audience before running to the other side-stage and doing the same. He then ran into his position, on the opposite side of Eric. He placed his guitar strap on, taking the guitar by the end as Eric did and holding it out to his left side.

The music halted and played screaming sounds with the three instruments backing it up. The last member ran out, visuals of him appeared on the screen. The name beside it stated "Kyle" below his images. Kyle did back flips on his way to the podium from the same side Stan emerged from. He drew one leg up onto the podium, and stepped up onto it. He turned his back to the crowd; he looked over one shoulder and winked while smiling. The crowd went haywire. The last member then looked at the others. His back still turned, he lifted his arms and looked up, the stage ends shot fire in sync with his movements. He then turned around in a swift movement as the backdrop of the stage played a shockwave of colors, as fast as a strobe light. The band started to play as the spotlight expanded over the stage. It displayed one light white color as the band continued.

Kyle drew a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. He was ready. The backdrop stopped the colors, and displayed the word MOOP instead. The word had cracks, was in silver and three-dimensional, while the background for it was black. The spotlight separated into four different spotlights. All of them found their way to a band member. The screens displayed the band's movements. Kyle unbuttoned his long-sleeve shirt; knowing how hot it got on stage as the concert continued.

Kyle clapped his hands to the beat, his arms clapping above his head. The audience joined in keeping the beat. Kyle then started to dance to the beats of the song. He closed his eyes allowing the music to play through his body. He then moved the microphone piece on his headband to the front of his mouth.

_Wake in a sweat again_

_Another day's been laid to waste_

_In my disgrace_

_Stuck in my head again_

_Feels like I'll never leave this place_

_There's no escape_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

Music pause then starts again at "I've"

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scared_

_I'm not prepared_

_I hyperventilate_

_Looking for help somehow somewhere_

_And no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

Pause of the music again then start again at "I've"

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_

Kyle screams this part

_Goddddddd!_

Kyle starts to tear his nails at his chest, causing blood to drip out*

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Put me out of my_

_Put me out of my fucking misery_

Guitar only with him screaming misery, then other instruments join in towards the end of the scream.

_I've given up_

_I'm sick of feeling_

_Is there nothing you can say_

_Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck is wrong_

_With me_ (1)

As the song ends Kyle wipes the sweat off his forehead. The dancing and singing was making him hot, he was not exhausted though. The song had gotten him pumped up for the next one. He remembered the crowd was there, watching, screaming, and jumping. He raised his arms signaling the next song.

* * *

After the concert, the MOOP band members went to the back rooms. Kyle was not the only one wiping his forehead off with his sleeve; everyone had gone crazy into the music. He remembered how Kenny had dived into the crowd, only to get his clothes torn, and security mad. Kyle laughed.

"What're you laughing about?" Stan asked.

"Memories of the night," he began. "How did you keep playing while Kenny was making a complete fool of himself?"

"I didn't, I laughed while you were singing, well screaming..." Stan replied with a smirk, knowing how annoyed Kyle got when he mentioned any screaming songs.

"I know, but it was screamo song! It was still singing, screaming in a screamo song is singing!" Kyle argued, thinking how his voice might have gotten a bit higher while he was watching his friend dive into the crowd.

"Whatever it was, it was great, but a little high. That was so much fun! I can't wait until the next concert!" Stan replied, laughing a bit while he walked into the back room with Kyle taking a seat next to Kenny.

Kenny looked scared and was shaking, "I can." He replied to Stan's last statement. "I'll Never do that again, I almost got killed! Seriously dude, those people are possessed!"

As Kenny continued to announce his fright, the room erupted with laughter from the other three boys. Kyle sat next to Cartman, in front of Stan. Cartman glanced over at Kyle with amused eyes.

"Your voice wasn't that bad today, but you still need work." Cartman said to Kyle, Kyle glared.

"Shut-up, fatass, I don't need you to tell me how good or bad I am!"

"Hey, I was giving you a compliment!"

Stan and Kenny ignored the two others, the constant fighting had gotten them used to being able to ignore Kyle and Cartman's bickering. They were just happy that the band didn't split up because of it.

"Ugh, Stanny, I don't know how this band stays together with all this fighting!" Kenny said to Stan in a girlish and whiney voice.

"Ugh, dude, could ya please not call me 'Stanny?'" Stan replied to Kenny in the same voice Kenny had used.

Kenny smiled, "Nope, it's your new nickname, and the news people will love it!"

"Yeah, like you could tell them anything truthful. All they would do is make up crap about how you're actually a woman or that I'm your boyfriend or some other shit they usually make up."

"The truth has been spoken!" Kenny said, he too hated the news. He didn't understand how others had survived it.

Of course, they were allowed to have drugs though. Kenny couldn't, neither could Stan. Kyle had made sure of that, he said things like it being illegal and gross. Then, he said Cartman could, but he didn't want Cartman around them while he did it. Cartman had taken offense to it, and soon Kyle had to breathe down his back about it so that Cartman would stop complaining that Kyle only cared about Stan and Kenny's health, which Kyle did only care about the two of them, so it wasn't anything new anyway.

Kenny felt the silence around him making his skin prickle, Cartman and Kyle had stopped fighting. Now, they were at the stage of not looking at each other. Kenny noticed Kyle's look of rage at the wall opposite of Cartman. He held back a giggle. Kyle looked cute when he was furious.

He looked over to see what Stan was doing to find Stan really looking at Kyle. If Kenny didn't know better he would think Stan had a crush on Kyle. Fortunately, he knew better. He shrugged off the thought and got up from his chair stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Time to leave and go to the after party!" Kenny said merrily. Hearing the groans of protest, he laughed. "C'mon you lazy people! Get your lazy asses up and let's g-!"

His speech stopped as a pillow hit his face from Kyle's direction. "Stop the bitching, we need sleep." Kyle stated, glaring at the others around him clearly looking for any argument so he could shoot the person down. Kenny bravely spoke against him.

"But, KYYYYYLE!" Kenny whined childishly, "I don't wanna sleep, the manager'll get mad at us if we skip out!"

Kyle sighed, giving in to the argument at the mention of their manager. As much as he wanted to call it quits for the night he couldn't. He was no match for the manager. The man scared even him when the he got mad enough.

"Okay then, let's get going. Ken, you need to wash some, you have lipstick on your arms, and some on your neck, though now that I'm looking at it, it looks more like a bite mark." Kyle said bluntly, the room erupted into laughter at the tone of his voice. Maybe it was the concert's excitement, or maybe it was really just his tone, either way the laughter continued.

The manager of the group slung the door to the room open with an almighty force. The door's hinges almost broke with the force, and the door slammed against the wall. "We have to leave now, so quit your mindless chatter and let's GO!" The manager said, a heavy French accent making his s's sound like z's.

The four quickly gathered anything they had brought out of the bus with them, and marched out of the room. When on the bus, the manager smiled, "Next stop the AFTERPARTY! So be on your _best _behavior." he added, clearly wanting to stop the media from having yet another field day since Kenny's stupid dive. He wanted things at the party to go nice and smooth so he added, "That means one to two drinks. And _none_ for Kyle or Kenny."

At those words, Kenny grinned at Kyle, who rolled his eyes and looked away, his face growing hot in remembrance. Last time they were drunk they had started making out for the paparazzi. The manager had gone crazy, trying to blackmail the media to not print it. He basically went through Hell to stop their reputations from going downhill from the pastime.

Stan and Cartman laughed, thinking of the memories, but quickly stopped themselves as the manager and Kyle both glared at them, clearly showing their disapproval of making it a joking matter.

The party crowd had welcomed them, and so did the paparazzi, but they were all pushed off the band as security made the band a path to walk through. The four band members had grown use to the publicity by now, but that didn't make them completely immune to it. To keep from getting the manager mad again, the four gained their composure and smiled, hiding their feelings of anger and exhaustion.

The group went inside the building to see the producers, other managers, heads of music companies, other bands, and of course some old friends they had given passes to. The people clapped for them as they made their way through the room. The group gave a wide smile to show how appreciative they were of the applause they were receiving.

As they made their way further into the room, the band split up. Kenny went to a table filled with women, Stan went to find Wendy, and Cartman went to the chiefs of the business.

Kyle noticed his brother, Ike, sitting at a table waving him over. He went by and hugged his brother, "How is my favorite little Canadian brother doing?" Kyle asked Ike.

"Apparently not as good as you, you're getting richer by the second!" Ike said, smiling, Kyle returned the sarcastic smile.

"How are mom and dad?" Kyle asked, knowing the answer but still hoping he was proven wrong.

"They still have something up their butt about the band, and the photos that a media member showed them while asking questions about you and Kenny made them even more upset." Ike said, his shoulders slumped down and a frown planted on his face.

"Oh well, at least I have a little brother on my side!' Kyle said, nudging Ike with his elbow trying to get the Canadian's spirits up.

"Whatever, so, I liked the concert. You never cease to amaze me when you dance. I always thought you could sing, but if someone asked me how good a dancer you were back when we were kids and you guys first made the band, I would have laughed and walked away."

"Thanks so much for believing in me!" Kyle said with fake hurt in his voice, laughing, giving away the effect.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your whining! So, where's your infamous manager?" Ike asked to get some kind of conversation started.

"Dunno," Kyle replied with a frown on his face.

"I saw him once, very cute, do you like him?" Ike asked, suppressing a laugh at Kyle's surprised look.

"Like I told you a million times by now, I do **not** like Chistophe like that!" Kyle replied.

"Oh, so the manager is Christophe now, eh?" Ike said, satisfied with how embarrassed his brother was getting.

"That's his name!" Kyle said defensively, he may be gay but his brother shouldn't be thinking he liked the manager.

"So, are you saying he's not cute in the least?" Ike asked with an almost sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean… Shut up!" Kyle said in the end, wishing his brother would drop the subject.

Ike just laughed, but switched the subject, "You want a drink?"

"I can't, the mana-" Kyle stopped himself; he couldn't give the manager as the reason why he wasn't drinking. Ike would say he liked the manager's precautions on his safety or something stupid like that. "I can't because I don't want to get drunk." Kyle said in the end with a resigned tone.

"Riiight… And it's _not_ because of the Chistophe?" Ike said, clearly showing he knew his brother was lying to him.

"Because, I will kick the baby if he doesn't shut his mouth!" Kyle said, the tone of his voice showing he meant his threat.

"Oh, going back to our childish antics are we? I could so take you on nowadays!" Ike said back to Kyle smirking.

Ike had a point; Kyle's threat wasn't very threatening since Ike had grown bigger in the muscle department. Ike now played hockey much to the disappointment of their mother. But, Ike was okay in their parents' eyes in his job profession because he was Canadian, and as their sometimes prejudice minds thought, all Canadians like hockey. Kyle felt his parents were idiots and thought too much into stereotypes, but he had never told them that since they were already mad enough with him.

"Fine," Kyle replied, finally giving in. He was getting tired, and his voice sore from the screaming he had had to do not even an hour ago. He sighed, "When can I leave?" he asked no one in particular. Ike just laughed at his weak voice.

"You can leave in the next hour. That is when the party should stop." A voice said behind Kyle's chair, causing the sleepy boy to start. "If you leave before the party ends, then we won't be able to talk," the voice added. Kyle didn't have to look behind himself to know that the voice belonged to Christophe; the deep French accent always gave him away.

Kyle blushed; he didn't want Christopher to think he was complaining. He was _not_ a complainer. Complaining was Cartman's job, plus complaining made it look like he couldn't handle the situation, or like he was weak. He hated sounding weak.

"Hey, manager, haven't you got anything better to do than listen in on other people's conversations?" Kyle said, rolling his eyes as Christophe sat down in a seat next to Ike.

"Not really, I have to make sure temptation for alcohol doesn't overtake you, causing you and Kenny to start another episode!" Christophe replied.

"Nice, thanks for the reminder!" Kyle said sarcastically. "I think the last bit of dignity I had just went out the window." He ended, scanning the room to see what everyone else was doing.

"Don't be like that Kyle, it was a joke. But it was also a little true." Christophe said playfully back.

Kyle ignored him, trying to figure out where the other members of the band were. He didn't like to be left with the manager. Sure his brother was there, but that just made it awkward. He felt like he was acting rude, so he looked into Chistophe's eyes to find the man looking at him already.

"Okay, but it was just one time! Geez, cut a guy a break!" Kyle decided to reply in the playful tone that Christophe used, to make the conversation friendlier.

Ike looked at his watch, then at Kyle, "I better get going, I have practice early tomorrow." Ike said getting up from the table.

"See you later, Ike," Kyle said to his little brother standing up and giving the boy a slight hug. "Be sure to call me, 'kay?"

Ike nodded in reply, then waved goodbye to Christophe as he walked to the front doors of the building.

"So, you and your brother are really close, huh?" Christophe asked Kyle.

Kyle sat back down and nodded slightly. "Yeah, we are."

"Are your parents still mad at you?" Christophe asked. Everyone in the band knew about his parent's reactions to him being in said-band. Kyle wasn't the one to spread the news, but somehow everyone knew. He wasn't surprised when the manager asked about it.

"Yeah, they are. They're going to accept it sooner or later. Until then, I'm not telling them my sexuality, they'll just get madder." Kyle said, imagining his parents' reactions to the news, knowing they would never speak to him, or about him, again if they knew.

Christophe starred, "Your sexuality?" he asked Kyle sounding weird as he said it.

Kyle sighed, "Duh, I'm gay, I thought everyone knew besides my oblivious parents! Why do ya think I never go on dates with girls?" Kyle said, maybe he was being mean but all the signs were there.

Christophe laughed, "I never caught on I guess, I always thought you liked being alone!" He said, looking at Kyle. "Maybe the make-out scene with Kenny should have told me." He said, as he kept laughing. Kyle, on the other hand, didn't see anything to laugh about.

"Okay, I thought we dropped that subject!" Kyle said defending himself as best as he could. "Plus, I don't have any feeling towards Kenny, he's like a brother, I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing!" Kyle listed, hoping to get Christophe to stop laughing at him. In the end, Christophe laughed even harder.

"Stop laughing already, it's not funny!" Kyle said as Christophe reached over the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyle leaned in some to give his manager his best glare. The man held up though, he stopped laughing slowly, and looked into Kyle's eyes.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad!" He said, grinning at Kyle's half-angry blush.

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked warningly.

"It means what you think it does, you're cute when you're mad!" Christophe replied.

Christophe's grin widened as Kyle's face turned a deeper shade of red. He felt the urge to kiss him, so he did. After all, Kyle was gay; he would accept the kiss, right?

Kyle felt Christophe's lips on his, and pushed Christophe away quickly. Christophe, startled, fell back and out of his chair. Kyle's blush was redder than his hair at this point. He then noticed the room was quieter than it had been and turned to see the people around him staring. He didn't know what had just happened, but didn't want to wait around for somebody to start laughing, or take pictures, so he did the best thing he thought of. He ran to the nearest bathroom and hid in a stall.

He didn't know what had come over Christophe, or why, but he did know that Christophe was **not** himself when he kissed him. Maybe Christophe was drinking and was tipsy or drunk or something? He tried to remember if Christophe smelled of alcohol, but couldn't. He then tried to focus on his memories to see if the manager was slurring his words or was acting weird. Then he remembered, Christophe was laughing before the kiss, laughing at basically nothing. Not to mention Christophe was a manager, so he wouldn't do that kind of thing out of nowhere.

Pleased with his assumption, Kyle got out of the stall. He walked to a sink and turned on the hot water. He put his hands under the running water, feeling the heat run over his hands, he splashed some water over his face. After drying himself with a paper towel, he looked in the mirror to find his face wasn't as red as he thought it was before. Maybe it wasn't as red because he had cooled off some. He sighed, thinking how he might be embarrassed and angrier than he should. Just as he was dropping his guard, the door to the bathroom opened.

Instead of seeing Christophe coming to apologize, or a friend coming to help him gather himself, he saw Cartman. _Great, just what he needed, an asshole to poke fun at his current situation,_ he thought sarcastically. Cartman smirked when he saw Kyle in front of the sink.

"How're you today Jewfag?" Cartman asked, his smirk growing at Kyle's glare at him.

"Shut-up Fatass, I do **not** need your bullshit right now!" Kyle said, his voice shaking with anger. After a great concert, this had to happen.

"Oh, now Kyle, why do you think I am going to be mean to you? I am just a friend trying to get his other friend to calm down! Why, I have to say, you and the manager make a brilliant couple. When you two kissed I s-"

"Shut. Up." Kyle said, both words emphasized as his anger swelled to the breaking point.

"Oh, my dear, you must have sand in your vagina at the moment. That's okay, I'll-"

"CARTMAN, I AM GOING TO **KILL **YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" Kyle yelled at Cartman, his glare at Cartman growing to the rare death stare; well, rare to anyone _except_ Cartman.

"Okay, sheesh, I'm just telling you the truth, you don't have to be such a pussy about it!" Cartman didn't leave, but waited for Kyle's next move, as if he were waiting on Kyle to move his piece in a chess match.

Kyle grew past the breaking point and knocked Cartman onto the floor, hitting him in the head. He stopped when Cartman grabbed hold of his wrist, Cartman's hold too strong for him to pull out of; he was flipped onto his back with Cartman over him.

"Now, Kahl, I have one question." With that, Cartman leaned down to Kyle's ear.

"Do you like the manager, or are you fucking him so that you can move up in the band?"

Kyle lost it, he screamed, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I AM NOT FUCKING ANYONE! YOU'RE JUST UPSET THAT YOU'RE A FATASS THAT NO ONE LIKES!" Kyle screamed at the other, afterward spitting in the face above his.

Cartman looked appalled, but released his hold to wipe off his face. Kyle took the chance, and got out of the boy's reaching range. He ran out of the bathroom, ignoring the people trying to ask him questions, he went straight outside and into the band bus. The bus driver wasn't there so he had to use a key he took with him just in case to get inside the bus. Once in, he locked the door again so that the media couldn't get in. He went straight to the booth in the middle of the bus and laid down. He wanted to forget everything that happened, but knew he couldn't. So, he settled for thinking about how it could have been worse. That helped some.

His body was shaking some, he also noticed how tired he was feeling and drifted off. Maybe everything will be okay when he woke, maybe.

* * *

***This was from a concert I had seen on DVD before, the band was Dir en Grey, I don't like what I wrote, but I refuse to change everything from before. **

**1. "Given Up" by Linkin Park**


	2. He didn't do anything, did he?

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Two: He didn't do anything, did he?_**

Kyle awoke to someone poking his side, "Stop it!" he said to whomever rolling over in an attempt to shake the finger away.

"C'mon queer-o it is time to WAKE-UP!" Cartman's voice rang into his ear, the last two words said in a yell. An unsuspecting Kyle jolted awake, hitting his head on the table next to the seat when his body had sat up in a hurry. Kyle rubbed his now-aching forehead, and gave his best glare to Cartman.

"GO AWAY FATASS!" Kyle screamed at the laughing man in front of him, anger welling up inside.

"Oh, not this again?" a groggy voice said from below the two. Kyle recognized it to be Stan's. "Stan, YOU would be angry too if you had just been woken up in such an annoying way as the FATASS screaming in your ear!"

"Are you forgetting that YOU woke me up SCREAMING also?" Stan asked, starting to sound more awake.

"YOU GUYS, STOP YELLING!" Kenny's voice screamed from a pallet nearby. Then Kenny muttered, "Geez, can't a guy get any sleep with a hangover?"

Cartman seemed to want attention again, for he yelled back at the muttering man, "AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE A HANGOVER?" Kenny groaned back at him, and said something inaudible.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Cartman yelled at Kenny, who had covered his head with a pillow and lay on his stomach.

Kenny looked up at Carman, from under the pillow, "Ahem Ahem, I said, SHUT-UP FATASS!" Kenny screamed at the only standing man in the room.

Cartman huffed, "for the LAST time, I AM NOT FAT-" Cartman was about to finish his speech when the bus suddenly stopped.

The man Kyle was dreading to see got on the bus, waved to the driver giving him the "okay" to go on. The bus started to move again as Christophe moved to the center of the room. With a look around, skipping over Kyle, he started his lecture.

"I COULD HEAR YOU GUYS YELLING FROM THE FUCKING FRONT OF THIS BUS! YOU NEED TO GET ALONG TO PLAY WELL TOGETHER! STOP THE NAME-CALLING HISSY FIGHTS, YOU ARE **NOT** IN KINDERGARTEN! YOU ARE ADULTS, ACT LIKE IT!" Then Christophe sighed, "Seriously, I don't feel like this today, I just got finished speaking with the media. I know Cartman already knows what occurred because he fucking made an ass of himself by giving an interview to Fox News about how I'm gay with Kyle and always have been." At this he glared at the subject of his bad mood, the other just looked at him innocently.

"Anyway, NO ONE is to go NEAR ANY news station EVER! UNDERSTOOD?" The others nodded in response. "Okay, Cartman, I want you to **stop** arguing with everyone in this band. Stop the fighting, and the stupid-ass stuff you always do. Understood?" Everyone looked at Cartman, who smiled innocently and nodded slightly. Christophe glowered at him.

"Okay, will everyone shut the fuck up sometime soon? I am getting tired of your constant yelling! Unlike any of you guys, I partied at the party, let me have my rest!" Kenny yelled, as he smothered himself with the pillow.

"Okay, Jesus dude!" Stan replied to Kenny's rhetorical question. Kenny just flipped him off without bothering to look at Stan from under his pillow.

"Oh yeah, sorry that you guys had to sleep on the bus! We do this too much, so I'm getting a different bus set-up with sleeping accommodations soon." Christophe said with a false smile plastered on his face.

Kyle smiled at the news. Stan yawned, and got up from the floor under the table. "Hey, why were you sleeping there?" Kyle asked Stan.

"I wanted to hide away from Fatass, he kept pestering Kenny and I about you and the manager getting gay together." Stan said matter-of-factly.

"I was not _pestering_ you!" Cartman said defensively.

"Oh, yes, you were." Stan said. Cartman opened his mouth to yell his defense, but stopped when he caught the manager's glare.

"The hotel is coming up soon, so you won't have to wait long for a nice, clean place to be in! We will stay there for a couple of days, so bring enough clothing; I don't want to have you guys in the bus away from me." Christophe said happily, trying to make the bad aura of the room lighten. He only got groans in response, and a pillow flung at his face. (Compliments of Kenny whom looked like he was ready to kill the next person to speak.) No one wanted to test out his anger, so they stayed silent.

After the lousy rest of the trip, they were now near Rhode Island. All Kyle could wonder about was how the manager planned this trip, which made his focus go onto the manager, again. He couldn't figure out a way to ask the man about what had happened. Christophe acted uncaring about the entire moment by the way he just said it simply in the speech he gave, but Kyle wished it was more than just a stupid excuse, he wanted the truth. He didn't want a relationship with Christophe or anything; he just wanted an apology, or an explanation, something...

Christophe did the Brand-Name-Marsh-Move, he pinched his nose bridge in frustration. He knew he and Kyle would have to talk about it sometime, but he didn't have an explanation his actions. He wondered why he did it, maybe he could tell Kyle he was drunk at the time, but then again the boy would know better. After all, he had kissed him; Kyle would have smelt or tasted the alcohol. Plus, Kyle was smart; he would know that it is almost impossible for him to have gotten drunk in such a short time span. Not to mention, he had given a speech about how many drinks were allowed to the band, he would never be so hypocritical to just go and get drunk right after... Maybe Kyle wouldn't think it out, then he would be safe, but then he knows that Kyle wasn't the type to just take an explanation without questions or comments. When did being the band manager become so difficult?

As Christophe and Kyle thought to themselves, Kenny slept peacefully. Cartman and Stan continued with their lives, Stan texting Wendy, Cartman working out. Cartman did a new daily routine of exercise, even with the impossible schedule of a rock star.

As the ride wore on, Kenny eventually woke to take medicine, and had the bus stop so he could puke. After that, he took the medicine again, and went back to sleep. Stan and Wendy had broken up (again), and Kyle had to help him with his emotions about the break-up (as usual).

The bus stopped at a five-star hotel. The boys got out, Kenny dragging his feet. No one really knew how Kenny was still tired after all the sleep, but ended up not really caring at all. Everyone roomed in pairs, except Cartman who threw a hissy fit and got Christophe's room which was supposed to be for the man alone.

Stan was still planning on being with Kyle, but after Kyle's pleading eyes met with Christophe's, Christophe made an excuse about needing to be around the window and Kenny needing watching, to room with Kyle. Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief; he would **not** have to deal with Stan's crying over Wendy for at least one whole night. Then, his happiness stopped when he realized he would have to room with the man he was trying to avoid. His emotions went to nerves after the realization hit.

Christophe, too, was affected by the thought. He still had no plan of action for how to get Kyle to get why he kissed him. Christophe himself came up with no explanation. Had the kiss really been a stupid thing for him to do? Had he acted on impulse or was there something more to it? He looked back on his memories before of the kiss. He remembered the way Kyle was getting frustrated, the blush on Kyle's face. He remembered looking at how Kyle's lips seemed to have a pout in them. He shook his head; he didn't really have feelings for Kyle, did he? How was he going to get out of this?

Christophe made the band take their own luggage up to their rooms; causing everyone to look at him with a 'you're too paranoid' look on their faces. Christophe shrugged, and shooed the man with the luggage holder away. The band sighed in unison; Christophe smiled at them.

The rest of the band made their way to their rooms, Stan pouting to Kyle some more before going to his room number with a very angry-looking Kenny. Kyle was almost sympathetic for Stan before he thought through how many times he was used by Stan. After those thoughts, he felt significantly better; any thoughts that came up on the subject were then shoved out.

Cartman smiled when he went to his own room, Kyle and Christophe both glared at the conceited man, before heading to the last room in the hallway, their room. Christophe fiddled with the card, trying to get the door to open. Kyle sighed and took the card, flipped it over to the 'this side up' sign, and pushed the card in and out of the lock, pulling the handle down and successfully opening the door. Kyle walked through the door without hesitation, a baffled Christophe behind him.

The room was beautiful, and had the perfect view of the beach that they had been driving alongside to get to Rhode Island. Kyle sighed, thinking of the long journey he and his friends made to be able to go to five-star hotels like this.

Christophe looked at his blissful-looking companion and wondered what he was thinking about. He worried himself to the point of no return about this moment, he still was not entirely sure on what to say. The silence between the two was awkward for Christophe, he was about to pounce on Kyle, when Kyle began the conversation.

"We need to talk." Kyle said, the thought of how those words scared every woman-loving man to death never passed through his mind.

"Yes, we do." Christophe agreed, not planning to say much as to not look completely stupid in front of Kyle.

"I don't know what to say exactly, I guess I'll just go with the obvious question, why?" Kyle asked his tone as impassive as his face.

"Why? I don't know what you are talking about-" Christophe began, but was cut-off by newly-angered Kyle.

"You know what about, don't play stupid! The kiss!" Kyle half-yelled to the man.

Christophe did not know where to begin, should he still play-dumb about the entire situation or should he just say it was spur of the moment? He decided to go with the previous option.

"Why, Kyle, I don't know what you mean. Whatever are you talking about? A kiss, did you and a band member kiss or something?" Christophe asked, hoping Kyle would drop it if he saw how uncomfortable he was getting. Kyle, however, did the exact opposite.

"You mentioned it on the bus bastard! The kiss at the party!" Kyle said, his words carrying his growing fury.

"I don't understand, did I talk to you about something to do with a kiss at some sort of party?" Christophe said with an innocent-type tone in his voice, a questioning look on his face. Kyle swiftly turned towards the man, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You fucking bastard, don't play dumb! You are acting just like the fatass!" Kyle yelled at his manager, his face reddening from anger.

Christophe felt a needle go through his heart, but did not show it, he couldn't. He really wasn't acting like Cartman, was he? He didn't get a chance to respond because Kyle slapped him, **hard**, across the face. Christophe's body swayed with the force of the slap. He felt the burning sensation of the hit. Christophe looked back at Kyle, who had teary eyes, and a deep red face. He felt sorry, but did not say a word as Kyle stomped off out of the hotel room. Christophe stood where he was, his face looking down, what did he just do?


	3. Provoking and Skinny Dipping

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Three: Provoking and Skinny Dipping_**

Kyle ran out of the room, but soon found he didn't know where to go. He had just slapped Christophe, and now he was making a fool of himself by running away. His mom had always told him not to run away from his problems, now he found himself doing just that. He wasn't the poster child though; he hadn't been since he told his mom about wanting to be in MOOP.

He slid down the wall in the hallway steps away from the door he had just ran out of, hugging his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees. What was he doing? He had nowhere to go, and couldn't talk to anyone. Stan was still crying over the loss of Wendy, and Kenny was more than likely sleeping, and Cartman would probably slam the door in his face, or let him in to point and laugh at him.

Kyle had gotten over being embarrassed by Cartman a long time ago, now he just got a mad then got over it, there wasn't anything he could do otherwise. Fighting back just made Cartman want to get to his emotions again because he knew it bothered him. Now Kyle just took it, everything the fatass threw at him. He felt weak while thinking about this, maybe he should just go back in the room, and apologize to Christophe. After all, it's not like the manager would get over it himself. Kyle felt like a girl, slapping the manager, and not full on hitting the man made it all the more girlish. He hated feeling like the girl of the group, absolutely could not stand it. He groaned, wishing for the world to go away.

"Hey, Jewrat, what are you doing out here? Are you crying that you can't look as good as me?" Kyle groaned again as he recognized Cartman's voice. Why of all people to go see him in this state, is Cartman the one?

"Shut-up and go away fatass." Kyle said tiredly. He didn't feel like getting into a fight at all right now.

"Aw, did your boyfriend break-up with you? Are you not getting enough? You could always beg me for it if you really want to." Cartman said his tone sarcastic and teasing. Kyle blushed in anger; he wished he would stop doing that! Even in anger, blushing made him more feminine, something he loathed. He looked up at Cartman, straight in his eyes and glared.

"Shut the fuck up fatass, or I'll make you!" Kyle said, anger hinted in every word.

"How about a kiss, I might let you if you wash first, I don't want Jew germs on me." Cartman said; unfazed by the anger in neither Kyle's voice nor the glare he was receiving.

It took all of Kyle's strength not to hit Cartman right then and there. Hit, not slap. "You're a bastard, you know that?" Kyle said, waiting for the sarcastic remark from Cartman.

"Why, Kahl, whatever makes you think that?" Cartman remarked with sarcasm in his voice. Cartman thought about how Kyle acted and looked when he was mad. He wanted to get Kyle as mad as possible to see that look, to see the fury in the other's eyes.

Kyle rolled his eyes, how does he always know what Cartman's going to say? The man is way too predictable. Years being around Cartman proved to make the average person guess Cartman's next move, is it a good thing? Kyle suppressed a groan as he realized Cartman was waiting for a reply. Not getting one, Cartman just hovered over Kyle, staring at him.

"What the Hell do you want, fatass?" Kyle asked, getting even more annoyed; he almost never got this annoyed by Cartman anymore.

"You see Kahl, in a conversation, one person speaks, and the other says something back, you see? I don't know how it is for Jews though; maybe it's the ginger part of you that's not responding to regular human-talk?" Cartman pondered aloud, clearly wanting a fight.

Kyle, angered more by the second, jumped up from his place against the wall. He tried to resist the urge to hit the man in front of him. Cartman chuckled, clearly seeing that he had gotten to Kyle.

"You know what," Kyle began, "you're not even worth it." Kyle finished, turning to walk away from Cartman. Cartman growled, he really wanted a fight now, well if you want something done right; you have to do it yourself. He growled, grabbing Kyle's shoulder roughly and pulling the boy back into him.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Kyle screamed at Cartman as Cartman pushed him back into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cartman whispered into Kyle's ear, licking it, receiving the desired reaction. Kyle blushed and shivered.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW." Kyle said his anger and humiliation morphing into one. His voice shook with rage, and his body shook with adrenaline to get away from the assault.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do?" Cartman asked in the same whispered voice, this time he chose to nibble on the ear.

Kyle struggled in the other boys' arms, trying to get loose. His face was blood red from his humiliation at being so weak against the fatass. He felt his embarrassment get worse as he heard a door in the hallway open. Cartman must have also heard the door, for he stopped his assault.

"I'll be back to continue this later." Cartman whispered into his ear before releasing Kyle and walking into his room. Kyle stumbled and held onto the nearby wall for support.

"Hey dude, what're you doing out here? Me, I needed to get out, seriously!" Kenny's voice said from behind Kyle.

Kyle turned, looking at the floor and praying that Kenny wouldn't notice his red face. "I-I was, just trying to get away for a little bit." Kyle said, stuttering a little from what had just happened.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like a girl that just met the band." Kenny said bluntly, making Kyle blush even more.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine dude, I-I just need to get something to drink." Kyle lied nervously, his voice trembling.

"Oh, okay dude, y'know we have mini fridges in our rooms right? If you want to we can go out to eat, I definitely wouldn't mind that. Stan is driving me INSANE! I took meds for the headache, but he STILL manages to give me a bigger headache! What the fuck, dude? I understand why you wanted to escape his moping ass now!" Kenny said.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean, it's awful listening to it all, but I wouldn't really mind it if it didn't happen so often. I wanted to get something to eat too, but not anything in the fridge. Where do you wanna go?" Kyle asked hesitantly, lying didn't suit him, he prayed silently that Kenny didn't notice.

"Hmm," Kenny faked an indecisive look, "how about right downstairs at the restaurant inside the hotel?" Kenny finished jokingly.

"Okay," Kyle said, blushing again for his ignorance.

They went down to the restaurant, thanking whatever higher power that there wasn't anybody in the restaurant; they did not want to deal with fans right now. The waiter appeared, and nervously sat them down and got their orders. They sighed in unison and asked together if he wanted an autograph. The young waiter nodded enthusiastically. He quickly got out a pen and paper and they signed. The waiter bowed to them before leaving to give the orders to the chef.

"Why do people always want autographs? It makes no sense; just getting a signature does not mean you are in close contact with the person or anything. Plus, it is really just a name, it's so stupid. It's almost like how they want DNA from us, anything we touch or wear it's weird, not to mention creepy. It's not like it's going to make them famous or smarter or anything." Kyle ranted, thinking of how wild the people acted when Kenny dived into the crowd. They could have killed Kenny, and they would have fought for the boy's dead body.

"It makes them happy, that's all that matters." Kenny said brushing it off, "So, tell me the real reason you were out in the hall and blushing."

Kyle started, he didn't think Kenny would catch that, he opened his mouth to protest, but Kenny held out a hand. "Don't start denying it, I have known you for years now, I _know_ when you're lying." Kenny said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Kyle sighed; he didn't know where to begin. He didn't really have a choice, Kenny had him cornered. "Wait, did you plan to get us down here so that I'd have to tell you what happened?" Kyle asked.

Kenny just smiled mischievously, "May-be." He said making the two syllables more noticeable.

"Fine, I was out because I had gotten into a fight with the manager and slapped him," Kyle said the last part quietly and blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Kenny smiled wider as Kyle inhaled deeply. "I went and sat down in the hallway when Cartman saw me and got into a fight with me. He did some things, then you opened the door and he went back into his room." Wow, it wasn't as long a story as Kyle thought it would be.

Kenny cocked an eyebrow, "What exactly did fatass do?"

Kyle looked at the table nervously, "I, he, he, umm, I don't want to talk about it. He just provoked me is all, okay?" Kyle said, he was NOT about to tell Kenny about Cartman's perverse ways.

Kenny sighed in defeat as the waiter came back with the food. Kyle smiled; he breathed a sigh of relief as he began eating.

After dinner, Kyle found himself dreading going back into the room, so Kenny dragged him down to the beach coast. The dark night only lit by the moon made a beautiful sight that made Kyle gasp. Kenny smiled as he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him down to the water.

Kenny let go of Kyle's hand and started to undress. "What the fuck-" Kyle began but was cut off by Kenny.

"C'mon we're going for a swim." Kenny said as he pulled his pants down.

Kyle decided against arguing, it's too time consuming, especially when arguing with a person like Kenny. He undressed down to his boxers and looked up at the other man to realize with horror that Kenny was nude. Kenny saw this, "Oh, c'mon dude, we've all seen each other naked before!" Kenny said in his own defense. Kyle breathed out as he pulled his boxers off and followed Kenny's lead into the water. The sand felt nice; smooth under his feet. He delighted in each step they took, grinning at the footprints they left behind.

The hot air met with the cool water, making Kyle shiver. He was only waist deep into the water, whilst Kenny was up to his neck, Kenny looked back at him. "Oh, C'MON dude!" Kenny said, swimming back to Kyle, and almost dragging the boy to the deeper end of the ocean water.

"Relax!" Kenny ordered Kyle. Kyle obliged, it wasn't so bad to be skinny dipping in the ocean with his friend. No one was around to see, and it was nighttime. He found himself relaxing more and more as Kenny started to swim around. "Isn't this great, no crowds of people taking over the water?" Kenny said blissfully.

Kyle nodded, unsure if Kenny wanted an answer, or even if the other boy could see the nod. He decided it didn't matter. He laid back into the water, floating above it on his back, the waves tickling his sides. He felt as if the bliss could last forever. That is until Kenny got tired of his swimming alone and scared him by pushing him down into the salty water.

Kyle growled at the other boy when he got his head above the water, coughing up the water that had filled his lungs from the action. Kenny just smiled and stuck out his tongue. Kyle laughed and chased his friend. Sooner or later, the two had their fun, and found that the water was making them wrinkly. They got out and put on their clothing, still laughing. They went back into the hotel, unaware that they were watched from the time they went to the restaurant to the present time. The person in the shadows growled at the sight. _How dare Kenny have fun with His Kyle!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Occulta, my most avid reader and muse, has created a smut!fic as part of this section of the story, starting where this chapter left off. It's between Kyle and Christophe. Go to my profile for the link! ;)**


	4. Rhode Island and Sleepovers

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Four: Rhode Island and Sleepovers_******

Kyle woke that morning to Kenny banging on his door begging him to take Stan from him. Kyle answered with a groggy, "Fine," and slammed the door. He got ready quickly and went out the door to be met with a very sad Stan sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall. Groaning inwardly, Kyle held out his hand, Stan looked up and grabbed it.

Kyle held back another groan. He had wanted a nice small vacation away from all of the drama at least for a day. Christophe hadn't even looked up at Kyle this morning, which Kyle was grateful for. He didn't need a heartbroken Stan, but he was a friend so he guessed he could handle it.

"Let's go eat!" he said in what he hoped to be a kind tone.

"Okay," Stan said slowly, "where?"

Kyle had a small flashback to last night when he had asked Kenny the same thing. "How about the hotel restaurant?" he asked.

Stan blinked, "Okay..." he answered, pulling his hood up to cover his face.

Kyle walked to the restaurant, Stan in tow.

Once there, both boys sat at a table and a waiter took their orders. Kyle let out a breath of relief, the waiter hadn't recognized them. Stan didn't seem to care either way. His face remained impassive.

"Stan, please don't keep doing this." Kyle said.

"I just- Kyle, she is the one who-" Stan said, cutting off.

"I know, but Stan, you guys have been dating on and off for how long? Years! It's time you forgot about her!"

"Bu-"

"No, Stan! You really need to get over her and move on with your life!" Kyle paused, then after seeing Stan's face at his words, he put his face in his hands. "She cheated on you again, didn't she?" Kyle asked bluntly.

"Fine, she did cheat, she always cheats! I just thought that maybe, after all we've been through, she'd love me over them!" Stan said his voice cracking.

Kyle felt a pang of regret. "I'm sorry, Stan. It's just; I hate it when Wendy makes you feel so shitty all the time. She doesn't deserve you; she never has, and never will!" Kyle said.

Stan looked down at the table. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean to go off like that. Besides, you're right. I need to forget about her. I guess I'm a bit scared of change, maybe? I don't know anymore."

At this moment the waiter came back with their food. "Anything else?" he asked clearly bored, they both shook their heads, not looking directly at the waiter. "Okay then," the waiter responded before walking away.

"Wow, I'm surprised he didn't notice who we are!" Kyle said happily.

Stan smiled slightly, "Yeah, me too."

The two finished their meal and paid the bill leaving a tip for the waiter, along with a signed paper from both of them as an afterthought. They hoped the waiter would get the note and know from whom the note was. As they left, the waiter's shocked yelp from behind them took away the worry.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kyle asked Stan, hoping for an answer. To his dismay, Stan shrugged. "How about we go sightseeing?" he suggested.

Stan nodded, "Okay," he said apathetically.

"Where's Kenny? Maybe we can invite him along." Kyle asked.

"I think Kenny said he was going to the pool." Stan answered.

"You know what that means; he's really looking at girls in bikinis, the pervert!" Kyle laughed, flushing slightly as he remembered going to the ocean with Kenny. Stan joined in laughing lightly.

Going to the pool, they met with Kenny, who was entranced by a passing girl with what looked like a D-cup breasts in a bikini. Kyle sighed and shook his head, same old Kenny.

"Hello, earth to Kenny." Kyle said, swinging his hand in front of Kenny's face. "Geez, dude, you're such a pervert." Kyle muttered.

"And don't you ever forget it!" Kenny said smiling at Kyle.

Kyle snorted, "Listen we were wondering if you wanted to get out of the hotel."

"Well, that depends-" Kenny started, glancing towards Stan's direction.

"I'm _fine!_" Stan said, clearly annoyed his so-called friend was acting like he was a bomb about to go off.

Kenny looked over towards Kyle, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, he just has his moments of staring into space, nothing big though." Kyle answered Kenny's look.

"Okay then, let me get ready to leave then." Kenny said, getting up from his seat, "Oh, and if you guys start to make out whilst I'm gone, it's about damn time!" Kenny added, laughing at the Stan and Kyle's shocked faces, as he quickened his pace.

Kyle groaned; this was going to be a long day.

The three band members walked out of the hotel, still puzzled on where to go. They had stolen the keys to the bus when the driver had walked out of her hotel room. The three ran over to where the bus was parked and unlocked it.

"Who's going to drive?" Kyle wondered aloud, holding the keys out.

"I will!" Kenny said, grabbing the keys from Kyle's hand and running to the driver's seat. He looked at them both with a "hurry up and get on already" look. The others looked at him apprehensively before getting on the bus behind him.

Kyle and Stan were suddenly very scared when the bus started. "Look, maybe someone else should drive-" Stan started in a small voice, but was cut-off by Kenny swerving the bus out of the lot. Stan and Kyle were thrown to the other side of the bus from the force.

Kyle crawled against the force of the car's speed towards Kenny's seat, silently praying Kenny wouldn't get into a wreck. Grabbing hold of the back of Kenny's seat, he breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced up to see out the windshield to see they were about to hit a semi. He screamed while ducking, closing his eyes. Kenny swerved again and missed the large truck.

Kyle was shaking uncontrollably. "KENNY!" Kyle and Stan screamed in unison, hoping Kenny would slow down.

Finally, the car slowed, screeching from the brake usage. "What?" Kenny asked Kyle nonchalantly.

Kyle sighed and got up from the floor, using Kenny's chair as support. "What. The. Fuck?" Kyle asked angrily, spacing out the words.

"Dude, calm down, I wouldn't let you into harm's way." Kenny said looking back and winking at Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes at this as Kenny looked back to the road in front of him.

"Dude, you should NEVER be allowed to drive!" Stan said gasping for air, emerging from the back of the bus. "How the fuck did you get a license?" he asked.

Kenny looked puzzled at this, "Who said I have a license?" Kenny asked much to the shock of the two others in the bus. Kenny laughed at their faces, "I'm just kidding you guys! C'mon take a joke! I told you when I got my license; don't tell me you've forgotten?" he asked still laughing at his own joke.

"I remember; you drove back in the car you bought with the money you made from your job. You almost ran over us and we asked you how you got the license. You replied-"

"I got it because the old crinkly lady giving the test was too scared to ever be in the car with me again!" Kenny finished Kyle's sentence.

If Kyle and Stan were in an anime they would have sweat dropped at the memory. "So, you guys, did ya ever figure out where to go?" Kenny asked still smirking.

"Well, I probably would have had I been able to think while _someone _almost killed me!" Kyle answered, stressing someone with a pointed tone.

"Hey, you just need to trust me more!" Kenny said grinning still.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Rhode Island has almost nothing. I mean it has some great historical places, but other than that, it's just water."

"Do you guys feel like going to a museum or anything?" Kenny asked.

"Not really, but what else can we do?" Stan asked.

"Let's just drive until we find somewhere." Kyle suggested.

Eventually they happened upon a lighthouse, and decided to go in. Once at the top, the three took in the ocean view.

"Wow, it's really high up here." Kyle said shakily.

"Aww, is our lil' Jew scared?" Kenny asked in a baby voice. Kyle glared at him.

"I'm NOT scared!" Kyle declared, stomping his foot, a faint blush of anger across his cheeks.

Stan laughed, "I never knew you were afraid of heights Kyle."

"Hey, I said I'm _not,_ dude!" Kyle declared again, this time giving Stan a glare.

Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Kyle, if you fall I'll catch you!" Stan said.

Kyle blushed, at a loss for words. Kenny laughed in the background, saying something suspiciously sounding like, "I knew it!" Kyle chose to ignore his friend. The three stood looking down at the view in amazement.

"Let's get going, it's already nearing noon." Kenny said.

After leaving, they decided on having lunch. They found a small band bar and decided to go, well; Kenny and Stan did at least. They each grabbed one of Kyle's arms and dragged him into the bar, ignoring his loud protest. Upon entering, Kyle stopped screaming and blushed in embarrassment; people were staring at them and giving them odd looks.

After dragging a now-silent Kyle to a small table in the back of the restaurant, they ordered their food. "What a silent bar," Kenny wondered aloud.

"It's weird too, I mean, even the waiters aren't talking," Stan remarked.

"Maybe they don't get much business and are trying to get more people in it. They do have karaoke; that should tell anyone how desperate they are." Kyle said.

"So, you guys wanna have a go on the band-thing now?" Kenny asked.

"I already said n-Ahh!" Kyle said, messing up his "no" as Stan and Kenny grabbed him and pushed him to the dreaded machine. "C'mon, dudes, I have to sing all the time! Can't I take a freaking break?" Kyle asked madly, still being ignored by his two friends.

"C'mon, Kyle, all of your fans are awaiting your vest!" Kenny sang in an opera-like voice. Kyle looked down at the mentioned vest, growling at Kenny's comment.

"Rude, I like this vest!" Kyle yelled at his friend. Kenny and Stan laughed.

"Don't we need to ask the guy at the front if there's anyone that has a gig planned here soon?" Kenny wondered aloud, clearly ignoring Kyle's protest.

"Yeah, I'll go." Stan said.

The other two sat waiting as they saw Stan's lips moving then the guy at the bar nodding eagerly. Stan walked back.

"He said we could!" Stan said, grabbing Kyle with him to the front stage. He picked up the guitar as Kenny sat down at the drums. They both looked at Kyle.

"What song?" he sighed out.

"Okay, so what about 'Breathe Into Me?'" Stan asked.

"You're so emo sometimes!" Kenny said laughing.

"Shut-up, it's not that emo!" Stan replied. Kenny laughed, while Kyle smiled with a look on his face clearly telling his friend exactly _how _emo he felt the song was. Around this time some people entered the restaurant, eyeing the three as they walked past.

Kenny took this as a sign, "Okay, let's start!"

Kyle took a deep breath as the Stan started the main guitar part, Kenny keeping the beat.

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away (He screamed myself away)_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you_  
_I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

He screams each breathe into me louder and louder as the song progresses.

_Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_

Main part with Kenny and Stan while Kyle's screaming before the song goes back to normal singing voice.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster_  
_Breathe your life into me!_

Kyle drags "me" into a scream.

_falling, falling, falling_  
_Breathe into me_

Kyle screams each breathe into me louder and louder as music fades out.

_Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me (1)_

Kyle stopped singing, breathing out. He opened his eyes, not even knowing he had closed them. Looking around, he noticed the bar was filled with people, all applauding loudly.

Kyle looked behind him to Stan and Kenny who were holding the other's hand and bowing. He did the same.

After signing autographs and eating, the three left the now-crowded bar. "Whew!" Kyle declared sitting down in the bus.

"Yeah, I know!" Stan said as he sat next to Kyle, Kenny laughing as he got into his own seat.

"You guys can say that again!" he said.

"Dude, how can you still be energetic?" Kyle asked, looking toward Kenny, who was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"You guys wouldn't understand," Kenny said waving him off as he started up the bus.

"What wouldn't we understand? Oh, I get it, you're happy because none of the fans tore up your clothing this time!" Kyle said laughing at Kenny stunned silence. Kenny looked back at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's just proving me right!" Kyle said, still laughing at Kenny's immaturity, Stan joining in.

"So," Kenny asked after swerving the bus onto the road, "how do ya think Cartman is? Especially after he notices that we left him at the hotel?"

Kyle felt his face heat up as his mind switched to the incident in the hallway. "Umm-" He started.

"Don't know, don't care, maybe he'll realize he is a bastard now," Stan said.

Kyle laughed in relief with the statement, glad Stan broke his tension. "Yeah, and maybe that'll be the day that Kenny will stop being perverted!" Stan laughed with him, Kenny joining in after him.

The three shortly decided on going to a nearby beach, Kyle once again blushing in remembrance of both he and Kenny's time at the beach, Kenny smirking at his own thoughts of the incident. After getting there, the three sat on the sand, watching the waves. Kenny went back to the bus to get something leaving Kyle alone with Stan.

"So, what do you think Kenny's going to get right now?" Stan asked Kyle who was sitting next to him.

"I dunno, knowing him something funny, perverted or… Yeah, that's about all." Kyle answered yawning. Stan put his arm over Kyle's shoulders, making Kyle's head land on his shoulder.

"Are ya tired?" Stan asked him.

"Y-yeah, a little," Kyle admitted, stuttering a bit from embarrassment due to the contact. "What time is it?" Kyle asked.

Stan checked his watch, "Wow, it's five o' clock!"

Kyle's eyes widened, "Whoa, we spent around five hours at the restaurant! I told you guys not to go!" he said, playfully shoving Stan.

"We just wanted to have fun! You had fun too, I know you did!" Stan said.

"Hey, I may have had fun, but I didn't want to have five hours' worth at one place!" Kyle said.

Kyle suddenly got very wet.* Kyle jumped up and turned behind him. Kenny was laughing with a water gun in his hands. "KENNY!" Kyle yelled, chasing after a laughing Kenny and trying to get the toy from him.

Stan laughed as well, watching the other two. Kenny ran past him and threw the water gun to him, Kyle now trying to get it from him. Soon, Kenny and Stan were running and tossing the gun to each other whenever Kyle got to close to getting the gun from them.

The game soon made them tired and they all laid down on the sand. "You guys are horrible." A soaked Kyle muttered, the other two laughing at his pain.

"Hey, look, the sun is going down!" Stan said, pointing at the beautiful sight before him. The three sat up and watched the sight together. Kenny and Stan both placing one arm around Kyle's shoulders.

As soon as the trio entered the hotel, Christophe started screaming at them. He lectured all about how they could have been killed, how they had him worried, how... the others didn't keep track. Instead, they went to their own thoughts.

Kyle couldn't stand the speech, especially when Christophe refused to even look him in the eyes. He groaned, the manager glanced over but said nothing. Cartman was sitting behind the screaming manager, smirking.

After a while, Christophe let them go to their rooms, muttering still about how immature they acted. Kyle headed for his room, looking down to the floor with the mixed feelings of anger and depression, depressed at getting yelled at, and angry at getting yelled at even as an adult.

He eased open the hotel room door and slowly walked inside. Christophe was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. "I just don't get it, why do you act like high school-ers?" Christophe asked his French accent heavier in his anger and confusion.

Kyle grew angrier, "We have every right to act however we want. For your information, we are ADULTS, and you are a MANAGER, not my fucking MOTHER!" Kyle shouted at Christophe.

Christophe made a sound of disapproval before standing up from the bed and glaring at Kyle. Kyle glared back with just as much power.

"Look, Kyle, I'm sorry that I sound like your mother, but I'm responsible for your well-being. I need to know where my band is at all times, and-"

"Stop, don't you dare even try that crap right now! 'I'm sorry, Kyle,'" Kyle began mocking Christophe, accent and all. "'Kyle, you need to understand-' Just stop it! I understand just fine! Like I said before, you're NOT my mother! I am an ADULT and I want to be treated like one! If you can't understand that then maybe you should check my age." Kyle said rolling his eyes; he knew he wasn't making much sense at the moment. He couldn't bring himself to care even if he tried.

"Kyle, I-I know you're just mad right now, but you're forgetting that as a manager that I need to know if the band is able to make money. To do that, I need a band. If the band is missing, I can't do that!" Christophe said, getting angry at Kyle's accusations and childish attitude.

Kyle groaned and rubbed his temples, "Just fucking stop it! I don't need your fucking lectures!" Kyle said as he walked out of the hotel room slamming the door on his way out.

He saw Stan and Kenny's door and knocked on it. Stan answered, already dressed in pajama bottoms and no shirt. Kyle, looking down, asked if he could sleep over in their room tonight. Stan said okay without asking any questions, to Kyle's relief. He opened the door wider so Kyle could enter. Kyle muttered a "thanks."

"Where's Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, he's in the shower." Stan replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He patted the empty spot next to him. Kyle sat down next to him.

"I know this is kind of weird." Kyle said.

"It's not if you think of it as a sleepover." Stan replied, smiling at Kyle's obvious embarrassment. "Just like the ones we used to have when we were younger.

"I know, it's just, it feels different for some reason." Kyle replied softly.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean, so are ya here 'cause of the manager?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, he was being an asshole, I had to get out and calm down."

"Yeah, you seem calm to me, did you wait outside for a while? Y'know that Kenny and I don't mind, you don't have to worry." Stan asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting until I calmed down some," Kyle lied to Stan.

Stan nodded, "I guess you have to sleep with me."* he said decisively.

"W-what?" Kyle asked, flushing a deep red in embarrassment at just what "sleeping with" meant.

Stan laughed, "What, 'what?'"

It deemed on Kyle that he was mistaken, "Sorry, I just had a Kenny moment is all." he said.

"Now we call them Kenny moments?" Stan laughed.

"Kyle, don't worry about Stan, he's one of those types that tease others too much!" Kenny's voice rang out.

Kyle started; he had forgotten that Kenny would walk into the room soon. Kyle looked back at Kenny who laughed.

"Hey, Kenny, Kyle needed a place to rest since the ass- I mean manager- is still complaining about us having fun today, so I let him in here." Stan explained.

"Figures," Kenny said shrugging, "don't worry Kye, you can sleep with me in my bed!" Kenny said winking. Kyle vaguely wondered how red he must be right now.

"I already told him that he could stay in my bed." Stan whined.

"Aww, but Stanny, you got him for the last few years!" Kenny whined back. Both of them started laughing.

"I guess we must draw straws! The two people with the same straw length are to sleep in the same bed!" Stan said valiantly, standing up from the bed.

Kenny turned to the wall and pulled out the straws, taking two and cutting them with scissors. All the while, Kyle vaguely wondered where the straws came from in the first place, and why Kenny had them.

Kenny placed the straws in his palm, enclosing them in his hand, he then held them out. "Come on up and pick one!" He yelled like a person at a carnival.

Kyle reached and grabbed the middle one, he go the long one. He laughed at seeing the other two staring at their two same sized straws, the faint blush still on his cheeks. Stan and Kenny groaned and stared at one another. They went over to the beds.

"Whose bed to sleep in..." Kenny wondered his eyes up at the ceiling and his hand on his chin.

"Fine, we'll sleep on my bed." Stan declared giving up before the argument even began.

"YAY!" Kenny yelled as he jumped on Stan and pushed him down on his bed. "Get off of me!" Stan said as he pulled a pillow towards him and smacked Kenny with it.

Kenny's eyes flashed and in a minute, he had a pillow himself and was beating Stan with it. They both turned to Kyle, who was laughing loudly. They exchanged looks with one another and smiled. They ran over and attacked the fear-stricken Kyle. Soon, a fight between all three emerged. It lasted until the door opened and Cartman entered yelling about how he could hear them in his room. Cartman included in how faggy they looked of course.

After Cartman left, the three laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

***(Both) –Shout-out to my perverted readers! ;)**

**1. "Breathe Into Me" by Red**


	5. Circus Like Times

**Author's Note: THE SONG IN THIS ONE WILL HAVE DANCING INCLUDED! Some of you are going to or already hate me, but before you read this chapter, remember, it's only a song, and it's freaking hilarious!**

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Five: Circus Like Times_**

"Kyle, just sing the damn song!" Christophe said, clearly aggravated.

It was a few days after staying at the hotel and they were "on the road again." Christophe and Kyle were now arguing over a new song Christophe had for the band.

"It's too girly, we're a screamo band, we don't do- whatever this shit is! Not to mention it says, and I quote," Kyle held the paper closer to his face to read it in monotone, "'there are two types of guys out there, ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared-'"

Kyle cut off as Cartman let out a howl of laughter from his seat in front of Stan and Kenny. "Seriously, what's the matter Jewfag? Can't handle being the 'ringleader'?" he teased, quoting another part of the song. Kyle gave him a death glare, but it held no effect as Cartman kept laughing. "Your glare doesn't work when you're red from embarrassment."

Kyle growled slightly and looked back at Christophe growling again in frustration, "I am NOT singing this!" he stated heatedly.

"Yes, you are." Christophe replied decisively. "People want you guys to do a song that's different from your usual type, and I took the liberty of looking online and researching what the fans want to hear. Apparently gay is in. This song is girly yes, but it also holds the gay undertone that the fans want."

Kyle stared at the French man in shock. "Gay is 'in?' What the fuck?"

Christophe sighed, "Yes, it is, and we need this song so just do it!"

The other band members stared at the manager. An uneasy silence fell over the bus.

Looking out from behind his magazine, Stan sighed, and looked at his outraged best friend in defeat. "Just do it Kye, it's not the end of the world."

Kenny sullenly nodded next to Stan, "Stan's right Kye, we need to please our fans, how else are we supposed to keep them? They're the ones making us popular and paying us." He shrugged slightly, looking defeated as well.

"You guys are a bunch of fags, I swear!" Cartman declared, "Just do the damn song, who the fuck cares if it's girly, it's a song, sheesh."

"Shut up Fatass, it's not like you have to sing this and dance to it." Kyle stated firmly.

"I have to dance too, or did you forget that part? Now you're Jewish, _and_ you're a ginger _and _your memory sucks _and_ you're a fag, what more could you possibly add to that? You just have to move around and sing a little so what? That said and done," he cleared his throat. "Screw you- I'm going to bed." With that point said, Cartman left the first floor of the bus to the second where the beds where located.

"Fine," Kyle murmured, admitting defeat.

"Magnifique mes chéris,(1) Now, I need to talk to you about choreography!" Christophe said his tone happy now.

* * *

Kyle stood in his spot on top of the circus cage with a black half-shirt and red over coat with tight leather pants on and a black top hat placed on his head. His microphone was a mouthpiece in front of his mouth so he could move around without dropping it. He hated this with every ounce of his being, but his dark look only added to the song itself. The audience loved the mystery of what was happening, but they didn't know what was going on and couldn't see him right now due to the absence of light.

The back of the circular stage held no light, and that was where Kyle was. Stan was in the cage with a circus-like costume on, standing with three others in get-ups like his. Kyle remembered the costume somewhat, silver pants, and a tight silver and white shirt. He was the only one in the cage without the wild; colorful makeup on. Off stage Kenny and Cartman sat, in the front seats, hats on and down covering their faces.

The audience was distracted with random sounds of a tuba and a drum playing, beginning with a guy with a tuba, exiting as another guy, this time in stilts and long silver and white striped pants covering the stilts. The tall man made his way diagonally across stage. He was beating a drum attached to him at the stomach that said "MOOP" in big colorful letters.

One man standing on the shoulders of another man juggled and a woman sat on a swing was being carried up behind the stilt-man. As she went up, a spotlight showed on the cage. The other people exited as their side darkened, the cage the only object shown in the dark, along with the people inside. The music of the drum and tuba stopped.

The song music began with a beat that echoed. The people in the cage moved with the echoing beats of the music as the song came in fully. Kyle opened his mouth, and began:

_There's only two types of people in the world _

The spotlight appeared on Kyle, his head bowed low, broken doll position.

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe _

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda boy _

Head moved up, rag doll position moved out of to a straight back pose with the music beats.

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

Kyle began to swing his hips slightly.

_I'm like the ringleader _

Kyle leaned his body down slowly and provocatively.

_I call the shots _

He moved down into seat behind him, opening legs provocatively.

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot _

He closed his legs with a 'snap.'

_When I put on a show... _

He then moves up from the seat and dances seductively toward the cage; pausing with beats to look back at the crowd. The only thing missing in his dance was a pole to dance around.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

Kyle took off the red coat as he reached the stairs- swinging it to Christophe who was off the stage to the side; Christophe caught it like it was his lifeline.

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

Kyle moved to cage, in a ballet-like dance.

_I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage _

Kyle did a slight cross-legged bow before opening the cage to let out Stan and the three others from its confinement.

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same _

They all danced and made their way towards the center stage.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip _

Kyle made arm movement like he was cracking a whip.

_Just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

The group danced behind him, Stan moved towards him as Kyle made a "come hither" movement with his hand and walked backwards slowly, Stan followed with a blank face.

_Show me what you can do _

Kyle flicked his wrist commandingly, Stan following the movement with his body jumping forward to Kyle, as if he was a puppet and Kyle the puppeteer. When he stood directly in front of Kyle, the redhead hovered his hand over Stan's face, moving it down and up back into standing position, Stan followed the movement, his back bending backwards to follow the hand, the duo's eyes met as Stan fell down to the floor with another wrist flick.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor _

Kyle stepped over Stan's fallen body as if it wasn't there.

_Just like a circus _

The three dancers backed away from him as he walked to the front stage where Kenny and Cartman were in disguise in the front crowd. Stan crawled out of his position stealthily, and rolling out, then joining the group of dancers.

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

As he sang this Kenny and Cartman took off the hoods and Kenny spilt his popcorn in mock-surprise behind him purposely the crowd was going wild behind him- security working double-time to ensure their safety. The two climbed onto the stage.

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared _

Kyle turned and walked back to center stage, Kenny and Cartman looked at one another before following a few steps behind and looking Kyle up and down walking stealthily.

_So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight shift so, beware _

Kyle stopped and turned, Cartman and Kenny froze right in front of him, arms up and backs straight, then both gave him a look over and walked to his sides they all started the new dance.

_I'm like the ringleader _

Kyle stopped dancing in unison and took off his hat by rolling it down his arm, with a wrist flick he caught it and twirled it.

_I call the shots_

Kenny and Cartman got closer to him.

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot _

Kyle moved the hat down his body, before putting it back on.

_Then I put on a show _

The group of people around Kyle pulled in, Kenny and Cartman crouched and switched sides with one step each; faces staying on Kyle the entire time using catlike movements all the while. Kyle turned to his side, face down.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

Kenny and Cartman moved up Kyle's body, Cartman rolling up straight from his waist up from the front of Kyle, Kenny doing the same from the back, creating the sex-on-stage-like image, Cartman caressed Kyle's cheek and let it slide to under Kyle's chin, pulling the boy's head up, as Kenny rubbed his hand over Kyle's hair his face closing in on the side of Kyle's, mouth open slightly. Kyle lifted his arm and flicked his wrist slightly. Cartman and Kenny stepped to the back of the group of dancers, then moved to the sides and danced in sync with the group.

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

Kyle dropped down to the floor.

_I'm like a performer; the dance floor is my stage_

The redhead pulled one foot to the side.

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same _

In a swift movement, Stan came to his side, kneeling down; Kyle placed a hand on his head and supported himself as he got off the floor in yet another swift movement.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring _

_Just like a circus _

The group separated some and danced in unison, Stan joining them as Kyle stepped out and danced temptingly.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do _

Kenny and Cartman at the tip of the group danced differently than the rest, suspiciously like a strip dance without taking off their clothing.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus _

Kyle walked back towards the cage and danced in unison with the group again, changing directions and sometimes walking back or to the sides during the next part.

_Let's go. _

_Let me see what you can do. _

_I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus) _(Background of Kyle's voice)

_Yeah._

_Like a what? (like like like like a circus) _

Kyle turned to the backstage and swayed his hips in an inviting and sensual manner as he walked to the cage, the dancing group turning and walked behind him.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring _

_Just like a circus _

The group and Kyle turned as a whole, broke up and danced again in front of the cage.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip _

_Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

_Show me what you can do _

The group turned and went into the cage, Kyle still dancing, turned to the crowd, and giving the cross-legged slight bow again as he finished the song with his arms wide open.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor _

_Just like a circus (2)_

The music stopped as the group held the cage open. Kyle turns and walks into the cage, door closing after him. A guy with a stick with fire on it appears at center stage blowing on the fire towards the side of the audience, doing it at both sides.

The people exit the cage and bow, the lights coming on fully while the audience clapped more and cheered loudly. Kyle and the band members took leave first out of the group. Kyle went the opposite direction of the band to go get his red overcoat from Christophe, who was smirking at him from side-stage, lifting it in front of himself.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, mon cher?"(3) Christophe asked over the crowd, still smirking as Kyle approached.

"Yes, actually, it was." Kyle said, as he made for the overcoat.

Christophe moved the coat away from Kyle's hand, "I think you look better without it." He said, smiling smugly now.

Kyle groaned, "I'm too tired to play games with you right now." he said, trying for the coat again as Christophe moved it out of his reach again.

"Only if you say the magic word!" Christophe said as he lifted a finger in front of himself, wagging it in front of Kyle.

"'The magic word,'" Kyle said humorlessly.

Christophe relented and let his hand fall, then handed the coat over to Kyle. "You take the fun out of it." he said.

"No, you just pick the wrong time and place to try to play around with me." Kyle said as he draped the coat over his arms, trying to cover up some of his showing skin.

"Fine, you win this time but mark my words-"

"I may have won the battle but not the war?" Kyle finished for him, smiling slightly as Christophe frowned and nodded; he turned without a goodbye and went to the "relaxation room" as Kenny called any room with a couch or some type of lounging furniture in it.

When Kyle entered the room, he noticed the rest of the band already there lounging on different pieces of furniture. Kenny sported a wet rag over his face and was spread out on the couch tiredly. Stan was on an armchair with his eyes closed and breathing heavily with a wet rag draped on his forehead. Cartman was on the armchair opposite of Stan's, looking tired like the other two, his hands washing over his face with a wet rag. He looked toward Kyle as said-man closed the door.

"How are you still moving around right now?" he asked with a strain in his voice.

"I do this more than you do; I'm more used to it more." Kyle admitted.

Cartman only 'hmm'ed at him and moved farther back into his seat. Kyle smiled and held back a laugh at his tired friends. He then moved over and got a rag from a bowl of water in the middle of a table in the center of the seating and grabbed a new water bottle from the group of them beside the bowl. He then took a seat on the second couch that was opposite Kenny's couch. He rubbed his face with the wet rag and drank down the entire bottle of water. Silence took over the room for about twenty minutes when a knock sounded. The band groaned in unison.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked, tired and amused at the tired band.

Another knock as Kyle groaned slightly. He may have been more used to moving around stage, but he was still too tired to get up now that he was already sitting and calmed.

"Can you just come in?" he asked loudly, another knock sounded.

"Just get it already dude." Stan said tiredly.

Kyle sighed, "Hey, I had to dance before the last song, have some empathy!" he said in a half-false mad voice.

A rag hit Kyle's head; he turned to the direction of the offense. "Kenny!"

"Just get it." Kenny said, half-amused half-asleep.

"Fine," Kyle said while getting up from the couch sorely, letting the overcoat fall from his shoulders, and moving to the door.

When Kyle opened the door he saw Christophe standing there smugly and groaned. "You couldn't have possibly just opened the damn door yourself, could ya have?" he said angrily.

"Hey, I'm getting you back for ruining my fun." Christophe said smiling wider at Kyle's scowl.

Kyle didn't respond, instead choosing to go to the couch to lie down. Christophe frowned at the band. "This is the band I manage?" he asked himself, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed, you guys should be dancing around-" a rag hit Christophe in the face, cutting him off. "Who did that?" Christophe asked the room, eyes landing on a smirking Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked in a falsely innocent tone.

"You do know that your horns are showing?" Christophe asked as he placed the rag on the table.

"They help hold up the ultra-bright-glowing-with-innocence halo." Kyle said.

"No, they help hold up the rainbow-colored-and-sparkle-covered-glittering-with-gayness halo." Cartman said from across the room.

"Cool, my halo's better than everyone elses' then!" Kyle said smiling.

Cartman and Christophe shook their heads in unison and sighed. "Really, Kyle, we need to film you and show you the tape to show you how corny you sound one of these days." Christophe said.

"Says the French man with a shovel complex," Kyle muttered back.

"I do NOT have a shovel complex! Not that it has anything to do with your corniness!" Christophe declared.

"Coming from the guy with a shovel on his necklace," Kyle said in the same tone, laughing afterward. "It doesn't matter about my corniness; it's no comparison to your shovel complex." he added as an afterthought.

"Hey, I like this necklace!" Christophe said defensively, taking his necklace out of its hiding spot under his shirt.

"I never said you didn't." Kyle said calmly. "In fact, that just proves my point of you having a shovel complex." Kyle declared, sticking his tongue out at the Frenchman.

"You're so childish!" Christophe said, putting his necklace back in its hiding place.

"Maybe so, but I don't have a shovel necklace." Kyle countered slyly while leaning over to the table to grab his second bottle of water. "By the way, where does one get a shovel necklace? It's not very common." Kyle asked actually curious as he opened his water bottle.

Christophe sighed, "Gregory got it made for me when he wanted me to join his company and become a band manager he wanted to make me stop carrying that old shovel I used to have."

Kyle smiled, "that's sweet of him, but you didn't _used _to have that old shovel, you_ still_ have that old shovel. Otherwise, your shovel complex wouldn't be fulfilled." Kyle said logically while sitting up to drink his water.

"I do NOT have a shovel complex!" Christophe declared childishly.

"Who's acting childish now?" Kyle teased.

Christophe groaned, "Shouldn't you be? If I remember correctly aren't you too tired to function? That's basically what you told me earlier when you got your coat from me. And, you did dance your leather clad ass off tonight if I remember correctly." he added.

"Whose idea was it to dress me in this awful outfit anyway?" Kyle asked, ignoring Christophe's comments about his tiredness completely.

"Yeah, who the hell came up with these showy outfits?" Stan cut in.

"Hey, I like 'em!" Kenny said excitedly.

"That's because you, my friend, are a fag." Cartman put in.

"Oh, please, is 'fag' the only insult you know?" Kenny asked while rolling his eyes.

"No, I also know white-trash, which you still are." Cartman said calmly.

Kenny glared at him, "And I know 'momma's boy', which you still are, Fatass!" Kenny yelled at the other boy.

"Hey, would you guys stop fighting, I have a headache?" Stan asked exasperated.

"NO!" The two fighters said in unison.

"YES!" The three others in the room yelled back in unison, stunning the two fighters into silence.

"Are you going to tell us the costume creators?" Kyle asked in the silence facing towards Christophe.

"Oh, it was some voters." Christophe replied, eyes shifting slightly.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Really, whom?" he asked, suspicious of the conspicuous behavior of the brunette.

"Okay, it was me and Gregory! He talked to me online and we sent pictures to one another and made adjustments, it was kinda fun imagining you guys in some of those outfits!" Christophe admitted.

"Okay…" Kyle said slowly, deciding to let his anger at being in such a showy outfit drop for now from shock.

"So, why did I have to be one of the people in the cage?" Stan said, still upset he had to be dressed in a costume that was more of a circus outfit than everyone else's half-normal half-showy outfits.

"Oh, well that is… We needed two guys for the side part of the dance, and we needed the sex symbols of the group to do it, that meant Cartman and Kenny." Christophe said, scratching the back of his neck. Kyle flushed slightly, remembering all of the embarrassing practices they had with different dance techniques. He was slightly surprised he didn't mess up the song during that dance part because of his shaking nerves at the proximity of the other two boys. Especially Cartman, his mind always turning back to the past incident when they were in contact with each other.

Stan looked a bit angered, "I'm not a sex symbol?" he asked, his voice low.

"Well, you see, Cartman is known for being the dominant side and Kenny for the sexy side, with a nice undertone, they go together." he said calmly. "Besides, you got a one-shot dance with Kyle in the front as well."

"I still had to go with whatever he did." Stan said, thinking through the part in his head.

"Oh, that's because you're the straightest guy, and we needed people to get the impression you were turning, you know Kyle making you turn gay basically." Christophe admitted, looking thoughtful.

"Ah, so Stanny here is the submissive in other words." Cartman said, making the group stare at him, minus Christophe.

"Yeah, basically," Christophe said. "I thought you guys would get that."

"Me? Submissive? T-to KYLE?" Stan said shocked before laughing softly, before going full-blown laughter.

"What is wrong with that?" Kyle asked, while the rest of the group started laughing at these words. Kyle flushed in anger.

"Fine, laugh all you want!" he yelled over the laughter before getting into a laying position on the couch, on his stomach.

"Aw, Kye, it's not so bad, you just look and act too submissive to be like the song says you are." Kenny said, laughing slightly, as he went over to Kyle and sat on the floor in front of him.

Kyle turned towards him and glared. Kenny smiled at him, "See, even when you're mad, you look too cute to be dominant." Kenny said, pinching Kyle's cheek. The others laughed harder and Kyle slapped Kenny's hand away sharply. Kyle got up from the couch and stomped over to the door and stepping out of the room while ignoring the protests and laughs of the others. He knew he was acting girlish, but he just had his manhood insulted! Which made him even angrier thinking about how he felt they were right about his manliness being too girlish and submissive as much as he wanted to deny it.

* * *

Kyle sat in the seat labeled "Kyle", no surprise there. The line formed at the table cheered at him as he sat, he smiled at them, still in his concert outfit. He was early, about half an hour early, but he wanted to get it over with and to do something other than sit around and mope about his lost manliness.

The security looked at him and he nodded at them while taking a drink of his water bottle that was sitting in the cooler by his seat. They nodded back at him and opened took off the red rope with the sign "Do Not Cross" on it, off of the two bars it was placed on. They let the first person through. It reminded Kyle of a line at the fair, people getting on the ride. He took a glance around the room. It was huge, stands of CDs, posters, and band t-shirts all around it with people crowding around the stands, chatting animatedly. He sat in his seat at a long table with four other seats.

Christophe wants to oversee the signing and does some work while doing so, so he made sure he had a seat each event. Each seat has a line area and a read string with a "Do Not Enter" sign on it on the side of two bars. Bars also separated the lines. Kyle didn't see the point of having different lines; he would hate having to wait in different lines for hours at a time just to have the signature of all four band members. Christophe hasn't changed the arrangement yet, but is supposedly "working on it." Christophe's rope and sign will stay there as he works.

Kyle smiled at the next fan and asked who the signature was for. After the answer he signed, making it out to the person and waving goodbye. This happened a few more times before a loud cheer alerted him of another member's arrival. He glanced to his side to see Kenny sitting down; he was still in his concert outfit as well. Kenny looked over, met Kyle's eyes, and winked before nodding to the security at his line start.

Soon the other band members arrived. Stan was seated beside Kyle, Kenny next to him, Cartman beside him, and Christophe by Cartman, a laptop computer in front of him on the table. Christophe typed briskly while glancing around him every so often. Everyone had on their favorite "crowd persona." Kyle's being the too-nice guy, Stan being the jock-like nice guy, Kenny being the sex-vision guy, and Cartman being the anti-social one that took crap from no-one. Kyle always thought it funny that Cartman had the fuck-off look in the group. He didn't know why, he just did. Though, Kenny's sex-vision guy of the group was pretty funny as well. The way he winked making girls swoon was laughable to watch.

Kyle watched as a small girl with her mom approached. He never really liked when kids came to the concerts, mainly because they were dangerous to be at in the first place since three were large crowds and more-than-likely drugs there, and it was supposed to be a hardcore screamo type band anyway. Not really a kid-accepted band. The little girl smiled at him, and he smiled back, he did like how sweet the little kids acted most of the time though. The mom looked at him, giving a small bear in her hands to the child and gently urging her forward.

The little girl gave a shy smile and placed the bear on the table. "This is for you to keep." She said in her small voice.

"Aww, I love it, what's its name?" He said, picking the bear up.

"Lil' Kye-Kye," she said blushing. "I want you to have it so you can be safe, he'll protect you."

Kyle blinked, but smiled again, he never really got little kids so he didn't question what they did. "Then I should give something to you, so you can remain safe." He said, reaching into his backpack already placed there for him beside his seat. He pulled out a small beanie bear. "Here ya go!" he said, "do you want it signed?"

The girl nodded, and he signed it, "What's your name?"

"Kelly," she said.

He placed a "To Kelly" at the bottom, and handed it to her. "Anything else, sweetie?" he asked, she giggled and shook her head in response.

"Thank you, I love your songs, my school does too." she replied.

"Thank you for liking my music! Remember to be a good girl and study hard, 'kay?"

"Okay." she said before going to her mom.

Said-woman walked up to him. "Thanks for that, she loves you y'know." she said.

"Yeah, sweet kid, do you want an autograph as well?" Kyle asked.

"No, I just wanted to see her happy, thank you again." With that, she left.

Kyle didn't know what to think, but was saved when another fan arrived, as he signed Stan looked over to him, "So 'Lil' Kye-Kye,' eh?" he asked, making Kyle flush slightly.

"Drop it." Kyle said easily, waiting for the next person.

"But 'Lil' Kye-Kye' is so cute! I simply must compliment it!" Stan said, snickering.

"Seriously, dude, don't make me makeup a nick name for you, or worse, call you Stanley."

Stan looked at him, "Better than 'Lil' Kye-Kye.'" he countered.

Kyle thought it was bad when Kenny started the whole 'Kye' thing, now they had a 'Lil' Kye-Kye' added to humiliate him, he sighed and shook his head. Kyle looked at the bear; it was brown with white spots on its paws and stomach. He couldn't understand how the girl got 'Lil' Kye-Kye' from it. He also didn't get how the mom just walked off like that, but people had different ways of thinking, he guessed.

The band along with Christophe went to the bus and got on slowly, they practically crawled on it. Yawning and groaning they each went to the second floor and dropped onto their beds, none bothered to change.

* * *

**1. French- "Magnificent my darlings!"**

**2. "Circus" by Brittany Spears**

**3. French- "My darling" (masculine version)**


	6. Theme Parks and Water Love

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Six: Theme Parks and Water Love_**

Kyle was slumbering peacefully, keyword being '_was_.'

"WAKE UP LIL' KYE-KYE!"

Kyle screamed and rolled off of his bed, landing on the floor with a loud 'THUMP!' He growled lowly, rolling over onto his back, or tried to. A strange weight had settled on his mid-back.

"KENNY, GET OFF OF ME!" Kyle screamed, jerking his body around in an attempt to get rid of the unwelcome person sitting on him.

"Aww, but you're so COMFY!" Kenny said as he moved around some on his back.

Kyle growled lowly again, "It's too damn early in the morning for this!" he whined as he propped his chin on the floor.

"EARLY? It's ten in the morning, you should be up and moving by now!" Christophe's voice yelled, seemingly outraged, from somewhere below them on the first floor of the bus.

"Mmm, too early," Kyle whined, "We had a late night last night!" he complained.

"As much as I love you mentioning our night together, the others might get jealous if they hear so keep it down!" Kenny whispered mock-anxiously with a laugh afterward.

Kyle groaned, Kenny being perverted meant an extremely long day ahead for him. "What're we doing today?" he sighed out.

"What are we _not doing_?" Kenny asked in a low seductive tone, ruined when he laughed.

"The bus is stopped for the day so we can rest some. So, we're going to go out for the day to have some fun!" Stan said.

"Why don't we rest for the day? Nothing but… pure… sleep..." Kyle asked slowly, yawning. "Where are we at anyway?"

"I think still in Rhode Island, but no one told us so we're winging it!" Kenny said excitedly.

"NO! You guys are not going to "wing it" today!" Christophe's voice yelled from somewhere below them, obviously hearing Kenny's loud plans.

"Um, Kenny, last time we, as you put it "winged it," we ended up in front of the White House!" Kyle said.

"So?" Kenny asked.

"We were supposed to be in Wyoming!" Kyle exclaimed.

"And? Your point is?" Kenny drawled, tone bored.

Kyle cleared his throat and held out his hand, counting off what happened, "You had no pants, Stan had no shirt _or_ pants, I was covered in makeup and paint (clothes and all), Cartman had twigs sticking out of _his pants_, your hair was in liberty spikes, Stan had _no_ hair, the security outside the White House followed us around and we had to run away from them-"

"We didn't run away from them!" Kenny said, cutting Kyle off.

"No, we started to, but they were in better shape and caught us. Kenny," Kyle said with an aggravated tone, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "we ended up in a waiting cell for _days_ waiting for the manager to get us!" Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "He was **pissed**! We were yelled at for _weeks_!"

"I don't get what was so bad about it! Stan got some great wigs to wear afterwards; I especially loved the pink one with green stripes!" Kenny said smiling deep in his memories, still not getting where Kyle was going with this.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "Whatever, just get off of me!"

"Fine, baby." Kenny sighed out as he got off of Kyle.

"Baby?" Kyle questioned as he pulled himself up with the help of his bed, rubbing an eye with his free hand.

"Yeah, ' baby.'" Kenny said as if that explained everything.

"What?" Kyle asked, wanting more of an explanation.

"You're like the baby of the group; you know the one that's youngest."

"But, I-" Kyle began.

"The one that gets picked on by everyone else," Kenny said, cutting Kyle off.

Kyle sighed in defeat, "Whatever."

"Hurry up you guys, I'm going to go with you! Thanks for reminding me of that little "incident" by the way! You guys are on a short leash for the day!" Christophe's semi-angry voice sounded from somewhere below them on the first floor of the bus.

Kyle grabbed some clothes and went to the shower, wanting to get out of his (still-on) concert clothing. He ignored the rest of the already-ready band, who were yelling protests to Christophe, and left the room. Below him, Christophe ranted about not only the last big trip of "winging it," but also the latest one in Rhode Island.

* * *

Kyle sighed as Kenny harassed the man in the Bugs Bunny costume. "But, you should act like Bugs; you aren't even talking like Bugs!" Kenny exclaimed at the costumed person, they stayed silent. "What're little kids going to say? They're not gonna be happy with a silent favorite cartoon character just staring at them! What, are you trying to insult Bugs? He was NEVER silent, EVER! You don't even blink! They should make some type of device for the costume that let's you blink!"

Kyle sighed in unison with the group as Kenny continued his rampage at the character. They were all at Six Flags trying to have fun when Kenny saw the costumed person and went ballistic about his silence. The Bugs character grabbed his head and pulled it off making several small children nearby scream. Kenny stopped mid-sentence as a man that was red in anger glared at him.

"YOU THINK IT'S EASY DOING THIS KID? I'M IN THIS GET-UP ALL FUCKING DAY LONG! IT'S LIKE A HUNDRED DEGREES IN THIS COSTUME! I DO MY JOB SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" With that said, the man 'hmph'ed and left screaming that he quit. The group stared in shock, mouths gaping slightly.

* * *

"I don't wanna!" Kyle whined, biting his lip and trying to pull his arm out of Kenny's grip.

"Just get on already! This is why I called you baby, prime example!" Kenny said pointing at Kyle.

"But it's wet!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be wet! Just get on, other people are waiting y'know!" Kenny said as he pushed Kyle into the seat next to Christophe.

"I told you when we were in line, just like I'm telling you now." Kyle cleared his throat, "I _don't_ want to go on this ride!" Kyle yelled at his overly-calm friend.

"You're on it now, just go with it! Besides, it looks pretty fun!" Christophe said.

"You mean unsafe," Kyle corrected, looking to the man sitting beside him looking amused. "All I have is a bar to hold onto while this metal thing we're sitting in goes straight down from a fucking mile up!" Kyle exclaimed; trying to put reason into his friends as Kenny sat next to him.

"Hey, 'Mile High Falls' is a great ride!" Kenny defended.

"How would you know, you've never been on it!" Kyle stated/asked looking back to Kenny as Stan and Cartman sat beside Kenny, in their own conversation.

"Call it intuition!" Kenny explained while the bar in front of them Kyle had mentioned earlier, locked into place.

Kyle touched the bar in dismay while sighing. It was wet too. How was he supposed to hold onto wet metal? He pouted as the voice came on the intercom. He tried to listen to the voice's instructions, but Kenny's "Blah blah blah"s were grating on his nerves and too loud to hear over.

The ride jolted, and made its way up the mile high ramp. As they approached the top, Kyle's nerves grew. "Kenny, remind me to kill you when the ride is over." he said seriously, looking forward with wide eyes, voice shaking some as the ride stopped at the top to turn its way to the straight fall.

"It's okay Kyle, they wouldn't have the ride if it was dangerous," Christophe reasoned as he gently grabbed Kyle's hand as reassurance.

Kyle merely nodded, voice gone as the ride stopped at the very top of the "waterfall of doom" as Kyle's mind has now labeled it. Unfortunately for him, Kenny had chosen for them to sit in the front seat of the metal contraption, so he got a full-on view of the upcoming fall.

He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed Christophe's hand with one hand and held onto the bar as if his life depended on it with the other hand.

The ride jolted and fell down the "waterfall of doom." Kyle squeaked as he felt the sensation of free-fall, reminding himself he was in a seat on a ride, his stomach plummeted and he felt light-headed. He forced his eyes open as the ride jolted to a sudden stop at the end to find what looked to be a cocoon of water around him, sprinkles of water rained down, sprinkling from the top of the dome of the substance surrounding him. Just that split second seemed to last for minutes.

The water fell with a loud 'SPLASH,' soaking everyone on the "metal contraption" as it was dubbed. The ride then slowly made its way back to the entrance area. Kenny laughed next to him.

Kyle breathed out, slowly regaining himself from shock. He remained silent for a moment when he burst out, "This is the greatest ride EVER," to the surprise of the other band members. "Let's go again!" he exclaimed, excitedly looking over to Christophe. Christophe looked back at him, then looked to the soaked band members beside Kyle.

"I think the water had something in it, or Kyle hit his head." he said seriously.

Kyle laughed, "No, seriously, that was fantastic!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him, then towards the others, "You heard the man, let's go again!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Christophe put his head in his free hand, giving an exasperated sigh.

As the group made their way to the back of the line, a girl exclaimed "OH MY GAWD IT'S MOOP!" They barely had time to think before a crowd emerged seemingly out of nowhere and surrounded them.

The group of five ran as fast as their heavily soaked clothes allowed them, and hid behind a ride's sign. Panting, they stayed silent until Christophe told them the crowd had passed them. "Okay, we forgot to re-cover our faces with our hoods." Kyle said, as he covered his face with his hood.

"We need new outfits now," Stan said reasonably. "They know what we're wearing."

"We may need to split-up too while we're getting the new clothes," Kyle added in, "They know there's four of us in the band, and saw a fifth person with us. They might use their brains and figure out we would change clothes."

"Jew and Stan have a point." Cartman said.

As Kenny regained his breath he nodded, "Yeah, where to get the new clothes though?"

"There are souvenir shops everywhere." Kyle said slowly, "they usually sell clothes in them."

"Okay then, let's go." Stan said as he stepped away from the sign, "We'll split into two groups-"

"I call Kyle!" Kenny shouted as he grabbed said-boy's arm and hauled him away before anyone could say another word.

-Meeting up-

The four band members and their manager stared at one another. No more hoods, but new clothes, and in Kyle's case, bunny ears, and in Kyle and Kenny's case, water-proof face paint.

"Uh, Kyle, do you mind explaining why-" Stan began.

"Kenny," Kyle said as his explanation with a hint of an angry undertone as said-boy smirked.

The other three nodded slowly, not getting it, but at the same time knowing Kenny. They didn't ask again about the ears. Kyle also sported a cat's face painted on his face, which went against the bunny ears but went with them at the same time.

"Who painted-" Christophe began.

"Kenny," Kyle said again as his explanation with an aggravated sigh.

"Why did you let-" Stan started.

"It's Kenny," Kyle said shortly. The other three nodded as Kenny snickered. "Shut it." Kyle said without looking at the snickering boy.

"But, Lil' Kye-" Kenny started with a whine.

Kyle turned on his heel to face Kenny glaring at the boy, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." he said angrily.

Kyle's voice was low and deadly, stopping Kenny from speaking. Kenny couldn't help the smile on his face though; he thought Kyle looked rather cute angry with the face paint adding to the pout the boy sported. Seeing the adorableness made it worth any anger radiating towards him, especially when that anger came from the face of a cat.

"Let's go to the next ride!" Kenny exclaimed raising his arms in excitement.

"Um, Kenny did you paint your-" Stan started, still wanting the face painted people to answer his questions about said-paint.

"Yes, do you not like it?"

"Um, well..." Stan began.

"You should have some pride for your own country, y'know?" Kenny said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"But, we live in America and you-" Stan began again.

"Stan, you question things too much!" Kenny said, turning his British-flag-painted face away from the others, and walking off oh-so casually.

"Umm, Kyle?" Stan asked unsurely.

"Just," Kyle began holding his head in a hand before sighing, "don't ask." Kyle said shortly, dropping his hand. He clearly showed his annoyance as he followed Kenny's example and turned from the others and began walking away.

The three stunned boys shook their heads and hurried to catch up to their two friends, making mental notes to never leave Kenny and Kyle alone together.

* * *

"I refuse to go on that ride." Kyle said firmly as Kenny tried to push him into line for _The Superman Ride of Steel._

"Please," Kenny pled; his hands together in front of his face stretching the word "please".

"No," Kyle replied shortly, turning away from the ride. Before he could take a step away from the coaster, Kenny had his arm and was forcing him into the line. "Kenny let go," Kyle said firmly.

"No." Kenny said. Kyle sighed, he was going to have to go on the ride or else Kenny would use it against him every chance he got.

"Fine," Kyle sighed again, defeated. Kenny beamed at him and dropped his arm as he called the group over to them.

On the ride, Kyle screamed for all he was worth, grabbing hold of whatever he could, mainly being a laughing Christophe next to him. When the ride was over, Kenny made fun of his cowardice as Christophe gave him sorry expressions.

The next ride Kenny had told Kyle was a gentle raft ride, "Only a few trickles of water and some splashing waves. It's mainly for the view and for small children." Kenny explained. Kyle raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"What's the ride's name?" Kyle asked as the group of five made their way up the path to the rafting ride.

"I forgot something like _Water Rafts,_ maybe." Kenny said looking thoughtful.

As they neared the ride, Kyle got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "See Kyle, there's only little bits of water falling," Kenny explained as Kyle looked down at the raft waiting for them. The ride's path was forest-like with water in the middle for the raft and turned so most of it couldn't be seen from where they were standing. Kyle just nodded.

They got in the raft, fastening the required seatbelts. The group of five settled in, all on different ends of the large raft. As the ride jolted Kyle began to look around at the view. The ride turned.

Kyle looked back towards the entrance; he couldn't see it anymore now that the ride was turned into the forest-like area. Stone was behind him, creating a wall of smooth-looking grey stone with small points sticking out of the wall every so often.

Kyle watched the scenery that they passed when he heard something that sounded like a vacuum to his right. He turned his head over to the sound his eyes widened when he saw what he was sitting only centimeters away from. Water. RAGING water. Before he could assess the situation further, he was under the large amount of rushing water.

Ice cold water hit him, piercing him in large bullets that stung like needles. Kyle covered his ducked head with his hands. The splashes of water were too loud to hear over. He was sure he was screaming, but he couldn't hear himself over the rushes of water surrounding his body from his head to his toe. The shock of the situation had him stuck in place, not that he would have been able to move as he was seat-belted in. The ride finally passed the water and, shaking, Kyle didn't move from his position.

The rest of the passengers were talking about how much water was on them and not even paying attention to the drenched boy next to them. Kyle panted, slowly lifting his head and looking around. The others finally looked over and burst into laughter at his predicament.

Kyle, however wasn't paying attention, he was looking to his right were three more waterfalls could be seen coming up on him. He pushed himself to the side to make the raft turn away from his side some; it was enough to keep him out of line-of-water-fire. Unfortunately, the rest of the group never got under the waterfalls. Kyle made sure he didn't get under another one again throughout the remainder of the ride.

On the way out of the ride's area, a dripping wet Kyle moped and cast angry glares at Kenny who smiled back at him smugly. As they passed the sign to the ride that Kyle hadn't looked at before, Kyle scowled. Plain as day, the sign read: _RAGING WATERS!_ Kyle looked back and glared again at a laughing Kenny before sullenly leading the way to the main part of the park.

Three hours and many rides later, the band and their manager settled into a small restaurant in the theme park. All were soaked from head to toe. After the Raging Waters incident, Kyle made sure the others got just as wet as he did; he pushed Kenny and Stan into the wave pool, and kicked a laughing Cartman and Christophe in after them. Satisfied at the punishment and that the three were now the ones moping at having their pride kicked at; Kyle went on different rides and enjoyed himself immensely.

After they all ate their fill of the buffet, they left. It was dark outside and the ride lights were on, giving a welcoming glow of different colors about the amusement park. Christophe allowed them to ride a few more rides before they needed to leave. As they finished their day off, the group went to the _Ferris Wheel,_ which glowed brightly in all its glory. They got on, listening to the new hit song of theirs, "Circus" which Christophe had released the night of the concert to make it absolutely brand-new. Ignoring the slight pout of Kyle's, the group sat down, smiling.

Kyle sat next to Christophe and the ride started. Even through the dark, the rest of the park could be seen. All of the different colored lights glittered brightly through the dark, a beautiful sight to behold. Looking to the stars, Kyle forgot all about any and all worries of his, he closed his eyes letting the cool night air wash over him gently.

"So, did you have fun today mon cher?" (1) Christophe's heavily accented voice rang out next to him.

"Yes, lots of it actually," Kyle replied softly. The rest of the group talked amongst themselves. He caught Kenny saying something about him being mad if they were to do something. He didn't care anymore he got mad too much anyway.

"Tired?" Christophe asked gently with an amused undertone.

"Yeah, a bit," Kyle said, eyes still closed. The wheel stopped. Kyle opened his eyes to see that they had stopped at the top of the wheel. He wrapped his bare cool arms around his midsection.

"Kyle?" Christophe asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" Kyle asked voice low as well.

"Are you cold?" Christophe said voice gentle.

"A little," Kyle admitted with a small smile.

Christophe took his own coat beside him and draped it over Kyle's shoulders. He had left it off any water rides so that it wouldn't get wet. "Thanks," Kyle said, still in his passive mood.

"It's nothing; you should have brought something to keep dry so you wouldn't be so wet. You really don't need to be wet outside in this cold weather, you could catch a cold."

"Too late for that, Kenny made sure of that. I would have left my coat at the entrance if I had known I was going on a ride called Raging Waters. After all, I did buy a new one when we changed for a reason." Kyle said, looking over at Kenny and glaring slightly, Kenny saw him looking and winked, Kyle sighed. Christophe laughed softly.

"So do you want to tell me how Kenny got you in the paint and ears?" Christophe asked, having no real tale of how it happened, just a "Kenny" from Kyle when asked.

"It's a long story," Kyle said with a snort as the ride jolted to a start again.

"I'm willing to listen." Christophe replied, smiling slightly.

Kyle gave a small smile back before sighing and placing his head in his hands. He began his tale of how Kenny practically jumped him and put the paint on him, along with the ears. He told how he had tried to hit the boy but Kenny would dodge too quickly. He couldn't rinse it off since it was waterproof so he was stuck with it unless he had enough time to run to a bathroom and literally scrub the paint off, which Kenny never gave him the opportunity to do.

He had taken the ears off before the rides, but Kenny would still grab them and shove them back on him whenever possible. He even tried to throw them away, but Kenny found them and threatened to push him into a crowd and start screaming about a MOOP member being out if he didn't wear them. Kyle tried to threaten it back, but Kenny said he would scream for Kyle to help him and people would realize Kyle was there. Every time Kyle had made another possible threat, Kenny would add to it and threaten back. Soon, Kyle tolerated it and ignored it as best as he could and had a good time otherwise.

* * *

Christophe led them to the bus and ushered them inside going into his "serious manager mode." "Hey, Kyle?" he asked quietly as the last band member to get on the bus stepped up on the first step. Kyle turned back to him.

"Hmm?"

"You look cute like that." Christophe said as he gave a light kiss to Kyle's cheek. Kyle blushed and ran up the stairs and onto the bus. Christophe smiled and gave a small laugh before getting on the bus, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

**1. French- "My darling" (masculine form)**


	7. Strange French Bedfellows Part One

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Seven: Strange French Bedfellows (Part One)_**

The next few days went by in a haze for Kyle. The schedule the manager pushed on them didn't allow any hesitation to do anything. Finally, the group arrived in New York. At the moment, the group was taking in a few moments of peace in the bus.

Kyle looked up from his book and glared at Kenny, "Stop singing already!"

Kenny smirked to the boy lying on the floor, currently trying to read. "Sorry, Kye-Kye, were you trying to read?" he asked innocently.

Kyle growled at him before sighing and returning to his book. Just when he was getting to the climax of the book, he heard the distracting voice yet again.

"''Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby…'" Kenny sang along with his i-pod.

Kyle growled again and looked up from his book, "Why-"

"Just drop it Kyle, you know he'll stop annoying you when he doesn't get a reaction." Stan said from the booth, playing chess with Cartman.

"But- he-" Kyle started with a pout.

"Jew, drop it already! Your Jewish temper is worse than your mom's!" Cartman yelled from his seat across from Stan, "Some of us are tryin' tah concentrate!"

"On what? Finding your dick? You need a magnifying glass for that, Cartman." Kyle spat back.

Cartman's expression became cold, "Take that back you fucking Jew or-"

"Or you'll what? Belittle my religion? Oh, well, too late, you've already done that!" Kyle replied angrily, rolling his eyes. "Get some new material, Fatass, you're getting old."

The argument continued, their voices growing louder. Surprisingly, Christophe hadn't woken yet.

"Just shut-UP already!" Kenny screamed over the yells. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock. "''Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby…'" he sang again quietly to get out of the awkward silence. If this was an anime, everyone but Kenny would have sweat-dropped at this point.

Kyle rolled his eyes, breathing a sigh of frustration. "Fine," he stated grudgingly. The others agreed and all went back to normal before the bus pulled over.

"We're at a rest stop for now, I need to fill up the bus, and then we'll be back on the road in about thirty minutes." The driver told them before exiting the bus.

Kenny looked like Christmas had come early. "You guys-"

"NO." The other three declared in perfect unison.

"B-but 'Tophe is asleep right now and-"

"No, Kenny! He'll kill us!" Kyle said reasonably.

"B-but… New York!" he whined, putting on a pout.

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman found themselves following a skipping Kenny down a New York sidewalk.

"Where to... Where to…" Kenny wondered aloud, tapping his index finger on his chin. He slowed down his pace as the four began to get far away enough from the stop that they wouldn't be caught.

"Oh, man, my pants fell down again!" a random man stated from nearby them as he pulled up his fallen pants. Kyle's eyes widened and he blushed at the sight. Stan and Cartman snickered.

"Hey, I want boxers like that!" Kenny declared, acting as if this was a normal occurrence, pointing at the man in very colorful boxers.

Said-boxer-man looked at Kenny, who waved, before shrugging and walking away. "Bye, bye, Mr. Boxer-man!" Kenny called out in a quiet and defeated voice, waving good-bye at the direction the man just left in. Kenny wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "They grow up so fast," he sighed out before continuing on his way down the sidewalk. Kyle took a deep breath; he knew it was going to be a very, very, long day.

* * *

"C'mon, please baby! Please, do it for daddy!" Kenny murmured; eyes wide while watching Kyle turn over his card to reveal an ace with his already-flipped over ten. "NO!" Kenny shouted, placing his hands over his face, "WHY?" he screamed, falling to his knees while fake-crying.

"Kenny, if you don't shut-up, we're gonna be kicked out!" Kyle declared, smacking Kenny in the back of the head. "What are you crying for anyway, I won." he added factually.

Kenny looked up at him with a shocked expression, his eyes growing wide with new-filled hope glowing in them, "We- we, did win?" he asked childishly, then recovering himself, "How?"

"An ace is one or eleven, I chose eleven, and a ten is ten, add them together an-"

"TWENTY-ONE!" Kenny screeched. Others in the casino were really getting annoyed, if the ominous dark clouds hanging over their heads was any indication to that irritation.

"Please, please, be quiet Ken-" Kyle began quietly and pleadingly.

"Excuse me, but you are disturbing the peace and I must ask you to leave." a man ordered them, more than asked them.

Kyle gathered the chips he had earned and took Kenny by the arm, nodding to the man in understanding. "C'mon Kenny, we need to tell Stan and Cartman you got us kicked out before they escort us out."

Soon, the earnings were cashed and Stan and Cartman joined them in leaving the casino. "So, how much you guys earn?" Stan asked as he began walking down the sidewalk, not really caring where he was going."

"Around three hundred, you?" Kyle replied.

"One hundred, Stan lost a lot o' money on one game and I had to play for the next hour alone to earn it back and still make a profit." Cartman said, staring accusingly at Stan, who in turn glared at the boy.

"Hey, I was gonna win you-"

"Stan you were playing the penny slots! That's an old woman game for a reason!" Cartman cut him off sharply.

"You guys, let's just go!" Kenny shouted, getting their attention. "Listen, why don't we go to another casino?"

"No, I wanna go get something to eat, I'm hungry!" Cartman declared.

Kyle and Stan sighed in unison, "When are you not hungry?" they murmured, again in unison.

Kenny chuckled while Cartman glared at the two. "Hey, you two are fags, you don't know anything!"

"Wow, Cartman, that was so," Kyle started, pretending to search for words, "expected."

Cartman glared again, but said nothing, which did confuse Kyle. Kyle shrugged off the confusion, thinking hunger must have made Cartman too tired to reply or something.

At the restaurant, the group pulled their hoods on, now being looked upon as they entered. They were taken to a booth in the back by a waiter. They ordered their drinks, shortly after, Kenny decided he was bored.

He decided to let this be known, "I'm so bored!" he proclaimed, stressing the word "bored."

Kyle ignored him and turned to Stan, "Where d'ya think we're gonna go next?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should go to the store to buy a camera, maybe some souvenirs too." he replied, shrugging.

"You wanna go to the Statue of Liberty?" Kyle asked.

"What's the point? They don't let you inside it anymore, do they?" Stan asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should just take pictures in front of it in weird or awkward poses. Or we could try pranking Cartman and getting video evidence." Kyle replied with a smirk, lowering his voice.

Kenny looked at the two, "Y'know, we could always do something unoriginal in front of the statue!"

The waiter came back and placed their drinks in front of them. "What will you be having today?"

They ordered, taking note of the way the waiter kept his hand close to Kenny, and kept looking at the boy. Kenny didn't seem bothered at all, in fact, he was smirking at the waiter in a suggestive manner. Kyle hid his face in his hands. The waiter soon left and Kyle looked at the boy across the table from him.

"Why must you always draw attention to yourself?" he asked.

"Because I have the power to, and I love to abuse it." Kenny replied, grinning widely.

"And how does this power make you feel?" Kyle asked jokingly.

"Sexy," Kenny replied matter-of-factly.

After more not-so-subtle flirting and a small food fight, the band headed out, Kenny chatting to the others as if he hadn't just given the waiter a hard-on right in front of them.

"Therefore, violation brings a whole new meaning to the student-teacher relationship!" Kenny declared to the others.

"No offense Kenny, but how the hell did we end up talking about this again?" Stan asked agitatedly.

"Oh, umm, we started talking about birds, then scuba-diving, then Raisins, then Kyle and Cartman got into an argument about homosexuals working there and what the point would be if they did, then we talked about school, then about teachers." Kenny said thoughtfully.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know how we got on any of those subjects actually." Stan said, shaking his head from the flashback moments accompanying Kenny's words.

"Well, if you really want to know how we got to those subjects in particular, we began with flirting, which inevitably leads to the "birds and the bees" talk, which leads to storks and how babies couldn't be carried on them-" Kenny started, counting the subjects off on his fingers.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled, stopping the rambling boy mid-sentence. "It's okay, we get it now." Kyle finished.

Kenny shrugged indifferently. "So, you guys, what's playing at the movies?"

At this Cartman brightened considerably, "_Passion of the Christ 4!"_ he said all-too-happily.

"No!" Kyle said with finality, "I'm not going to give you more leverage to use against my religion."

Cartman looked as if he was going to argue about Kyle's last statement, but was quickly stopped by Stan, "He's right, I'm not sitting through two and a half hours of an actor being tortured."

"It was not just about some actor getting tortured, it's proving that Jews-"

"Don't you dare start belittling my religion again, Fatass!" Kyle shouted at the other boy.

"You two stop before you start fighting, we're in fucking New York!" Stan yelled at them.

Kenny smiled, "That's right, and when in New York, do as the New Yorkians do!"

"Um, Kenny is 'Yorkians' even a word, I-" Kyle began, stopping mid-sentence as Kenny took his arm and pulled him down the sidewalk. "Kenny! Kenny, stop!" Kyle cried, trying to get out of the other boy's grip.

"No, we're going to have some fun dammit; you're talking to me about _grammar _for fuck's sake!" Kenny replied, spitting out the word "grammar." "There should be laws against correcting someone's speech while on vacation!" Kenny said, shaking his head in disappointment at the government system.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Kenny, we're not on vacation, we're working and we left-" he began.

"My poor, dear; little Kye-Kye! You still haven't learned yet? When you're with me, it's always a vacation!" Kenny replied to Kyle's remark, laughing evilly afterward.

Kyle blinked at Kenny's back. "Um… Are you okay?" he asked.

Kenny suddenly stopped and turned, eyes glinting in madness, "Of course I am, whyever would I not be?"

Kyle found he couldn't reply straightly, "N-no reason at a-all!" he assured. Kenny smiled warmly at him and turned back and began to walk again, pulling Kyle behind him still.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and let himself be led. There was no talking to Kenny while he was like this. "This" meaning on a "happy-high," where one doesn't do any drugs or alcohol, but instead gets so happy they act crazy and find everything to be extremely funny. He inwardly flinched as Kenny laughed maniacally; causing people close to them to stare.

Stan and Cartman walked behind them, taking notice of the way-too-happy-to-be-considered-normal Kenny.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope this is to your expectations Mistress Occulta! I enjoy your endless threats and stalking!**


	8. Strange French Bedfellows Part Two

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Eight: Strange French Bedfellows (Part Two)_**

Kyle hit the machine in frustration. "Damn!" he cried. People in the arcade with him chose to ignore this behavior. Cartman, however, did not.

"Geez, you Jew! It's just a machine!" he mocked.

Kyle turned away from the offending game to glare at Cartman. "Just a machine?" he repeated, "Wasn't the _Nintendo Wii, _just a game?" he countered.

Cartman blinked, "No, The _Nintendo Wii_ wasn't just a game!" he stated. "It was a great game system! Until all that exercise crap came out for it!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Where are Kenny and Stan?"

"Already missing your gay lovers?" Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm sure you're missing your crushes." Kyle replied, looking around for the rest of the group.

Cartman glared at him, but shut up about the conversation otherwise. The two walked around the obnoxiously big arcade until they finally found Kenny and Stan on _Dance Dance Revolution._ Both were too focused in the game they didn't even notice Cartman and Kyle standing beside them. Kyle rolled his eyes when he recognized the song playing, "_Circus."_

Kyle groaned, putting his face in his hands, "Why can't I ever get through a day without being reminded of that song existing? And when the Hell did it appear on _Dance Dance Revolution?"_

Kenny, who wasn't as distracted as they first thought he was, looked over and winked. Then, he began to sing with the song, "'Just like a circus…'"

A crowd began to form around the two dancers, and then IT happened. "OH MY GOSH, THEY'RE MOOP MEMBERS!" a boy screamed, instead of the usual girl.

They ran out the arcade, and found a fountain to hide around as the crowd ran by. "Why do you always attract attention when you go somewhere?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"Because, when someone as sexy as I am walks into a room, people tend to stare." Kenny answered, shrugging. "I'm just too sexual for my own good, Kye-Kye..." he said in mock-sadness. "I'd stop, but I'm afraid there's no way for my body to stop being so achingly beautiful..." he continued. Meanwhile, the others ignored him.

"C'mon, dude, loosen up! It was fun until that guy screamed." Stan said.

"Stan, I think Kyle's just jealous, that's why he acts like he does." Kenny explained, now out of his monologue.

Kyle growled, "What would I be jealous _of,_ exactly?"

Kenny waved a finger in his face, "You're jealous that you can't handle two sticks at once, like I can."

Kyle took on a stunned look, gaping at Kenny, "Is that supposed to be a band joke?"

"No, just a drummer joke," Kenny said.

Stan and Kyle blinked at him, while Cartman looked around, seemingly not listening to the conversation. "Hey, you guys, there's a bar over here!"

"Just don't let Kyle drink, remember what happened a last time?" Kenny said, remembering.

"Which one?" Cartman and Stan questioned in unison.

"Oh, yeah… There're too many to count!" Kenny said. "I meant the land shark one!" (1)

"With the car and the paddle?" Stan asked.

Kenny snapped his fingers, "Yeah, that one!" he answered, grinning widely.

Kyle glared at all three before turning on his heel and walking to the bar Cartman mentioned earlier. The three behind him just laughed, talking about different times they had when Kyle was drunk.

-A few hours later-

"I-I-ma a-awake!" Kyle slurred, hiccupping.

Stan snorted, "Dude, I told you not to drink so much!" he commented.

"W-when didcha ge-t 'ere Stanny?" Kyle asked, looking to Stan.

Stan sighed, "Christophe's gonna be so fucking pissed!" he murmured as he realized that Kyle wasn't supposed to drink too much since the Kenny "incident." He put his hands over his face in frustration.

"Don't worry, Stan, I got the Jew." Cartman said, rolling his eyes and helping Kyle off the stool. "I got us a place, all you need to do is contact Christophe, God knows he's worrying worse than a mother hen right now."

Stan quirked an eyebrow at Cartman's behavior. Cartman, noticing this, looked back at Stan, "Look, I'm going to try to get him to sleep off some of the effects. I _really_ don't feel like listening to Christophe's bitching about us leaving _and_ about alcohol consumption!" he pointed out.

Stan nodded, accepting this answer since it benefited Cartman. Stan paid the bartender before going to use the phone. Cartman looked to the dazed boy in his arms. "Oi, Jew, can you walk?"

Kyle looked over, just now noticing Cartman's presence, and not remembering Stan was ever there. "W-at?"

"I asked if you could walk." Cartman repeated.

"Y-eah, I-I think, o're you a-gin?" Kyle asked, almost falling back onto the stool. Cartman caught him easily.

"Why can't Jews have higher alcohol tolerance?" he asked himself softly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yo- You're Jewish?" Kyle asked, having heard Cartman say "Jew" and feeling a familiarity come along with it.

Cartman scowled, "Not on my life!"

"O-okay, s-so you, you're p-part Jew?" Kyle asked as he leaned on Cartman more as they made their way out the bar door.

Cartman's scowl deepened, "I'm not a fucking Jew!"

"Qu-Quarter Jew?" Kyle asked unsurely.

"Goddammit! I'm not a fucking _kike!"_ he exclaimed.

"Th-that's a ba-d thing to-to say!" Kyle said, pushing away from Cartman.

"Fuck it." Cartman declared angrily.

"Wh-why do ya de-ny tha' you're a Jew an-and then ya star- sayin' ba-d thin's?" Kyle asked innocently, wiping his eyes of tears growing in them from the knowledge of Cartman's seemingly self-hatred.

Cartman groaned, "You're the Jew, you fucking Jew!"

Kyle turned at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "B-bu' you-you're th-the Jew!" Kyle stated.

"No, you're the Jew!"

"N-nah, you're def-definitely the-the Jew!"

"You're the Jew!"

"You-You're the-" Kyle began; Cartman cut him off abruptly by kissing him on the lips harshly.

Kyle looked shocked for a moment then took on a confused face again, "W-wait, are-are Jews supposed tah kiss one another?" he asked.

Cartman groaned again, "Listen you fucking _kik-"_

"NO!" Kyle yelled, pushing Cartman slightly, "If-if you s-say tha' word agin, I-I'm gonna go tell Stanny on-on you!" Kyle stammered out angrily.

"Oh my **GOD!**" Cartman said, pinching his nose in a very Stan-like manner. "Really, is this some kind of joke?"

Kyle turned to Cartman again, already forgetting whatever was said and done earlier, "W-wait, are-are you a Jew?"

"No! I am not a fucking Jew!" Cartman stated.

"Are you-you sure?" Kyle asked critically, "You-you look pretty Je-Jew to me!" he pointed out to the other boy.

"Wait, how do I look like a Jew?"

"Call-call it in-instu-intu-instant-nightstand-light-what? Wha's tha' thin' that lights u-up?" Kyle asked, clearly forgetting what he was saying.

"I need to get some aspirin." Cartman muttered to himself.

"Wait!" Kyle said, stopping where he was. Cartman turned to him, clearly annoyed but interested in what the drunken boy had to say. "I-I jus' noticed something!" Kyle said; looking like a happy child and acting like it too.

"Yeah?" Cartman asked, anticipating what was going to be said next.

"I-I need ya tah move in a-a lot closer!" Kyle whined. Cartman gave in and moved closer to the boy. Kyle leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Are-are you a Jew?"

It took every millimeter of self-control Cartman had not to kill something-or someone- right then and there.

* * *

Christophe was mad-more like pissed. "This is fucking _NEW YORK!_ Your childish games have gone too far! Look!" he said, gesturing to Kyle. Said-boy was sitting on the bed, muttering song names, and counting them off on his fingers.

"WAIT!" Kyle shouted, making Christophe groan.

"Yes, Kyle?" he asked agitatedly.

"I-I don' 'ave enough fin-fingers!" he stated dramatically.

Christophe groaned again, "Why didn't anyone put him to sleep?" he asked accusingly.

"We tried, but he kept shouting 'LAND SHARKS!' at us, and we couldn't get him to." Kenny explained with a shrug.

"You're so lucky right now," Christophe said. "You're not going to get yelled at anymore tonight, but we will have this discussion." he promised, noting the relieved faces.

"Now, go to bed, and stay there! I'm so close to putting locks on everything!" Christophe said angrily.

The three slumped their shoulders and Kyle giggled. "Tomorrow." Christophe said with finality.

* * *

**1. HAHAHA! Someone I know NEVER did this… I mean, she NEVER did ANYTHING like this before! That's right, she didn't not shout about land sharks while drunk… Because she's never not drank vodka when it was in the room. NOT AT ALL! **

**If I have any mistakes, please point them out in a REVIEW so I can fix them! **


	9. I Did Not Have Sexual RelatioPART ONE

**Banda Drama**

**_Chapter Nine: I Did Not Have Sexual Relations with That Roman (Part One)_**

Kyle opened his eyes only to close them and curse light immediately after. The numb feeling from his slumber stopped and in its place was raging pain intent on killing him. He couldn't suppress a groan as he tried to remember how he got into the bedroom area of the tour bus. He could vaguely recall going to the bar, but nothing really afterward. What he did remember was blurred and unfocused. He groaned as he realized that he must have gotten drunk at the bar and this was the result. Though, it was more like the punishment. Slowly, he turned on his side, only to regret doing so immediately after. His stomach gave a lurch and whatever he had eaten last night came up. He thanked God for the trashcan that had been placed next to his bed.

After he finished, Kyle dazedly lay in the bed, wanting desperately to brush his teeth and die. Not to mention he should probably take some aspirin for his pounding head. Kyle opened his eyes slowly this time to allow some time and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:50, and judging from the light entering through the windows, it was PM. Kyle was shocked he had slept so late, especially without a disturbance from the other band members. He couldn't help but be suspicious at the thought. Kenny would never miss the chance of scaring him awake. Especially not when he knew Kyle had a huge hangover.

Kyle forced himself into a sitting position, amazed and slightly concerned with how dizzy he was from the action. "Ugh…" he grumbled under his breath. Slowly, he forced himself into a standing position before stumbling to the bathroom on the bus. He cleaned up before taking a deep breath and making his way to the living area. He knew someone would be an ass to him somehow when they saw him, and he was right. As soon as he walked into the open space, all eyes were on him. Then, Kenny yelled, "KYLE!" and proceeded to hug the groggy boy.

"It's about time you woke up! We were getting worried!" Kenny said. Trying desperately to ignore the pain he felt from the scream's echoes in his pounding head, Kyle looked over Kenny's shoulder to see what everyone was doing.

Stan was reading a magazine while Cartman and the manager were both playing cards. Christophe looked agitated, while Cartman looked smug. Kenny interrupted the peace again, "Oh, Kyle, I'm so proud of you! You got so drunk last night, and I didn't! You finally out-did me, Kye!" he said happily, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast," Kenny murmured mock-sadly.

Kyle refrained himself from rolling his eyes, knowing the pain that would come with such an action. "Medicine," Kyle managed to say.

Kenny gave him a knowing look, "Of course, my dear!" he said, letting go of the boy. He fetched some water and the bottle of pain-killers and brought them to Kyle. "Just don't overdose; it's ever-so horribly cliché!"

Kyle would have smiled, but his mind wouldn't let him through the pounding of his head. Taking the water and pill bottle from Kenny, he took the medicine. He only took a couple pills extra, ignoring Kenny's disapproving look. "You would've taken at least ten, be grateful I didn't." Kyle said in his defense. Drowsily, the boy looked back at the tempting upstairs. He really wanted to go back to sleep.

"You slept most of the day anyway; you shouldn't be having too many problems." Kenny stated, his motherly side coming out.

Kyle once again withheld the temptation to roll his eyes at Kenny as the action would only make him dizzier. Stan finally looked up from his magazine, "You remember anything from last night?" Stan questioned.

Kyle tried to remember once again only to find the same results of blurred pieces of his memory. "Not at all." he said warily. "Can we go into that tomorrow though?" Kyle asked, thinking of the blissful sleep that awaited him.

Everyone started to laugh except a very confused Kyle. Flushing slightly, he tried to remember again, still finding himself unable to do so. "W-what happened?" he asked, getting a little agitated at their loud laughs and knowing glances.

"Du-dude, you were so out of it!" Stan said through his laughs.

Kenny raced upstairs and came back only seconds later holding a camera. "You looked great on this by the way!" he said as he passed Kyle, winking.

Kyle stared at the recording device, "No, y-you didn't film me, did you?" he asked, stating the obvious.

Kenny laughed, "I personally think it was an award-winning performance! And, luckily, the camera didn't add ten pounds to ya, like the rumors always said it would!" Kenny's grin widened while Kyle tried to take the camera from the drummer.

Holding the camera out of reach, Kenny chuckled, "Hey, 'Tophe, come and play this!" he yelled to the manager.

Christophe pinched his nose at the nickname, but came over and took the camera out of Kenny's hand. "Not yet," he said, surprising everyone else. "I have a much-needed lecture to give and Kyle doesn't need to get distracted before the next concert." he warned.

Kenny whimpered and put on his best puppy-dog look, but Christophe just shook his head at him. "No, Kenny, we already talked about this this morning." Christophe took the camera with him back to him seat only to look back and smile. "You remember everything, don't you?"

Kenny smiled suddenly, making Kyle worry about what their talk consisted of. Shrugging them off, Kyle tried to sneak back upstairs, only to have the manager stop him, "Kyle, you are banned from sleeping anymore today." he said.

Kyle turned, outrage on his face, "Why?"

Christophe smiled, "Because this is part of your punishment for drinking again and running off again." he explained simply.

"B-but Kenny gets to sleep when he feels like this!" Kyle pleaded childishly.

Christophe smiled again, "Yeah, life's unfair, isn't it?"

Kyle glared at the manager before sitting on the first step of the stairs and pouting.

* * *

"Dammit, Kenny!" Kyle yelled, "If you say _one more thing_ I swear I will **emasculate** you!"

Kenny smiled at him mischievously, "'And the…'" he began to sing.

"Kenny, I _swear_ I-"

"'-Wheels on the bus go round and round…'" he sang, keeping the annoying song repeating.

At Kyle's groan, Stan looked over his magazine, possibly the tenth one that day. "You know not to let him get to you. He won't stop annoying you if he knows he's getting to you."

If looks could kill, Stan would be ashes at that moment, "I ignored him all day!" Kyle defended, raising his hand to count off everything that he had had to endure. "I ignored him when he said he loved handling two sticks at once." Kenny laughed menacingly in the background before continuing his song. "I ignored him when he began playing the narrating game. (1) I ignored him when he kept "making my hair pretty" as he called it. I ignored him when he went through my clothes and tried on everything and stole my hats! But I will NOT ignore him singing that stupid song!" he said.

"You forgot that you ignored him when he started to sing _'I'm a Teenage Dirtbag'_." Stan added impassively, turning another page in his magazine.

"What about when I gave Christophe that note and said it was from you?" Kenny wondered aloud.

Kyle gasped, "When did you do that?" he asked, his tone surprised and voice rushed.

Kenny smiled, "Two minutes and thirty-three seconds ago." he stated, looking at Stan's watch.

Kyle groaned, "What the Hell Kenny?"

In response, Kenny began to sing again, "'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…'"

Kyle ran a hand over his face and tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Kenny, "Kenny?" he asked slowly.

Kenny stopped singing and fluttered his eyelashes at Kyle. "Yes_, honey_?" he replied sweetly.

"What did you say to Christophe in that note?" he asked.

"Nothing you wouldn't say," Kenny replied in the same sweet tone.

Kyle's eyebrow twitched before he gathered himself again. This time, he tried using the same tone of voice Kenny was, "And, what exactly would I say?"

Kenny put the tip of his hand over his mouth, "Oh, I cannot dare to repeat such words!" Kenny exclaimed, "For they make me blush, oh so much!"

Kyle wasn't about to try the same approach twice, this time he let his anger loose. "Kenny, if you don't tell me what you did exactly and what you wrote, I'll neuter you with a rusted; wooden spoon." he stated.

Kenny whimpered, "Why, Kyle, why don't you love me like you used to?"

Stan laughed, "You know he's just kidding with you, right?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow. "He wouldn't do something so stalker-ish as a prank."

"How could you doubt me like that, Stanny?" Kenny whined. "You must not trust me like you used to!" he concluded dramatically. Looking back and forth between the two un-amused men, Kenny gave a wistful look. "Don't you guys remember how we used to make love down by the river near my country home?"

Stunned, Stan dropped the magazine onto his lap, "What the Hell, Kenny?"

Kyle frowned, "Kenny, serious-"

"No, Kyle, I don't want your excuses! Don't you remember how sweet the wine was that night?"

Kyle tried to interrupt again, only to be intercepted by Kenny. "The hot July moon, it saw everything, remember?" Kenny asked fake tears in his eyes.

"Ken-"

"It was on my grandfather's farm, and I was only seventeen, only seventeen!" Kenny repeated, over exaggerating his emotions. "And you left in September, Kyle, and Stan as well!"

"KENNY!" Kyle yelled over Kenny's blind rampage of dramatics. "Why the hell are you putting us in the 'Strawberry Wine' song's plotline?"

Stan was slightly flushed at the implications that Kenny had made, clearly embarrassed. "Stan?" Kyle asked, waving a hand over his friend's face. "You know that you're catching flies, right?" he asked, pushing up Stan's chin to close his mouth with one finger. "And you tell me not to let Kenny get to me!" Kyle muttered under his breath, sighing afterward.

All was silent for a moment until "'This is the song that never ends…'" Kenny began to dance while singing, taking his annoying-Kyle game to the next level.

Kyle groaned in frustration, bowing his head and pulling at his hair.

* * *

Kyle was nervous; his shaking hands could tell you that. Christophe had already given him a lecture on drinking, ending said-lecture by banning him from alcohol. Kyle had wanted to say that he thought his manager was being unfair, he was a grown adult, he should be allowed to drink whatever the heck he wanted, but one look at the tape and a reminder of his screaming about "land sharks" and Kyle agreed with the manager, if only to get the man not to send the tape out to the press. He would die if it came to that.

The lecture hadn't made him nervous, only embarrassed, but the part after the lecture got him worried. Christophe didn't think Kyle would hold himself to his promise not to drink again. So, the manager had set him up for something else. Though, the man hadn't told him exactly what, just that Kenny had planned it all out. That part had made him nervous. When it came to Kenny, he could only imagine how horrid the punishment would be.

The day of the concert, he learned how horrid the punishment would be. Only, he had imagined something less embarrassing than the current situation. He had to do whatever Kenny wanted him to do the day of the concert. So, when he was forced into getting his body waxed, he probably shouldn't have been surprised as he was. And after the hours of screaming, thrashing, and pain, he came out with no hair except that on his head. Screaming at Kenny didn't help, as the man was too busy laughing.

"I got waxed too Kyle, it's okay!" he said merrily, wiping tears of happiness from his eyes. His face was flushed from laughter, and every once in a while he had small bursts of laughs pour out. Kyle glared at him, wishing for fire to ignite and burn the drummer in front of him. "Kyle," Kenny whimpered in reply to the glare, trying his best not to laugh, "We-we have to look our best tonight! Who knows what we'd have looked like had we gone out with all that boyish hair on us?"

Kyle growled, "Kenny, maybe you haven't noticed this, but we **ARE **boys!"

Kenny grinned, "Doesn't mean we have to look like it!" he said, raising a finger and touching the end of Kyle's nose while winking.

Kyle growled again, and Kenny laughed. "Come, my dear, let us get our clothing for the concert tonight!" he said, pulling Kyle along by the shoulders.

Kyle bit his lip, leaning against the wall next to the mirror. He crossed his arms, trying to hide what he was wearing but failing miserably. He was currently in the dressing room, alone for once only because he made everyone leave the room while he got dressed. No one except Kenny knew what he was dressed in. And for that he was immensely grateful. As soon as he came out of the room, they would laugh. He could only imagine what types of things the audience would think. Perhaps he would be listed as a pervert? Shuddering at the thought, a deep crimson blush made its way to his cheeks. He couldn't remember a day that he was as nervous as he was now. Tears came to his eyes, and he blinked them away immediately. He knew he was over-exaggerating, it wasn't that bad. And Kenny was dressed up too. Gathering his courage, he made his way to the door.

"Kenny?" he called out, opening the door a crack.

"Yes, my dear?" Kenny asked from the other side, peeking into the dressing room.

"I-I think I'm ready for makeup." he said.

Kenny smirked, "I knew you'd see it sooner or later!" he said merrily, pushing the door open with his index finger, Kyle backing away accordingly. After Kenny stepped into the room and saw his "creation," he clapped his hands together, "Here comes the fun part!" he proclaimed excitedly.

Kenny made him sit in the chair in front of the mirror. "Now, let's start with your hair!" he said, running his hands through the shaggy red hair. "This hairstyle just **won't **do!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, about to say something in his defense when he saw Kenny picking up scissors from the mirror's reflection. "Kenny…" he started warningly.

Kenny shushed him, "It'll all be over soon enough." he promised.

"Kenny, don't you dare!" Kyle threatened. "Aren't you supposed to listen to me?" Kenny questioned in a teacher-like voice.

"Now, would I do anything to hurt you or make you look absolutely awful?" Kyle shook his head, inwardly screaming the negative answer. Kenny nodded, "Let's begin then, _just trust me."_ Kyle sighed, and closed his eyes, unwilling to see what was going to happen.

* * *

** Narrating Game is where a person narrates their lives (ie, I would say: "Animegrl421 sat down to write on her laptop, gazing hopefully at the window only to feel the cold wrath of Occulta bring her back to writing once more.")**


	10. I Did Not Have Sexual RelatioPART TWO

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Ten: I Did Not Have Sexual Relations with That Roman (Part Two)_**

"My dear little Kye-Kye, you look absolutely GORGEOUS!" Kenny declared, spinning Kyle's chair around so the boy could face the mirror.

Kyle's eyes widened, "I thought it was better without all the hair and makeup, now I look like a-"

Kenny held up a hand, "You're supposed to look like that, don't you see your sexy outfit?"

Kyle blushed a deep crimson and pulled on his hair. "I still think it's a bit much," he mumbled.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "And my outfit isn't?"

Kyle couldn't help but shake his head, "Yeah, it is, but you're more outgoing than I am! People expect you to look like that!"

Kenny sighed and pinched his nose in slight frustration, "My baby boy still doesn't understand that he's a superstar!" he breathed. "Listen," he added in a louder voice, "if you don't go out there right now and shake what your mama gave ya, then I swear I will give the video of you drunk to the media."

Kyle looked at him, shocked, "You wouldn't."

Kenny smirked, "Wouldn't I?" he asked, taking out a tape from seemingly nowhere.

Kyle made a grab for the tape, but Kenny quickly pushed him away, "Ah, ah, ah," he tutted, raising his index finger and waving it to go with the syllables. "Even if you got this tape, it wouldn't matter; I have copies hidden in various places."

If looks could kill, Kenny would be disintegrated to nothingness from the glare he received from Kyle. As it were, Kenny couldn't take Kyle seriously. Not when the boy was dressed like he was at the moment. The glare to him looked more like a pout, which made him chuckle.

Kyle glared harder while Kenny erupted into laughter at the look. Kyle turned on his heel and headed to the door. Before he could open the door, Kenny stopped him. "Kye-Kye, you can't be seen before the show, it's bad luck!" he stated in his best serious tone.

Kyle just blinked at him, about to correct the other and tell him the superstition was for a bride before her wedding, but at Kenny's sigh, said nothing. "Here, put this on," Kenny ordered, grabbing a cloak from a chair in the room and handing it to Kyle.

Kyle blinked at him again, "What?" he questioned bluntly.

"If you don't put this cloak on, I'll put it on for you," Kenny stated.

Kyle, not wanting to take that chance, took the cloak out of Kenny's hands. He put it on slowly as Kenny went and got his own cloak to put on. "So," Kyle began, "do you always carry that tape of me being drunk around?"

Kenny laughed, "Only on Tuesdays!"

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at that, "But it's Frida-" he was cut off mid-sentence as Kenny grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Keep your hood up," Kenny warned. Sighing, Kyle put on the hood and followed behind Kenny unwillingly.

Going to the curtain, Kyle could see the manager waiting on them. Before he could get a good look at the man, he and Kenny both were ushered out onto the stage with a quickly spoken, "hurry" by Christophe.

Kyle almost tripped when he got on the stage. He really wasn't used to walking in high heels, which Kenny had insisted he wear. It was only a miracle that he was able to get to the stage without tripping at all, albeit he did stumble all the way there. Kyle put on the headset that was thrust into his hands and took the earplugs as well, though he couldn't put them in yet with the hood of his cloak hiding his ears. Though, he wasn't sure he could even put them in otherwise, not with the hair extensions Kenny had put on.

Kyle made his way to the center of the stage, surprised by how loud the crowd was without his earplugs in, he was already worried about going deaf without them in. The stage was dark, but through the darkness he could make out the shapes of Stan and Cartman in the back, both wearing cloaks. Kyle wondered if Kenny had made them wear the cloaks.

When the music started, the crowd screamed, making Kyle wince noticeably.

First the pre-recorded beeps began in a pattern of echoes. Mist surrounded the stage to add to the Halloween effect. Next, Cartman began his guitar duet with the beats, the strings seeming almost unplanned yet a pattern all the same.

Kyle took a deep breath and began:

_All of my love _

The sound of his voice echoed darkly as a light came on. On cue, everyone took off their cloaks, Kyle following after seeing Kenny shrugging his off in his peripheral vision. Kenny's bunny ears flopped as he sat back down behind his drum. Behind Kyle, Stan was decked out in what looked like the God's messenger, Hermes. At the other guitar, Cartman wore his usual offensive outfit for Halloween, a Hitler costume. Had Kyle been able to see him, he would've gotten extremely angry, which was possibly why Cartman was too far for him to see unless he looked directly behind himself.

The taking off of the cloaks lasted for only a second if not two but the effect the outfits was having on the costumes were outrageous. Kyle couldn't keep his flush down as he began to sing again, his fishnet stocking feeling slightly more uncomfortable than they were when he put them on, and the French Maid's dress feeling too revealing. Raising one fishnet-gloved hand to the headset, he let himself be taken by the music. The long ponytail hair extensions moved with him as he began to dance as usual. His only hope was not to trip anytime soon.

_What keeps the pressure building?_  
_What takes your breath away?_  
_What do I have to do to make you_  
_Want to fall in love with me?_  
_Fall in love with me_

Kyle leaned over towards the crowd, taking a stealthy stance as he walked around, singing as darkly as he could to add to the feel of Halloween, the feeling not having the desired effect because of his less-than scary costume.

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_

The pre-recorded echoes of "all of my love" repeated during the next verse.

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_

_All of my love_

"All of my love" echoed until the next verse.

_What is your satisfaction?_  
_I'll give you all you need_  
_What do I have to do to make you_  
_Want to fall in love with me?_  
_Fall in love with me_

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_

The pre-recorded echoes of "all of my love" repeated during the next verse.

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_  
_Deeper side of you_

Again "all of my love" repeated during the next verses.

_All of my love_

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_

_I want you to notice, _  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, _  
_Feel that deeper side of you_  
_Deeper side of you (1)_

The music lowered and did a slight fade-out.

As the cheering continued, Kyle took a deep breath, the next song was going to be slightly more screamo, but would hopefully be worth it. His feet already hurt from the high-heels. He had no clue how girls were able to stand in them at all, not to mention walking in them. He went to the side of the stage and quickly grabbed his glass of water and took a sip before returning.

"Okay, here comes our next song, I hope you guys like it as much as we do! Happy Halloween!" he said into his headset microphone, smiling. He was slightly shaky but he made himself go to the stage center and give the okay symbol to the rest of the band to go on with the next song. Kenny gave him a thumbs-up and Stan nodded. He didn't look at Cartman, knowing he'd be flipped off for even looking back at the boy.

Kyle took a deep breath before screaming:

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!_

Kenny drummed in a delicate beat as pre-recorded beats played behind him. The music picked up to a faster pace as Kyle continued:

_Crawling in my skin _  
_These wounds, they will not heal _  
_Fear is how I fall _  
_Confusing what is real _

The music went back to slow.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _  
_Consuming, confusing _(Stan whispered "confusing" behind Kyle's voice)  
_This lack of self-control I fear is overwhelming _  
_Controlling_ (Kenny whispered "controlling" behind Kyle's voice)

_I can't seem _  
_To find myself again _  
_My walls are closing in _

Stan rapped: _Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take_  
_I've felt this way before _  
_So insecure _

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _  
_Consuming, confusing _(Stan whispered "confusing" behind Kyle's voice)  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending _  
_Controlling _

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me _(Kenny whispered "pulled itself upon me)  
_Distracting, reacting _  
_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection _(Stan echoed Kyle's voice in a whisper)  
_It's haunting how I can't seem... _

_To find myself again _  
_My walls are closing in _  
Stan rapped: _Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take_

Kyle began to sing again:

_I've felt this way before _  
_So insecu- (2)_

Before Kyle could continue, he stumbled again in his dance. This time the heel twisted and he fell straight into the awaiting crowd. Before he knew it, he was being pulled at in all directions by eager women and their "gay best friends." He tried desperately to get out, pushing against the people holding him. In all the chaos, a gunshot rang out. The crowd immediately let go of him and he fell to the ground. Rubbing his sore backside, he tried to get up, only to find it difficult to stand. The music had stopped long before, and only murmurs amongst the audience were heard. Kyle blinked and looked up at the stage, wincing at how his neck hurt from the action. On stage, he could see his savior holding the gun he shot up at the ceiling. For a moment, his unfocused mind could barely make out the blurry figure. He saw the stripes of gold and black, he thought of a bumblebee. His head hurt but was soon becoming numb. Time slowed for him as the images around him became all the more blurry. His savior reached out his hand for him and in doing so got closer to him. Kyle's last word before he fell unconscious was a name. _"Christophe?"_

* * *

**1.** **"Obsession" by Interpartysystem **I'm sorry if any of the song sounds different, I went and got the lyrics, but as I was listening to the song, I realized the lyrics were wrong so I had to edit them myself...

**2.** **"Crawling Demo" by Linkin Park **Once again, I had to edit the lyrics myself, so don't expect them to be perfect. I really just copied them from a site but that site must've sucked 'cause it had too many errors...Though, I still love me some internets!


	11. Into the Past Kenny's Day Out Interlude

**Author's Note: Not your usual Band Drama material. This goes INTO THE PAST where Kenny had the most changing day of his life. **

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Eleven: Into the Past Kenny's Day Out Interlude_**

Kenny looked around the dinner table at the people he considered his friends. Every weekend since they began practicing music they came down to this same diner to eat. This being a huge tradition since it was currently the eighth year since it started. Kenny didn't mind going to the diner, it was the cost of the food there that bothered him. Today he'd chosen to not eat at all, as his contracting stomach constantly reminded him. Kyle had wanted to pay as usual, and even offered half his plate after the first offer was refused. Kenny didn't regret his decision though, after all, Kyle worked for his money. His mother's rules about giving him money were too strict otherwise.

Kenny pulled away from those thoughts as he heard a noise from beside him. He turned in his seat to see Cartman, his _supposed best friend_ was glowering at the table as hard as he could, as if he could make it catch on fire with his eyes. Cartman was more gluttonous than anyone Kenny knew of, though lately food wasn't on the boy's mind. Though, Cartman had plenty more to hate, his evil and conceited nature made hatred next to impossible for the boy. Not only did Cartman idolize Hitler, he was a racist that was more concerned about minorities running the world than the world itself exploding. If that wasn't enough reason to hate Cartman already, then Cartman constantly ripping on Kyle was more than enough reason.

Kenny looked at Kyle, who sat beside Stan opposite of him and Cartman. The boy was currently wagging his finger at Stan with a stern look on his face. That could only mean that Stan was on the receiving end of a lecture about something. Most likely: a) his indifference to homework b) his fast eating or c) his love for junk food. By the way Kyle's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the plate of fries smothered in ketchup, salt, and some other gooey sauce that was in front of Stan, Kenny knew it was c) his love for junk food. Kenny shook his head and smiled at the sight.

Kyle happened to be the most logical person of the group, he always knew what to do when the situation seemed hopeless and he stayed calm when everyone else panicked. Kyle was known for anger though, but only because Cartman was always making him angry. Kyle, being Jewish, was a quick enemy of the Hitler-fanatic Cartman, which took them both to a level of loathing which even they didn't know, existed. When they were kids they used to say they were "kind of friends," or even the more funny, "frienemies," but nowadays they say that they don't know why you're asking when it's blatantly obvious that they hate each other.

The one thing Kyle didn't know about Cartman was Cartman's hopeless crush on him. Which Kenny himself had a hard time thinking about. He had thought he was going crazy when he started noticing the stares and the more-than-noticeable touches Cartman would give Kyle. Kyle stayed silent about it all, possibly more traumatized by the idea than liking it. Then again, Kyle never noticed when people liked him, for friendship or for "more." He just didn't care about that type of stuff enough to pay it any attention. Though, there had been more hints when they were children than Kenny had cared to think about at the time. Like how Cartman wanted Kyle to suck his balls after a bet in fourth grade. Why a fourth grade boy wanted another boy to do this to him had been a minor concern of Kenny's at the time. After all, he was perverted even then and knew what Cartman's childhood wants pointed toward.

Kenny remembered when he finally decided to confront Cartman about the new attention on Kyle. They had been in the hallway at school last year. It was right after the final bell rang. Cartman was about to, undoubtfully, say something prejudice about Judaism to Kyle (for the fortieth time that day) when Kenny took his chance. He had walked right behind Cartman and whispered, "You want to tap that, doncha?"

Kenny smirked at the memory, causing Stan to raise an eyebrow at him. Kenny shrugged in response, and Stan, ever the one to not pry, shrugged and went back to his meal as Kyle continued on with his rant. Cartman had yet to notice anything around him, too engrossed in his glaring contest with his food.

Cartman's reaction to Kenny's whisper had been ever so memorable. First, the usually-composed and snarling Cartman stumbled in his mid-walk. Then, he turned to Kenny with a mixture of confusion, anger, and shock. Next, Cartman chose to stutter a, "Wh-wh-what?" that mimicked Kyle's mother almost perfectly. After that, Cartman blinked, straightened, and stormed from the building. His emotional roller coaster had caused many looks of uncertainty at Kenny, who had waved them off, too busy doubling over in laughter to do much else. From that day on, Kenny knew that his assumptions had been correct.

Kenny looked to Stan, whom was still happily chomping on his unhealthy food as Kyle glared at him, apparently having given up on his rant. Stan was the only one who could make Kyle stop mid-rant without getting hurt in the process, which meant something if you knew Kyle's deep opinionated-self. But, Stan was too leveled to care. He never did something out of the ordinary unless he absolutely had to. Sure, he played a couple sports, but he didn't act like a jock in the least. He thought sex was just…how to reproduce… Which Kenny still had trouble understanding. Sure, Stan made some perverse jokes, but he didn't actually talk about having sex.

To this day, Kenny had yet to find out if Stan was a virgin or not. A thing he knew Kyle was for sure. Not because Kyle had told him, but because of the boy's reaction to sexual innuendos. Most times he was oblivious to them, and the times he did get the jokes he would blush. Which was pretty girlish of him, but it made Kenny happy on the inside to see him do it. Not that he had a crush on Kyle, he didn't at that moment. At least, he didn't think he did. Kenny shrugged, it didn't matter to him. His motto was literally: "Anyone is my crush as long as they can provide the right package." He would mix it up some every time he said it (so he didn't sound like a skipping record) but it was basically the same.

Kenny shifted slightly in his seat as his stomach contracted again. He knew he should've taken Kyle up on the offer of buying his food, but he was kind of glad he didn't. Kyle always paid for Kenny's food, which hurt his pride more than anything. Usually he only cared if Kyle was the one buying though. When Cartman offered money or food, he took it without a care. The boy was rich though, so taking money from him was different than from Kyle. Plus, Cartman was an asshole so Kenny didn't care about expenses he made for him.

Kenny glanced back at Kyle, who was holding his left hand out, elbow on table and right hand tucked under left elbow. His eyes were closed as he sighed out an, "I told you so," to Stan. Meanwhile, Stan held his mouth and whimpered. Kenny could only assume that in the time that he was zoned out, Stan had a tooth a) break b) fall out or c) lose a filling. By the way Stan was tearing up; he imagined it was a) the tooth broke. He allowed himself a small chuckle at Stan's stupidity.

Cartman finally looked up from the table, the food apparently winning the contest. Kenny liked to tease Cartman by asking if his latest dislike in food was because of his latest crush. Cartman liked to reply to Kenny by telling him to "shut the fuck up" and flipping him off. Not that Cartman offended Kenny by his actions, far from it actually, Kenny was rather amused every time the boy did it.

Kenny watched with a soft smile tugging on his lips as Cartman began to laugh at Stan. Stan was in too much pain to reply. Finally, Kyle decided that he couldn't take Stan's pain anymore and got up from the table. He helped Stan up and said goodbye before leaving Cartman and himself alone. He watched with a frown as Cartman watched Kyle and Stan exit from the diner. His eyes didn't leave Kyle's back once, not even to blink, until they were out of sight.

Sure, Kenny thought it was all fun and games, but he knew when it got a bit too weird. If Cartman took it farther than he already had then Kenny would have to make him stop. And Kenny really didn't want to get involved with something so creepy…

Cartman got up and left without saying goodbye, while Kenny decided to stay for a bit longer. He gently ran a hand through his hair before suddenly pulling it in frustration. He needed someone to talk to, _badly._

Kenny sighed before deciding to eat the rest of Cartman's fries. It's not like he was going to come back anytime soon, he never did. Kenny was always alone nowadays. What with Stan latching onto his _"Super Best Friend Forever"_ Kyle, and Cartman being somewhat of a loner, Kenny was left to his own devices. Which normally was bad, but today he didn't feel like risking his life to STDs by fucking some strange whore on the street…or Bebe now that he thought about it.

So, what was a boy to do but to finish his silent meal and have a couple hour long walk? Anything to avoid home was good enough for him. And so, Kenny rose and threw away the garbage on the table before heading outside to greet the harsh weather of Colorado.

* * *

He thought before that Cartman was the most gluttonous and evil person he knew, but looking at the man whose blood ran through his veins, he knew that was a lie. This man was worse than Cartman. At least Cartman liked his family. Kenny's father didn't. No matter how hard he tried, that man was never satisfied with his life. The alcoholic bastard. That man was one of the worst men in the world. His mother wasn't much better, but at least she knew he was there, even choosing to acknowledge him at times.

So, when he found himself at home, he wasn't the least bit surprised with the screams coming from inside. He could hear his mother crying and his father yelling at her to "shut up." Kenny paused for a moment before making himself enter the house. "What're you doing back 'ere you worthless piece of shit?" Kenny's _dear_ father slurred out.

"So now _I'm_ the 'worthless piece of shit?'" Kenny began as he walked to the kitchen. "Tough words for a man that just got out of jail." he ended. Kenny opened the fridge and noticed that it had literally nothing inside. Except for a few crumbs, of course. With a curse on his lips, he made his way down the hall to his room. On the way there, his father cursed him with words even a sailor would be ashamed of saying. When his dad noticed that Kenny wasn't paying attention, as per usual, he decided to throw the nearest bottle at him. Kenny, for once not ready for the attack, gave into his first instinct to catch the object. When the glass bottle collided, it broke in his hand.

With a slight grimace at the pain, he turned towards his dad to see the man was already downing another bottle. "Goddammit," he cursed. He went to the faucet in the kitchen and turned the knob only to get no water. "Let me guess, no one paid the water bill? Again." he stated to himself. He settled for picking the shards in his hand out manually.

He knew his mother was probably getting high on some pills or some shit in her room. Who knew how she paid for her addiction when they didn't have money enough for water or food? It was a wonder that the city didn't evict them. With a sigh, Kenny grabbed the least grungy hand towel on the counter, already knowing that no clean ones would be available. He wrapped the towel around his hand in a makeshift bandage, once again knowing no bandages were around.

He could hear his father rampaging in the living room about some show when the lights went out. _And there went the electricity,_ he thought melodramatically to himself, opting against staying there for long enough to see his father's reaction.

Kenny quickly closed the front door behind him and allowed himself to breathe. His father was drunk. Again. And he hadn't had but a small meal of fries from Cartman's plate that afternoon. He wished once again for his life to be different. He would be what the world calls "suicidal" if not for his innate ability to revive from death.

If his father had kept away from alcohol and his mother away from drugs of any kind…Kenny shook his head from those thoughts. Hoping meant nothing. Hoping was useless. It was God's way of saying "I hate you." His siblings knew that already, that's why they both ran away when they got the chance. Kenny wasn't invited on that particular trip, not that he'd ever expected to be invited anywhere by anybody that didn't feel like they _had _to invite him.

Kenny was always the one out of the group, and from the looks of things, he would always be such. He didn't like it one bit, but what was he to do? His own family couldn't take him, why would anyone else want him?

He bit his lip and clenched his fist as he heard his father's outraged screams. _That stupid drunk asshole…_ Before he could regain control of his anger, he found his fist in immense pain and a new hole in his wall from said-fist. With a growl at the spot, he turned from his home and began down the road to Cartman's.

* * *

Cartman was always an asshole. When Kenny needed him most, he decided to rip on him for being poor, as per usual. Kenny sighed. He really didn't want to take this. He was already having a shitty day, and now Cartman was telling him his life sucked. He didn't need anyone telling him what he already knew and felt every day of his life.

At least Cartman's mom helped his hand. His excuse for his glass-covered hand? He didn't need one anymore. Cartman and his mother knew better than to bring up his injuries by now. They wouldn't get a straight answer no matter what tactic they tried.

* * *

"So, then Stan decided to eat without a care that his teeth couldn't take the food so soon after his last tooth surgery." Kyle stated with a sigh to Wendy.

"So that's how come my boyfriend can't talk, then?" Wendy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Pretty much, yeah, his tooth broke and some fillings got out too. I told him that was stupid…" Kyle said. "Anyway, the dentist took care of the pain, but he wasn't able to get Stan in the office for real 'till today."

"Ah, so this is my punishment for having a stupid boyfriend." Wendy stated.

Kyle nodded knowingly while Stan glared at both of them. Kenny could see the smiles tugging at the corners of Wendy and Kyle's lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were joking at Stan's expense, and enjoying the silence all the while.

"I know it's horrible for you Wendy, I know how much you were hoping on using that mouth of his later." Kenny added in with a wink. "Particularly the tongue," he added with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Wendy elbowed his stomach in reply, a smile on her lips, "Yes, that is too bad isn't it? Guess I'll just use you for that matter."

Kenny laughed at Stan's expression and Wendy's own perversion. School had to be the best part of the day for being the most boring as well. It was rather interesting to see everyone in so much drama all the time. Yet, it was so melodramatic too. In most cases, girls only fought for boys in class, from which there weren't many to choose. Kenny usually wasn't boyfriend material; he was more like a "sexual advisor."

* * *

After school, the band got together to practice again, as they did every time they had a chance since fourth grade. So, ten years practicing, eight years dining after on weekends. Usually they didn't have time to practice on weekdays. With Kyle's presidency in every academic club and advanced class homework, Stan's sports schedule, and Cartman's…Cartman-Schedule, they never planned exact dates, a fact which frustrated Kyle to no end.

Kenny loved to play the drums, not only did he get to make perverted jokes about his instrument, but he got to hit the drums to get out his anger. If only he could have a set at home…Then again, his father wouldn't like that very much…

Kenny grimaced and began to count off the band's next song. At least he had drums, right? It was a gift from Kyle's dad, from when the band first started. He still didn't know how to react about such a big gift. But, when asked, the man just told him to make good use of it. And Kenny did make good use of it. The instruments stayed in Stan's garage since his parents didn't care about them being loud, which was important because they did songs with Kyle screaming in them, and that wasn't very quiet.

* * *

Kenny decided to check on his mother a week later. He had stayed at Cartman's house too long anyway. Not that Cartman cared as much as he pretended to. The boy was worried, but didn't want to look like a girl by saying such emotions in words. "You gonna be okay?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded, "it's not like anything's gonna really happen. I'm just going home before our next gig." Kenny looked at the clock on the wall behind Cartman, "In fifteen minutes."

Cartman nodded, "You better, or Kyle will have your balls hanging on a stick. He's freaking out since he heard that a manager is in South Park looking for fresh talent."

Kenny laughed, "Tell me about it! He's been going crazy lately! I'm praying for him to come to his senses soon or else he'll have us having sex with the instruments to help tune them or something!"

"How would that work?" Cartman laughed out.

Kenny's face grew serious, "You don't wanna know, dude, you just don't wanna know."

After some thinking about that particular sentence, Cartman went on, "Just watch yourself, I don't know what's going on, but from the way your hand was when you arrived, it can't be good."

Kenny gasped dramatically, "Are you saying you care, Eric Cartman?"

Cartman pushed the blond towards the front door, "Never."

Kenny winked at him before pulling up his hood and walking out the door. He was surprised at how much he liked Cartman after spending a few days with him without the interference of his latest crush or any matter to make Eric mad. Kenny always enjoyed the perverted humor Cartman had when he wasn't around the others. Not to mention, the boy had good internet access.

* * *

Kenny paused outside his home in wonder. He couldn't hear any yelling like he usually did. He knew it was a bit early, but surely not that early… With suspicious footsteps, Kenny began to open the door, already feeling his intuition telling him to turn back.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Kyle asked Cartman and Stan. They shrugged in turn. So far, Cartman had only told them that Kenny had gone home. It was ten minutes before they had to play for the club. Kyle usually would have been okay with waiting for an hour or so more, but tonight a certain Frenchman sat in the corner watching bands with intensely. Kyle told them that he heard the man was looking for talent for his music company. And because of this, Kyle wanted everyone here on time, in position to play.

"That's it; I'm going to check on him." Cartman said, getting up from his seat. Kyle looked at him with horror in his eyes. Cartman sighed in turn. "He's not going anywhere, geez. Jews are so wired for success."

Kyle glared at him, "Now's not the tim-"

"I agree, Kahl, it's not the time to be arguing over this, I have to find Kenny." Cartman declared seriously before humming a tune and walking out of the club at a slow pace.

* * *

Kenny didn't bother to close the door, the scene before him too much to take in. He couldn't react, couldn't move at all.

* * *

Kyle panicked, the man looked impatient. Just when the manager was about to get up, and quite possibly leave, Kyle went to the stage. It had been over half an hour now. Where did Cartman go and why hadn't he and Kenny returned yet?

Kyle took his place at the microphone. He could feel his own fear double as the man in the back locked eyes with him. Kyle closed his eyes for a moment. Now wasn't the time for panic.

He turned to Stan, who apparently had a back-up plan for their gig tonight. Stan was currently placing his guitar on. With a few strums to ensure the instrument's tune was perfect, he nodded towards the DJ. The DJ then began to set up a CD, while a guy next to him worked on a few switches. The lights dimmed to black and a spotlight appeared on Kyle. When the CD began with Kenny's voice, Kyle smiled and regained his confidence. Stan was using a pre-recorded CD of their songs.

* * *

Kenny regained his senses, "Why?" he began, his voice cracking. After a moment, he felt his fists closing just as they did the day he had left his house. He felt himself move before he could tell himself to do so. Each step led him closer to his mother, the woman he loved for noticing him when barely anyone did. She laid in the middle of the floor, her hair covering her face. He fell to the floor beside her, his movements stiff.

His hand reached out and pushed his mother's hair back. Her eyes were still open in horror, making Kenny flinch. He gently pulled the eyelids down.

* * *

He recognized the song immediately by the numbers Kenny's recorded voice counted off (he made them have different numbers for different songs). He smiled when he noticed that the sound quality was life-like, and prayed the CD wouldn't skip like it would in a Brittany Spears concert. Of course, to add to the display he was going to actually sing. After hearing the beginning instruments played, Kyle began:

_"You never go_  
_You're always here_  
_Suffocating me_  
_Under my skin_  
_I cannot run away_  
_Fading slowly"_

* * *

"She's dead." Kenny said. The body below him mocked his emotional state. It was so peaceful now. Even the spilt pill bottle looked angelic next to death.

"'Bout time that slut died," a voice stated from the kitchen. "She was fucking useless 'round here."

Kenny gritted his teeth and looked to his father, who stood by the open doorway. Where he had been, Kenny didn't care to know. All he knew was the anger that possessed him. "Why? Why didn't you call the hospital, or…do anything?"

His father shrugged and shut the door. "Does it matter, one less mouth to feed, or to hear complaints from."

Kenny felt himself hit the man before him before he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Kyle could feel the music surge through him, he wished Kenny and Cartman were with the band. Mainly Kenny, Cartman was a bastard. He continued on as the music began to speed up:

_"I Give it all to you_  
_Letting go of me_  
_Reaching as I fall_  
_I know it's already over now_  
_Nothing left to lose_  
_Loving you again_  
_I know it's already over_  
_Already over now"_

* * *

Kenny heard the sickening CRACK of his father's jaw as his fist collided with it. The hit felt good, but when the moment of silent shock passed, his father paid him back for it.

* * *

_"My best defense_  
_Running from you_  
_Cost me everything_  
_I can't resist_  
_Take all you want from me_  
_Breaking slowly"_

* * *

Kenny had his first real physical fight with his father right there, beside his mother's body. He was trembling as his father pushed him to the floor, right on top of some glass beer bottles. The glass pierced his skin, making him wince. But they also gave him an idea.

* * *

_"You're all I'm reaching for_  
_It's already over_  
_All I'm reaching for_  
_It's already over now"_

* * *

Kenny grabbed a rather big shard of a glass bottle and jumped up from the floor. The adrenaline of what he was about to do urged him on. As his dad began to charge at him again he took the shard and jammed it into the man's neck. The next moment happened very fast, all he could remember was a piercing scream and blood.

* * *

_"Give it all to you_  
_Offer up my soul_  
_It's already over_  
_Already over_  
_Now"_

* * *

Cartman helped his shocked friend out of the house, wondering what the hell happened. He had to remain impassive to the situation. He had to, for Kenny's sake. He went inside and examined the area. From the looks of things at the moment, the policemen of South Park would arrest Kenny for the murders of his parents; they weren't the smartest cops around.

Cartman, being the good friend he was, quickly went over to Kenny and shook him. "Kenny, _goddammit,_ now is not the time to pass out on me! Wake up!"

Kenny blinked at Cartman, not knowing what to do now. "Kenny, where do you keep the gasoline?"

* * *

_I know it's already over_  
_Already over _

_(1)_

* * *

The two watched in silence as Cartman threw the match onto the trail of gasoline leading up to the house. The gas inside would create a massive fire, getting rid of any and all evidence. The cops wouldn't look too far into this case if Cartman knew them well. And he did.

Kenny watched in silence as everything he knew burned to ash. His house, his room, his mattress, his parents…Everything he ever knew and hated…And he laughed.

* * *

**References:**  
**1) "Already Over" by Red -**Yes, I know the song has piano and all that, but I replaced it with the two guitars' sounds, the drums, and Kyle's voice.

**Author's Note:** **Yeah, I know, kinda different for Band Drama. But, I had to put it in! **  
**Also, everyone please thank Occulta for making me write until my hands were going to fall off, and for looking over this for me by reading her stories! (C'mon, you know you want to! ;D) One of them is based off Band Drama! (It's smut!) Go to my profile to find a link to her stories or her own profile.**


	12. I Did Not Have Sexual RelatioPART THREE

**Author's Note: The concert in this chapter INCLUDES DANCING!**

**Band Drama **

**_Chapter Twelve: I Did Not Have Sexual Relations that Roman (Part 3 of 3)_**

"Ugh," Kyle sounded as he woke. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, wondering where he was. He could feel a warm, wet washcloth on his forehead and a large cover over him.

"Aw, you're so cute when you wake peacefully!" Kyle heard Kenny say.

Wait…Why would Kenny be in the same room but not wake him up annoyingly? Something wasn't right. Kyle opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "What's going on?" he muttered. He could see blurry figures hovering over him. Kyle was going to yawn, but he stopped mid-opening of the mouth when a thin object was pushed into it. Kyle frowned, recognizing the feel of the thermometer. Kyle gazed at Kenny, withholding a glare.

"You were just almost killed by fans after falling off stage, dude." Stan supplied.

Kyle made to get up, but was stopped by a hand, "Don't get up yet!" Kenny stated angrily. Seeing Kyle's annoyed face, he decided a different approach was in order. "Oh, my poor; poor Kye-Kye!" Kenny stated, his bottom lip moving to a pout. "I was so worried about you!" Kenny grabbed Kyle's hands in a dramatic display and kneeled on the floor beside the couch on which Kyle laid. "I thought I…I thought we lost you!" Kenny cried in despair.

Kyle's eyebrow twitched at the scene, but he let Kenny carry on without another thought. His eyes met Christophe's almost by accident. He was surprised to see that the manager wore a rather girly-looking bee costume, equipped with a short shirt, miniskirt, high heels, and antennas. Kyle's eyes widened and Christophe smiled at him.

"Like the costume? Kenny picked it out for me." Christophe stated.

"Yeah, it was half-price and came with a lollipop!" Kenny stated with a large smile. The room was silent at his sudden mood swing. "What?" he asked. Seeing their un-amused faces, he decided to continue on crying over Kyle. The thermometer beeped and Christophe took it out before Kenny could. Holding Kenny down with one hand and tuning out the whines coming from the boy, Christophe told everyone that Kyle had a normal temperature. At this news, Kenny fell to the floor, "Oh, my poor- wait…He's not deathly ill? That's good news!" Kenny stated, practically dancing in place. "I always knew you were strong! No matter what the media says about your femininity!" he added much to Kyle's anger.

Before Kenny could continue, Christophe cleared his throat, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked Kyle.

Kyle nodded, "I'm kinda numb, but okay." He once again tried to get up, but was pushed down by Kenny.

"Kye-Kye, you can't get up yet!" Kenny proclaimed, his pout becoming more prominent. Kyle blinked and stared at the boy.

Kenny gave him a smirk in return, which caused Kyle to stare at him blankly. The contest to see who would give in to the other first continued for a minute before Christophe cleared his throat. Kyle turned to the manager, realizing only afterward that he had lost the contest. Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle could see Kenny's smirk widen. Kyle's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he gave Christophe his full attention. The man only shrugged, indicating that he had nothing to say.

Kyle sighed, "So, how're the fans?"

Christophe rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, they're demanding."

"Demanding us to continue?" Kyle questioned.

"More like demanding to see a performance other than just singing."

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, "But I just fell offstage…" he whined weakly.

"You know this business doesn't revolve around you, right?" Cartman asked irritably with a raised eyebrow.

Kyle gave him a puzzled look, "Oh really? _I_ didn't know that!"

Kenny gave Cartman a weird look before going back to loving on Kyle. Stan broke the awkward silence, "Well, it's time to see whether you can get up without injuring yourself further."

"How bad was I hurt?" Kyle began, "I mean, I don't feel hurt so it can't be that bad, can it?"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "You're bruised all over." he stated.

At this, Kyle tried to get up to look at himself, but once again Kenny held him back. "Okay, Kenny, this is getting old…"

"Kenny, let Kyle get up." Christophe stated authoritively.

Kenny gave him the look of a defeated puppy before backing off Kyle. "Thanks," Kyle murmured to the manager. He gingerly sat up in the bed, feeling some soreness from the fall. He placed his legs off the couch; tentatively he tried placing some weight on his left foot, then his right. The right was sore, but the left wasn't. He decided to stand and did so slowly. He could feel his muscles protest some, but the same muscles always hurt after shows so he was used to the feeling of them by now. He stretched, smiling once he noticed that someone had helped him out of most of the dress. The shorts and tank top underneath it was all that remained. Brushing a hand through his hair, he noted that the pigtails were out.

"Oh, Kye-Kye, are you okay? It's my fault, I know, I should've picked out shorter heel-"

"Kenny," Kyle interrupted, "I'm fine!"

Kenny didn't repress the hug that came after the news. Kyle choked some from the pressure of the hug. "Are we going to finish the show?"

"The show MUST go on!" Kenny stated. "But since you were out an hour, I've decided to go with Plan F of the band's pre-choreographed songs."

Kyle frowned at the familiar letter plan. "Do I have to? Doesn't everyone already think I'm feminine enough for a gay man without all these dances?" he groaned, pinching his nose in a very Stan-like way.

Christophe smirked, "Okay then, it's settled, you will go out there and do Plan F!" The manager proceeded to push them out of the room, yelling at them to go to their dressing rooms. He was going to call Kyle back to talk privately with him for a moment, but Kenny had already dragged the boy into his room.

* * *

"You'd think you would've learned not to dress me by now!" Kyle reminded, stepping into the knee-high boots, "After all, heels aren't the best thing for me as we've already learned."

Kenny smiled at him in return, "Well then, you'll have to practice wearing them!"

Kyle laughed, "I'm not going to run around in high heels all day!" He proceeded to lace the boots up.

Kenny looked through the hats; "I'm just saying that you should dress up like a girl more often!" he defended.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "But why would I want to do that?"

"To practice wearing high heels," Kenny stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I feel like I'm the main guy in _Idiocracy_ right now asking the others why plants should have _Brawndo_ instead of water…" Kyle said, his mind wondering to the movie as he went to the room's mirror.

Kenny laughed, "Because it's what plants crave!" he answered.

Kyle smiled at him, "Because it's got electrolytes."* he finished. He began messing with his hair, waiting on Kenny.

"Wear the black jacket; it'll go with those pants!" Kenny said, grabbing a hat. Kyle gave him a soft smile, "You mean the leather one?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "What other jacket goes with your _leather_ outfit?" he asked, stressing the word "leather."

Kyle went to get the jacket, thinking about his weird friendship with Kenny. A thought was brought to his mind, "Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Cartman?" Kyle asked.

Kenny gave him a look, his eyes practically flashing at the question. "Why ever would you ask something about Cartman?"

Kyle shrugged, "Because he's being an asshole."

"He's always an asshole, Kyle; it comes with the package that is Cartman." Kenny said, throwing the hat to Kyle, who caught it.

"Yeah, but he's been more so when I woke."

Kenny walked up to him, and winked. "He's just mad that you didn't get to see his costume before Christophe made him take it off declaring that he didn't want you killing someone right after you woke."

Kenny threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders before the boy could ask what Cartman was dressed as for Halloween. On the way out, Kenny grabbed a couple black gloves and shoved them into Kyle's hands, who sighed in resignation and put them on.

* * *

"Hello, everyone and thank you for waiting on Kyle to get better! To alleviate your worry, the band has decided to perform an unreleased song!" The crowd cheered at Christophe's announcement. Most scared to give anything other than positive feedback after the display of Christophe and his gun.

The manager walked off stage and the lights went out. A pole was brought onstage during the confusion. Kyle waited behind the curtain with the others. "Ready guys?" he asked when Christophe signaled them.

At their nods, Kyle signaled for Christophe to start the song. For once he had decided not to complain much about the song. After all, he had just fainted in a crowd because he fell. He couldn't get more feminine now.

The beats started and a screen showed Kyle moving to the stage. A headset was half-hidden under his hat, allowing him to sing with the pre-recorded song. He remembered the first time he had to sing with a prerecorded song and smiled, adding to the dark look he'd been working on. On stage, he was greeted with screams. A spotlight was turned to him and he walked down the stage to the pole.

_So hot out of the box_

Kyle began his dance, undoing his jacket bit by bit.

_Can we pick up the pace_

He did small tricks on the pole, finishing his work on his coat. He got into the music, letting it guide him through the improvisation parts.

_Turn it up, heat it up_

He threw his jacket to the crowd and swung himself to the other side of the pole by one foot. He closed his eyes and threw back his head, giving the impression of ecstasy.

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

With a come hither motion of his fingers, the others were alerted of their nearing parts. He placed a finger into his mouth, taking off a leather glove with his teeth. He repeated the motion with his other hand, wrapping himself around the pole as if it was his lifeline.

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

He slid down the pole, front facing the crowd. An arm was straight up, his hand still gripping the pole. He spread his legs, the leather pants leaving little to the imagination.

Behind Kyle, the others came out, greeted with cheers that matched Kyle's. They stopped mid-stage and posed in different positions, Kenny holding his hat down over his face, Cartman standing, giving off the feel of intimidation, and Stan on the other side, kneeling.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

Kyle looked to the left then the right; he shot straight up and headed towards the members behind him. When he walked past each one, they became animated, each dancing with different beats.

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

Kyle threw his discarded gloves to the crowd, next choosing to take off his belt. Stan took his place behind Kyle, his hands roaming to the belt. Kyle took Stan's hand and together they made the belt slide off with ease.

_Give it to ya 'til you're screamin' my name_

Kyle turned so his front was facing Stan, a hand coming up to the black haired boy's face. The belt was wrapped around Stan's waist, tying the boy to Kyle around the lower midsection.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

Kyle's hands roamed to Stan's chest seductively, the belt tightening, his face coming dangerously close to Stan's.

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh!_

Kyle pushed Stan with the hand on his chest. The boy tipped back, whirling back to his original position. The belt fell to the floor. Kyle turned on his heel to where Kenny and Cartman were still dancing to the beats. Behind him, Stan followed hypnotically.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Kyle came to the pole again, twirling around it like a pro this time. Stan stopped where he first stood and began to dance once again.

_Oh!_

Cartman began to walk to a place behind Kyle.

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Kyle stopped the pole dance and fell backwards, only to have Cartman catch him. The boy picked him up bridal style. Eric then tilted so Kyle could slip out of the hold onto his feet easily. Kyle turned to Cartman, who stood still.

_'Sall right_

Kyle touched Cartman's face like he did Stan's, this time he let his fingers trail down slower.

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

Kyle leaned closer to Cartman, his face a centimeter away from the other boy's. Kenny came up behind him so that Kyle was in the middle of Kenny and Cartman.

_Take the pain_

Cartman raised his hands, placing them on Kyle's hips in a dominating way.

_Take the pleasure_

Kenny chose to hug Kyle from behind, running his lips over the redhead's neckline.

_I'm the master of both_

In one swift move, Kyle turned out of their embrace.

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

With one arm on each, Kyle was lifted and turned to face the crowd.

_Let me into your soul_

Kyle was let down to the floor.

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Kyle turned to Cartman as Kenny turned away and walked to Stan.

_No escaping when I start_

Kyle went back to the compromising position he was in earlier with Cartman, this time grabbing the other boy's necktie and walking backwards down the stage. With a twirl, Kyle was behind Cartman, his hands roaming the other boy's body.

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

His hands stopped at the chest, ripping open the button-up shirt with one quick movement.

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

His hands roamed lower.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

Kyle moved his face to Cartman's ear, giving the impression of whispering to the other boy.

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

Kyle tugged the necktie teasingly from behind the boy's back.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Kyle stopped his hands' movements as Cartman whirled around, causing Kyle to wrap his arms around the boy's body.

_Oh _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

Kyle let go of Cartman and moved his hand in a small motion, Cartman's body following the hand movement precisely before he backed away until he was with Stan and Kenny.

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

Kyle walked to the back, in front of the group. He took off his hat and threw it, only for it to be caught by a smirking Kenny.

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

Kenny threw the hat off the stage.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_(Echoes of "oh" were played) _

With each "oh," the group did a dance move in unison.

_Oh_

Kyle stepped out of the group.

_Do you like what you see?_

The boys behind him began to let their hands roam on his body.

_Oh_

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!_

The hands fell as Kyle opened his legs more. Kenny and Stan dropped to their knees and crawled behind Kyle. Kyle lifted his arm into the air as a show of power.

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

Stan and Kenny crawled underneath Kyle, picking him up along the way.

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

Kyle was carried for a short distance as he sang. Cartman stayed beside him along the way.

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Christophe managed to enter unnoticed from the side.

_Oh!_

The Frenchman, along with Cartman, lifted Kyle from Stan and Kenny's backs. The two immediately ducked to make the lift easier.

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

Kyle was put down and the group began to assemble in a line with Kyle in front.

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

Behind Kyle, all the members dropped to the floor including the manager.

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_(1)_

Kyle sang the last line with a smile, his breathing coming out in puffs. He couldn't believe he actually made it through this song without either hurting himself or dying of embarrassment. In all actuality, the parts with the closeness weren't supposed to include lips-on-skin, but somehow the improvisation system worked to their benefit.

* * *

The concert ended after that song, but the fans weren't very disappointed. Not when, as an added bonus, Christophe decided to set up an all-night picture signing for those that attended the concert. It was there that Kyle sat at a long table with Cartman beside him on his left, Kenny on his right, and Stan on Kenny's right. Cartman hadn't spoken a word since they finished the song except to say that he thought this signing was stupid and that it was just like a Frenchman to bribe fans to stay fans.

"I'm so proud of you, Kyle; I never thought you'd actually do Plan F without complaint!" Kenny complimented as he handed off a paper to a man.

Kyle blushed at the memory, glad that makeup had covered his blush during the song. He could still feel the hot flush of his skin at the contact it made with the others in the group. "You and me both." he responded.

"How come you aren't going crazy from all the gayness in the band yet, Stan?" Kenny asked teasingly.

Stan signed the next picture before answering, "Because it's fun to dance?" he stated/asked.

Kenny quirked an eyebrow, "So you don't really know then?"

"Dude, it's fun just to be hanging with my three best friends from elementary school, nothing could amount to how bad fourth grade was." Stan said.

"Uh-huh…" Kenny said, his mind wondering, "And yet you don't answer my question exactly."

Stan shook his head, "Kenny, you're acting weirdly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just curious is all." Kenny replied with a knowing smile. He turned towards the rather large-breasted woman in front of him, "Not married, I hope?" he said to the woman, earning him a giggle.

Kyle smiled at the scene before frowning at his next fan in line, "Do I know you?" he asked the man.

"If you did then I would be the happiest man in the world, alas I am not. So, you must not know me." the man replied.

Kyle smiled, "Nice pick-up line." he commented before asking for the man's name.

"Just make it out to 'an old friend' so my friends will think that I know you."

Kyle gave the man a look before shrugging and signing the picture appropriately. "Okay, then, here ya are."

The man took the picture with a smile that sent shivers down Kyle's spine. As the guy walked away, Kyle got a perfect view of the man's butt, once again causing shivers to run down his spine. He distractedly signed the next picture, wondering where he'd seen the man before.

"Enjoying the view, _kike?"_ Cartman asked in a whisper so the fans wouldn't hear, following Kyle's eyes through the crowd to the back of the man from earlier.

"Jealous?" Kyle asked jokingly.

Cartman didn't find it funny, "What is there to be jealous of? Your faggot ways?"

Kyle gritted his teeth, "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, except your Jewfag self sitting next to me." Cartman stated stiffly.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "You need new insults. The ones from fourth grade are getting old."

Cartman shut-up at that. Possibly from noticing Kenny's stare at him from across the table, or from Kyle's insult, or even both. Either way, Cartman was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

On the bus, the band each had their writing hand in a comfortable resting spot, never moving it. Kyle sat on the couch, Stan on the floor next to him, Cartman at the table's bar, and Kenny in front of Cartman. They each were dozing off while waiting for the manager to come when, finally, the man entered the bus.

"I've just had a stroke of genius!" Christophe announced, holding up a paper from the numerous sheets in his hand.

Kyle squinted at the paper, wishing his sight would focus on the words, "What's that?" he asked with a yawn.

Christophe smiled, "It's a flyer!"

"For?" Kenny pushed.

"For our new contest! We randomly select a person, that has bought a place on our new site online, to come with us for our music video!" he explained.

Kyle rubbed his eyes with a hand and groaned, "I thought we were supposed to be doing shows only."

"If you want to be bound to those rules, then sure, but if you want to go by **my** rules you'll see that I don't care about those other rules." Christophe said in a serious voice.

Kyle yawned again, Stan joining him this time. "For what song?"

"The song set for Plan T I believe would be fitting, don't you think?"

That woke Kyle up, "You're kidding right?" Christophe just smiled. "Right?" Kyle asked again, only getting silence in return.

* * *

The bus was to take them to the airport today. They would be flying straight to Europe for the next few plans. Everyone was currently asleep, the day of singing, dancing, arguing, and in Kyle's case, fainting, had made them pass out as soon as their heads hit the sheets. One person had managed to stay up though, Kenny. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

First Cartman was acting weirdly over Kyle, possibly from obsessing over the boy and seeing him never return that obsession. Or, and this is Kenny's thinking, Cartman couldn't stop getting all hot around Kyle and decided to repress the feelings with anger at the boy. Probably not the best thing to do, but Kenny didn't judge.

He continued to wonder about how this would work into the future when his cell phone began to vibrate. The caller ID displayed "Unknown" as the caller. Thinking that maybe that girl with the large breasts from the signing was calling, he answered. "Hello?" he asked, getting up from his bed and moving downstairs so as not to disturb the others. At first he got no answer. Thinking the girl was shy, he tried again, "Hello?" he asked.

This time he got an answer, "I know what you did." the voice stated.

Kenny pondered this for a moment, "Uh, if this is one of those 'I know what you did last summer' prank calls then you're wasting your time."

"You murdered your father."

* * *

**~OH! DRAMA!~**

***Shout-out to my_ Idiocracy_-lovers! :)**

**1. "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert**

**Thank you My Dear Occulta for your wonderful Beta'ing skills! :D Thanks to you, this chapter came out perfectly! **


	13. The Cult of the Supreme Being Part One

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Cult of the Supreme Being (Part One)_**

Kyle woke suddenly after hearing a loud crash coming from the lower level of the bus. Pushing the covers off of himself with an adrenaline he didn't know he could possess, he got up and ran to where the noise originated. Someone was shouting, he knew the voice as Kenny's.

"SHE TREATS YOU LIKE SHIT!" He heard the man shout, making him pause before he proceeded into the room.

He was surprised to see the all-out battle happening in the room. The first thing he noticed was the broken glass on the floor behind Kenny. The next thing he noticed was Cartman holding Stan back from hitting Kenny, he had never seen Stan so furious before and from the raging anger he could see in his friend's face as well as the sentence from before that the argument was about Wendy.

It had been an unspoken rule amongst the group not to mention the woman, especially around Stan. She was constantly cheating on Stan and using his fame and money to get what she wanted. Kyle himself had tried to break the rule and talk to Stan about how bad he was treated, but no sooner had he said the name was he shut out, quite literally, by Stan shutting the door in his face. From then on he just dealt with the girl's coming and going. For Kenny to be ignoring all of the rules must mean something was wrong with the blond.

Before he could get a word in, Stan had tugged himself out of Cartman's iron grip- a tough feat- and hit Kenny square across the jaw. It was as if time had slowed almost to a complete stop. The crack of the bone echoed through his ears. Stan didn't stop there; he knocked Kenny down and began to hit him over and over again. Heart pumping, he found his legs moving towards the scene quicker than he ever thought they could move. He knew he needed to stop this fight and that thought drove him forward.

He pulled Stan away from Kenny, Cartman right behind him. He could hear Stan shouting, Kenny groaning, and Cartman yelling something but their voices meshed together into one confusing pile. He stilled as Stan pushed himself out of their grip harshly.

He glared at them before stomping out of the bus, which had stopped sometime before the scuffle. Kyle sensed that he would get an earful later from the boy about how he had helped Kenny after the blond had verbally attacked Stan. Sighing, Kyle ran a hand through his hair.

Cartman frowned at Kenny. "You help him," he said, looking toward Kyle, "I'm tired of his shit." He promptly followed Stan's lead out of the bus.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked after a pause of shock, trying to keep his voice steady and calm.

Kenny sat up from his position on the floor from where Stan had knocked him down. "The motherfucker attacked me, that's 'what just happened.'" Kenny said half-sarcastically. His words were muffled and came out slurred as blood dribbled from his mouth and nose. Kyle wondered if the boy was drunk, and if so, why this early and where he had gotten the alcohol.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing, Kenny?" Kyle yelled angrily.

"Teaching Stan an important lesson, that's what." Kenny replied nonchalantly, wiping his face with his sleeve. He saw the blood stain his clothing and grimaced.

"Just fucking brilliant, he's _delusional."_ Kyle said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall, Kenny had been the one getting hit repeatedly, not Stan. _Who_ exactly was getting a "lesson?"

"I'm not the 'delusional' one in this group," Kenny said darkly, looking his way. "Why do you always have to be so fucking innocent all the time? It's like you live in your own world where no bad can ever come to you, it's fucking _sickening."_

Kyle glared at him, "Picking another fight already, are we? I'm already bored of it." Kyle turned away from Kenny, getting ready to go to the second level again to calm down.

"I don't think you're bored, I think you're _scared."_ Kenny emphasized, "Poor Kye-Kye, can't stand and fight like a **fucking man **for once in his Goddamn life."

Kyle paused, grinding his teeth. He clenched his fist and told himself to breathe, that Kenny was just angry at something. That sometime soon Kenny would come to and become his usual perverted self. But, just as Kenny said, he was trying to avoid the situation entirely.

He turned around, looking Kenny dead in the eye, "Some of us don't have to fight like barbarians to get our point across."

Kenny smiled, "Or maybe you're too _weak_ to try to fight, is that it? You don't want to fight me 'cause ya know you'll lose. You know you'll get hurt. It's horrible, isn't it, to think how terrible this side of you is? _To know that your own friend isn't falling for your bullshit peace-loving side."_

Kyle didn't want to be lured into a fight, but at Kenny's last words, he found himself rushing towards the boy. Before he knew what was happening, his hand moved of its own accord, heading towards Kenny's smirking face. Kenny caught the hit easily. In the blink of an eye, Kenny had gotten up and twirled Kyle around, one arm holding Kyle's fist behind his back, the other caressing his neck. "So, I was right." Kenny said nonchalantly, "It's 'cause you're too weak to fight."

Kyle shook with anger, "Why the fuck are you doing this?" he asked, his voice trembling. He closed his eyes, willing away his confusion. He felt like he was in a dream. As if at any moment he would wake up from one of Kenny's numerous pranks. But when he opened his eyes again, he could see that he was really awake. That Kenny had actually gone crazy enough to attack Stan and himself. He wished Kenny would come to his senses, or that the others would come back. He felt uncomfortable with Kenny this close to him, threatening him while holding him hostage. He moved his free arm, trying desperately to pull Kenny's hand off of his throat.

"How much you don't know about the world…About what has happened around you without you knowing the tiniest bit of anything…" Kenny muttered into his ear.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kyle forced out, scratching now at the hand that clutched his throat harder. Breathing was getting harder to do, his breaths beginning to come out raggedly.

"Do you even know why Cartman continues to stay in the band even though he hates every second of it? Or why Stan clings to Wendy instead of moving on? Or why Christophe is the manager? Hell, have you ever even given a second thought to why I myself have pulled you with me everywhere?"

Kyle gasped for breath as the hand began to tighten its hold once more, his eyes beginning to fill with water. "No, you don't know any of it, and if you even had a thought close to guessing the reasons why you would push them out. _Telling yourself that your merry little world won't ever change._ That everyone will sort out their differences when they fight, that I'll do the same after this." Kenny continued after a pause, _"But nothing ever truly changes."_

All of a sudden, the hand stopped chocking him, instead grabbing the free hand by the wrist. "Kenny, please…Stop this…" Kyle coughed out. He could still feel the ghost of the hand on his throat still even though it had been moved. The pressure of it suffocated him still, "Please…I don't know what happened to make you this way, but it'll get better it-"

Kyle shivered as Kenny laughed coldly. "God, you're so fucking naïve. Even in this situation…" Kenny said, "Say, what do you think will make you see the world for what it is? What will finally make you see that not everything is bright and cheerful?" Kenny pondered the question for a moment, "So many things, Kyle, so many things could happen right now."

Kenny placed his head on Kyle's shoulder, gripping the struggling boy harder. "But the question remains, just what should happen? Won't you tell me Kyle? You know the answer to everything else…"

Kyle shook his head and bit his lip. He didn't want to talk to Kenny whilst the boy was acting like this. Before he could register Kenny's new movement, he was turned and pushed into the wall harshly. His hands were placed above his head, held together with one hand by Kenny. "It's time we got rid of your innocent tendencies that you finally decide to register what's happening around you."

The blond leaned down, and put a chaste kiss onto a stunned Kyle's lips. He smiled, _"Just remember this, and I promise you'll learn that not everything is at it seems." _Kenny let go of Kyle completely. "For now, I think a certain Frenchman is coming to lay into me about my most recent fights." Kenny turned and walked out of the bus as if he hadn't just made a scene.

Kyle didn't care though, at the moment. He slid down the wall, landing on his bottom with a soft 'thud.' His quivering hand touched his lips. _What just happened? _he asked himself. One moment Kenny was acting insane and choking him, the next he was smiling and acting like nothing just happened. He looked at his wrists and saw bruises beginning to form. He wondered briefly whether his neck would bruise. His mind moved to more important matters.

_What would happen now?_

* * *

Kyle packed the suitcase tightly. His sixth one was ready. After packing all the toiletries and odd and ends around the bus, he started on his own bag. He eventually moved to everyone elses' cases. The trip to Europe would be soon, possibly tomorrow or even tonight, and he didn't want to deal with everyone's panicked packing. After the most recent struggles, packing would only add to the frustration everyone felt. The only bag left to pack now was Kenny's.

Regardless to Kenny's last comment before leaving, Christophe actually hadn't come back, nor had anyone else for that matter. Kyle was wondering where everyone went, but decided to just let them come back after they get whatever off their chests. They needed to calm down after all they had been through. Though what Christophe was doing, he didn't know. He had more pressing matters than finding the manager. He looked out the window of the bus again, able to see out only because of the various lights of buildings around the vehicle.

Kyle tugged on a lock of his hair in frustration. They were parked in a parking lot in front of some kind of business building. The men with suitcases had already gone home for the night. But no matter how later it got here, no one came back. He asked himself whether anyone would come back before tomorrow.

He groaned as he got out Kenny's suitcase. He had been avoiding going through Kenny's things. The boy was pretty secretive still; no matter how many times Kyle had helped him look for lost belongings before. Kyle started on the clothes, taking out the messily placed clothing one piece at a time and folding it into different compartments of the large suitcase.

He wondered when Kenny would be back- if the boy would be back at all. He knew Kenny was still feeling the effects of the fights he had during the morning, Kyle himself was still feeling them. He could still feel Kenny's hand on his neck. He touched the band he placed there to cover the bruise. He had bands around his wrists as well, opting to not tell anyone anything. It would be a secret, what happened between himself and Kenny. Just like the other Cartman incidents. He only hoped no one else would try to confuse him anymore. He was too confused by Cartman's actions in the hotel so long ago that he had decided not to think about them anymore. He blocked it from his mind.

But after Kenny… his mind brought forth those memories. Why did this stuff seem to happen only to him? It was all so messed up. Cartman's mixed messages and weird emotions… Kenny's brief insanity and fucked-up words…

Kyle sighed for the up-teenth time that day when he reached under Kenny's bed and found a couple adult magazines. This time as he sighed though, it was in memory. Of how Kenny's perverseness had been good sometimes for comic relief in the band's lives. He could still hear Kenny telling him that porno magazines were good reading material because of their articles when they had first began the trip.

* * *

Christophe finally came back. Though why he had dog bites on him, Kyle didn't know nor ask. Not that he was given a choice. As soon as Christophe came into the bus he held up a hand to Kyle for silence. "Please, just give me a moment." Kyle had nodded and Christophe had left to his bed. Kyle had stayed on the first floor for a while before going up to the beds. He decided fend sleep. He knew he wouldn't actually be sleeping tonight though, not with all the drama around him.

* * *

It wasn't until morning when Cartman showed up with Stan. Both had immediately gone upstairs. Kyle hadn't slept all night, at one point choosing to read to get his mind off everything that had happened. This is where the two boys saw him now. Sitting on his bed cross-legged, reading _South Park's guide to philosophy, _every once and awhile turning a page.

Kyle was lost in his book when it was snatched away from him by Stan, "I thought I told you not to read anymore philosophy books, not after the last time you got into them!"

Kyle looked at his friend, noting the joking tone with a smile, "But it's one made by someone in our city, that means it's too stupid to be taken seriously!" he fought back.

Stan shook his head, "I don't care, it's still philosophy and that stuff's dangerous for you." he said knowingly, sitting on the bed in front of Kyle.

"So, 'sup?" Stan asked casually.

Kyle knew what he meant. He wanted to know if anything else happened, "He left after Cartman did." he stated.

Stan nodded, giving Kyle an odd look, "So, nothing happened then?"

Kyle shook his head, resisting the urge to touch one of the bands. Stan looked as if he was going to say something else, but Cartman cut him to it, "What the hell happened to all my stuff?"

Kyle's grin widened, "I packed for our trip."

Cartman glared at him, "Ugh, now I have Jew-germs all over my stuff!"

Kyle glared back, frowning some, and raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to start with this Mr. I-Don't-Wash-My-Hands?"

Cartman sniffed indignantly and looked at Stan, "What's there to eat in this place?"

"Food, in the _kitchen_, where it always is." Stan replied, emphasizing "kitchen."

"I'm tired of that junk though, let's go out to eat." Cartman said.

Kyle rolled his eyes, resisting an insult, he was going to say no when a thought hit him. They could be away when Kenny comes back. His nerves were already on edge and another fight or mention of fight would set him off. And so, Kyle said "Sure, let's go," much to the others' surprise. His other reasoning for wanting to leave instead of fixing food on the bus, being that the glass and blood remained on the floor from the fight. But he tried his best to avoid thinking about it at all.

* * *

Christophe had gone with them to the restaurant, the only one of the four without a hood or hat on to cover his face. They made for an odd sight, but the workers didn't really care as they were all teens. Kyle had to bite his lip from commenting about how McDonald's food was just as bad as the "junk" they had on the bus according to Cartman.

The meal had commenced in almost complete silence. Rustling of papers and crunches of food were the only sounds. It had started out well enough until the topic of three peoples' anger happened to walk into the restaurant.

Kyle was the first to notice, his eyes meeting Kenny's as soon as the boy walked through the door. Kenny's eyes had widened as he processed who was sitting with Kyle. He noticed the band on Kyle's neck with a guilty look. He looked about ready to leave when Cartman noticed him.

"Get over here right now," he demanded.

Kyle thought the next few minutes rather melodramatic compared to how he had expected them to go. Stan had been stiff upon seeing Kenny, but tried his best to put on an act showing that he didn't care. Cartman acted like the demand was a joke, and acted like nothing ever happened. Christophe looked confused and stayed rather quiet about the whole ordeal, not having enough knowledge to lecture anyone…yet.

After Kenny finished eating, the last person done because he ordered later, they left to the bus once again. The whole ordeal was awkward, at least Kyle thought so. He hated every minute of it, and he couldn't wait to get to his bed and sneak a quick read of _South Park's guide to philosophy _without Stan seeing him.

* * *

That night, the boys took the various suitcases (the ones Kyle had packed as well as the ones Christophe had packed) with them to the airport. The trip was planned earlier, but Christophe said that he had had a prior engagement hold him up so he had to plan it for a day later. The luggage was dropped off and the five headed to the plane. Once on the plane and in their seats, Kyle took out another book and immersed himself in it, not wanting to think about what had happened just yesterday. This time his book wasn't philosophy, per se, as Stan had found his secret hide-out for his various philosophy books, instead it was a simple biography of Aristotle. (The famous philosopher.) Meanwhile Stan just gave him odd looks.

* * *

Kyle helped gather the luggage. After they had learned that luggage carts cost around five euros, they decided to try and place the luggage on one under the guise of saving money. They even had some of the others on their flight try to build up the mountain. The problem was how to move the cart…

Kyle laughed as the personnel saw the cart holding ceiling-high luggage. The manager of the airport came over to try to talk to Christophe, the pusher of the cart, about having too much on one cart when Christophe glared at him. He backed down immediately, getting five euros placed in his hand as Christophe passed by with a happy smirk on his face.

* * *

Kyle felt like the ride to the hotel took way too long. He was tired after having done nothing but read and pack since the fight. He looked at the other passengers, Kenny was sleeping, Stan was sleeping, Christophe was on a laptop, and Cartman was looking at him. Kyle stared back, "What?" he asked.

Cartman shrugged, "You haven't been acting normal since…"

Kyle shrugged in turn, "And?"

"Something happened that you're not telling." Cartman implied.

Kyle's eyes hardened, "Nothing happened, Kenny left and I packed and read for the night. I've just been worried about how Stan's taking it." he added.

Cartman shook his head, "You're hiding something, and I plan on finding out what."

"Good luck then," Kyle said, looking out the window.

"I don't need luck from a lying Jew." Cartman said stiffly, getting out his own book.

Kyle ignored the comment, once again wondering how many times Cartman would rip on his Jewish heritage. Lately the insults have been coming close together and Cartman went further than stereotypes. Sometimes Kyle thought Cartman was joking with his comments because they were so stupid. But Cartman never joked about them so all he could reason for their newfound idiocy was either because Cartman was getting stupider or because Cartman was finally running out of ammo. Both seemed so likely, but the logical part of Kyle's brain said neither was correct.

He didn't notice Christophe watching the exchange curiously from over his computer. Nor did he notice that Kenny's quiet snores had stopped before the conversation was over.

* * *

Christophe changed the arrangements of the rooms according to Stan's and Cartman's complaints. Cartman would be alone, Stan would be with Kyle, and Kenny would be with Christophe.

When Stan finally had the fated talk with him, it was midnight. "And he walks up to me and tells me that Wendy's a bitch!"

Apparently Stan had gotten a call from Wendy and was telling everyone about how they were back together when Kenny had told him, in exact words, to "Stop talking about that Money-grubbing whore." Stan hadn't gotten overboard until a few more argument points and in the end when Kenny said that Wendy was a "Transvestite donkey witch." Stan didn't take too well to that and threw a plate at Kenny, trying to use the plate as a distraction as he tried to hit the other boy. Cartman had taken hold of Stan at this point. And that's where Kyle walked in and saw the argument continue on.

Kyle knew he was only getting one side of the story, but from previous experiences he knew that Stan wouldn't lie. The guy was too straightforward for that, which made him think about Kenny's words:

"_Do you even know why Cartman continues to stay in the band even though he hates every second of it? Or why Stan clings to Wendy instead of moving on? Or why Christophe is the manager? Hell, have you ever even given a second thought to why I myself have pulled you with me everywhere?"_

The questions were real, and it seemed like everyone else knew the answer. He knew Kenny was right, he really didn't know what everyone else was going through. And deep inside his head, he knew he didn't want to. That he always wanted to live in his own _"bright and merry world."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person! T_T I hated doing that to Kenny! (Okay, I liked it some, Occulta…) Be glad that I can't make Kenny go any farther, he's too good for that! D= **

**Reference:** **For those that didn't catch the reference, the book _South Park's guide to philosophy _is a _real _book. I haven't read it yet, but I heard it was hilarious!**


	14. The Cult of the Supreme Being Part Two

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Cult of the Supreme Being (Part II)_**

Kyle looked at the country of Spain in a state of amazement. It was a little after four thirty in the morning when his body had decided he didn't deserve anymore sleep, regardless of how little sleep he had been getting recently. He had been sitting in a window seat, reading and watching the world outside the window since. The hotel was silent and the halls were too dark to go out and do anything.

When the clock read 6:00AM, Kyle put down his language dictionary in frustration. He couldn't get the hang of the language with his mind as jumbled as it was at the moment. Running a hand through his hair, he went to his bag and retrieved his jacket. He put it on and pulled up the hood before heading out of the room. Just as it had been when he first tried to go out, it was silent and dark. He touched a hand to the wall to guide him along the way, his eyes on the floor in front of him that he could hardly see.

Maybe he would talk today, maybe he would read… But he knew they needed to practice. Christophe was supposed to be taking care of the concert times, and all Kyle could do was hope that the next one would be after a week's resting time. He was so tired… physically as well as mentally. He stopped at the end of the hallway to look once again at the band on his wrist. Even in the dark he could make out how odd they looked on him. The bruises had yet to heal, making the evidence of the assault brand him for the time being. He looked away, wishing them to heal faster. The longer they remained, the longer he was reminded of how insane Kenny had acted.

He knew he was kidding himself when he thought that after the wounds were healed, the evidence gone forever, _everything would return to the way it was. _Maybe Kenny's words weren't so crazy… Kyle shook his head and gripped his hair with both hands, tugging slightly. He hated thinking. But lately he hated it more than ever.

He took a moment to calm himself, to pull himself away from the thoughts of the incident once more, before he continued on his way. Once again, keeping one hand on the wall to guide him, eyes on floor in thoughts of not thinking, with his free hand making its way into his coat pocket. The hood suffocated him, always living away from the small group incognito. Always hiding any problems he had away from them, hoping not to stir a fight. Always trying to see the optimistic side since when he was pessimistic they had something to say about it. Now, Kenny ruined it. Ruined the guise everyone lived under by telling how he felt and why.

And with the kiss he told more than anything. More than Kyle wished to know.

Outside, Kyle sat on a bench, waiting for the world to spin faster, for time to pass quicker. When it didn't, he was strangely disappointed. He wanted to sit there for a few more hours, alone for once. No bus holding them hostage. No small lodgings, the world in front of him large and uncaring of any emotions from the people in it.

He laid down, hands in his pockets, staring at the sky. They had flown through that sky and he hadn't taken so much as a real glance out the window of the plane, too wrapped up in the drama to care. He was being so…out-of-it, and he knew it. He couldn't wait for someone to find him now, so that maybe they could bring him out of these confusing waves of feelings, but they wouldn't find him anytime soon. They would be asleep for a long time.

On these thoughts, Kyle felt his eyelids droop. Drowsiness finally hit him like the cool morning air. Not wanting to get up and wake his body from the peaceful feeling that swept over him, Kyle stayed outside and finally slept deeper than he had in days.

_His breath felt ragged, eyes moving around wildly to see what was happening. Hands held him tightly, leaving marks on his skin. In front of him, he saw Stan, he wanted to call out to him but his air left him as an invisible hand closed around his mouth. He struggled to get away, he could hear his friend calling for him, asking him what happened, but he couldn't move._

Kyle awoke with a start, jumping forward to collide into Stan's forehead. "OW!" he and Stan shouted at the same time.

"Dude that hurt!" Stan stated stiffly, rubbing his head.

"How do you think I feel?" Kyle asked, rubbing his own head. The impact woke his body up completely. No left-over numbness to enjoy.

"Why did you do that?"

Kyle looked at him incredulously, "Do you think I tried to do that? I was asleep! Why were you in front of me, you know I jump up when someone surprises me!"

Stan frowned, "I thought that was only when you were awake…"

"Well, it's not!" Kyle told him, then, "What time is it?"

"'Round twelve," Stan replied, moving Kyle's legs to sit beside him.

Kyle looked at his friend in shock, "Really? I slept out here for hours…" he added as a second thought.

"We were wondering where you went… I thought maybe you and Christophe went somewhere…" Stan admitted.

"Christophe's gone again?" Kyle asked, "But he left for so long last time, are you sure he's not in the hotel?"

Stan nodded, "Me and Cartman looked everywhere, but he couldn't be found. We asked Kenny, but he was too consumed playing on 'Tophe's computer to help us." Stan rolled his eyes at the last bit.

Kyle pondered this, "Why was Kenny on Christophe's computer anyway? I thought he wasn't allowed."

Stan shrugged, "Beats me, he just said something about a new game he was wanting."

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows at this, but said nothing. Kenny was acting really strange. First those fights, now getting on Christophe's computer… Kyle shook his head, deciding to try not to think too much on it.

"Any news on the contest?" Kyle asked finally.

"Only that we have over a million participants." Stan said nonchalantly.

"A _million?_ Geez, I didn't think that many would join." Kyle added in a mutter.

Stan snorted, "We sell more than a million CDs Kyle, why wouldn't we sell a million spots on our website?"

Kyle shrugged, "Didn't think about it… Hey, do you know how the person will be selected?"

"Some kind of gadget online, I think." Stan said, wondering the same thing. "But I'm not certain."

Kyle nodded. He wondered how much of an obsessed-fan the person that won would be. He prayed for someone not too fan-girlish, he couldn't stand how crazed those people were. He sighed mentally and looked to Stan, "So, you wanna talk?"

Stan caught his meaning immediately, "Yeah, I do. But I'm not sure if it's the talk you want."

Kyle looked at him in wonder, "What do ya mean?"

"I want to ask you what happened," Stan stated strongly, holding a hand up to stop Kyle from interrupting him, "I mean what really happened. I know what you said was a lie; you do it so often now… But it's time to fess-up; you need to tell me the truth for once. I'm still your best-friend, but you don't talk to me like you used to. And when it really matters, like it does now, you don't tell me what's really on your mind. It's maddening to see our friendship so off-track. If you really don't want to talk, I guess I'll understand, but it'll be hard for me to, since I tell you everything and you don't tell me anything as it is."

Kyle gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. He breathed for a moment, making a strangled sound in his throat. He wanted to tell Stan everything. From Cartman to Kenny to even the kiss from Christophe, but it was hard to do. Stan was right though, they needed to talk, badly. He hadn't given it much thought before, having too much going on to really think about the future. Now that it was brought up, he asked himself whether he should say anything. He knew it was wrong to withhold everything from his "super best friend" more than any of that.

"I…" Kyle began, searching for words to explain what he was thinking, feeling, something other than saying nothing. "I…I don't…"

"It's okay, I get it," Stan said.

"No, you don't, it's just…It's difficult to find words for everything…I don't even know where to start…" Kyle tried.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows, "The Kyle Broflovski, at a loss for words?" he asked indignantly, "I don't believe it! Get out a camera!"

Kyle half-smiled at him for trying to lighten the mood. But he knew what was next, "Well, um, I guess it started after our show before Rhode Island."

Stan blinked at him, "Wait, was it around that night that you came to our room at the hotel?"

Kyle nodded; "Yeah…" he bit his lip.

"I remember you being really freaked out about something when you came in, but no one told me why." Stan replied.

Kyle chewed on his lip, wondering how to explain the first incident. "Well, um, you know before that, when I went to the bus before everyone at the after-party?" Stan nodded, not interrupting with words so as to not to distract Kyle.

"Well, that night…" Kyle began. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He was glad Stan didn't interrupt and ask questions, he didn't think he would be able to finish what he started otherwise. He began with Christophe's drunken kiss. Then he went on to tell about Cartman in the bathroom, then in the hallway. He was vague enough so that he wasn't too embarrassed, but still told the main details. His face was on fire by the time he got to Kenny. He was about to tell Stan, when the words stopped again. He already couldn't look his friend in the eye, it was just as Kenny had said, "_It's 'cause you're too weak to fight." _His tale only made him realize how weak he acted and how weak he was physically, the word "weak" itself made his head pound in self-hatred, just as it always had. Compared to the sports-engaged Stan, he was muscle-less. The thought made him shiver. He got himself into the situations by being the stereotypical gay-kid, and now he was admitting how terrible he was in any situation… God, he felt like such a girl.

Stan waited for a moment, pondering over Kyle's earlier words from before. He would kill Cartman, he was sure of that. He hated fighting, but all of this had been happening right in front of him, he should have known. No wonder Kyle didn't talk much, if the situation with Cartman was bad, he couldn't know how bad the one with Kenny had been. Kyle had gone through the Christophe situation entirely too vague, but it was enough for him to know that his friend wasn't too against the Frenchman. It was Cartman he was against, because of the forcefulness. He knew Kyle hated being treated like a girl, and had beaten up Cartman in high school because of it, and now he seemed to be catching onto how girly everyone treats him… He pinched his nose in frustration, asking himself how he was going to kill Cartman and Kenny. For now he had to poke Kyle's side to get his attention. He seemed spaced-out.

"Dude?" he asked unsurely, "You okay?"

Kyle nodded his hand over his mouth. His face was a deep red and his eyes were glassy. "Kyle?" Kyle looked to Stan, raising his eyebrows in question. "What happened recently?"

Kyle shook his head, "K-Kenny just said some stuff and left." Kyle stated, as vague as the other incidents.

Stan sighed, he really didn't want to do this, "I mean, why're you wearing bands? You hate those things!"

Kyle's head snapped up at that, "I-I…"

Stan restrained from pinching his nose, "Kyle, I know it's difficult, but please, I need to know if he hurt you."

Kyle shook his head in response, looking away from his best friend's eyes. He really didn't want to tell the first incidents, but they were already out. This one was too close to home for him to tell in the same manner. It was about Kenny, a boy he considered a close friend. He didn't want to rat out his friend. Christophe had been hard to talk about too… Cartman was only hard to talk about 'cause of his being too weak to do anything. But this, it was something else entirely. Could he really tell about the blond whose perverseness provided so much relief for the stress of the life of the band? No. He couldn't. Kenny was just in a mood, something must have happened for him to act like he did. Everyone gets mad, right? He just wasn't to judge him for that. Besides, Kenny looked apologetic afterward, and he had fought with everyone, not just him. He shouldn't even be talking to Stan, for that matter, he should be talking to Kenny directly. He needed to know what the Hell was going on and take action for once.

He got up from the bench, much to Stan's surprise, "I like them now," he began, replying to Stan's question about the bands he wore. "In fact, I think I'm gonna get the manager to do a MOOP brand of them. We'll sell them at the next concert!" he said.

Stan raised his eyebrows, asking himself how the subject changed so quickly. Maybe Kyle was too tired of talking about what had happened over the past months that he couldn't bring himself to talk about anything else? Stan shook his head, telling himself that Kyle had already told him so much when he didn't have to. He nodded to Kyle, and just like that, they continued the conversation about the bands and wondering about the design.

* * *

**Author's Note: To anyone that noticed the word "blond" spelled without an "e" on the end: Blond/Blonde comes from French. The French use "blonde" as a feminine form of the hair color, while "blond" as the masculine form. By those rules, I used "blond" since the hair was Kenny's-a male. **


	15. The Cult of the Supreme Being Part Three

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Fifteen: The Cult of the Supreme Being (Part III):_**

Kyle woke with a dull ache in his head. Rubbing his temples with numb hands, he opened his eyes. The bed next to him was empty, making him wonder where Stan had gone. Rolling around to the other side of the bed, he saw a creature's face close to his own. Blinking, his sleepy mind began to register what was in front of him. After a couple seconds, he started, and proceeded to roll off the bed with a sound of shock and discontent. Panting, he unraveled the sheets from his body and peeked over the bedside to where the object sat.

He almost laughed in relief and humiliation when he saw the small stuffed bear sitting there stilly. Pushing his hair out of his face, Kyle took a deep breath before standing and taking the small bear into his hands. A note fell onto the floor, off of the small animal's ear. Kyle smiled as he recognized the bear as Kye-Kye, the toy a child gave him after a concert. He had wondered where it had gone, and had thought he had lost it somehow between the bus, airplane ride, and the ride to the hotel. After all, Stan had lost a souvenir he had bought at the amusement park, while Kenny lost a shirt, and Cartman lost a couple rings. It was only fair Kyle lose something as well, right?

Looking down at the note, his curiosity piqued. He grabbed it and scanned over it quickly. It read:

_Kyle, _

_You accidentally left this in the kitchen. I grabbed it before we left and haven't had the chance to give it to you since. _

_-Kenny-_

His smile dropped as he crinkled the note and threw it into the waste basket across the room. Sighing, he placed the bear on his table and got ready for the day, his tiredness distracting him from wondering why Kenny hadn't simply given it to Stan or why the blond's handwriting had changed from the untidy scrawl he usually used to a small and neat one.

* * *

Yawning, Kyle drank his large cup of coffee from the Starbucks across the street from the hotel. He had yet to see anyone today, but decided against looking for them yet. He was too tired for even thinking at the present time. Checking his watch, he saw it was only eight o' clock in Spain's time, which he had set up his watch for on the plane. He had really slept in then, what with New York's time being so different from Spain's. Though he knew the reason was because he and Stan had stayed up quite late, getting used to the time difference proving difficult.

Kyle breathed out, watching the fogged breath come out with slight annoyance. He took another drink of his coffee before realizing that he had forgotten to take his medicine this morning. Groaning in frustration at forgetting his diabetes so quickly, he began his trek back to the hotel. Stan usually reminded him, but with the boy being gone, he had been quick to forget.

* * *

Kyle sat on his hotel bed a few hours later, playing on Christophe's laptop. He was on Christophe's account so he didn't have any download restrictions. It wasn't that hard to hack into the Frenchman's account, the password being "shovel." Kyle sighed as he looked at any recently made changes. He had yet to find out who exactly was going to be on the voting list for the new music video. He had to get rid of anyone he deemed "freaky" before the votes took place. Yes, he knew it was against the contest rules what with the random selection and all, but he really didn't like the creepy; stalker-like people that seemed to flock to the band.

Checking the internet history, he found a Facebook page created for the group. Kyle pinched his nose, wondering whose idea it was to make a page for them. He had long since hated the site since Stan began to give everlasting-rants about the absurdity of such a website every time it was mentioned. The weird kid he had become friends with when he was addicted to it was another reason entirely.

Tugging his hair in frustration, he sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He briefly wondered where Christophe was, and decided to look for the man since his computer was worth nothing. Only finances and video ideas were on the machine, which meant next to nothing to Kyle. As he was turning off the laptop, Stan entered the room, Cartman following close behind. Stan's cheeks were flushed from- what Kyle assumed to be the cold and his hair was messy from -again what Kyle assumed to be- the wind outside. Cartman looked as if he was cold as well, but hid it behind a glare.

"Hey dude," Stan said, taking off his shoes and coat, Cartman joining him.

"Is that 'Tophe's computer?" Cartman asked upon seeing the laptop.

Kyle nodded, "Yep."

"We just got back looking for him, couldn't find him anywhere! It's like he fled to some unknown country!" Stan complained, not caring why Kyle was on the Frenchman's laptop.

Cartman huffed in frustration, "He didn't leave any clues behind either. I swear, if he left us in this Goddamn foreign country, I'll kill him personally!"

Stan flopped down on his bed, arms spread out, welcoming the warmth of the room. Meanwhile, Cartman sat on the edge of Kyle's bed, much to the latter's annoyance. A knock startled the room's occupants. "Yeah?" Stan asked with a raised voice so he could be heard over the closed door.

"I don't have a key to the room and I need in." Kenny said with the same tone of voice as Stan.

The black-haired boy looked to Kyle with pleading eyes and a dog-pout. Kyle rolled his eyes, "Coming!" he called, getting up from the bed and opening the door.

Kenny glanced at him before looking to Stan and entering the room, Kyle closing the door behind him. "I wasn't able to find the manager, but I was able to find his agenda in his luggage." he said with a wink, showing the aforementioned item to the others.

"But weren't his bags locked with a combination lock?" Kyle asked, remembering how Christophe had bought the multiple locks specifically for his luggage.

Kenny smirked widely, "'Were' being the key word!" he pointed out happily. "It wasn't very difficult, given that I had seen him opening the bags when we got here."

Cartman grinned at this knowledge, "You sly dog!"

Kenny winked again before setting the agenda on the small table between the two beds. "This was the only thing in there that was worth taking, he only had clothes, a couple books, and some odd souvenirs besides it." Shrugging, Kenny opened the agenda, flipping through the pages for the correct date.

"Oh, crap!" he stated upon finding today's notes. "We're supposed to be at a practice area today!"

"When were we supposed to be there?" Cartman asked.

"An hour ago!" Kenny replied after checking the clock, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Should we still go? Maybe 'Tophe's there, waiting for us or something…" Stan wondered aloud.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at the news. "Why would he? He knows we wouldn't know where to be or how to get there without his help. And it's not like he left a specific note for us."

"The Jew's right, the manager would be here, or he would've left a note at the very least. Something's wrong."

Stan shuffled, sitting up from where he had been lying on the bed. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes in thought, wondering what plan of action to take. "Maybe we should file a missing report." he said, opening his eyes and looking at his friends. "He's been gone for longer than usual and he's never been late for a rehearsal."

Kyle shook his head, "That won't do anything, Stan. The government here isn't like ours. I mean, they're not bad or anything, but I doubt they would be much help. I guess would could go to the American Embassy, but they're so busy all the time and they don't hold much influence in foreign lands." Kyle stated, speaking his thoughts aloud on the last part of his speech. They had all learned about Spain in school before, but deep down they knew that they couldn't rely on the information much given that their school was horrible with foreign studies.

Kenny sighed, "I know whatcha mean, but we have to do something! We owe it to him to at least try to find him!"

"We've tried finding him, and everywhere we've looked he hasn't been!" Cartman replied angrily.

Stan nodded. "Let's go ahead and look for him at wherever we're supposed to be right now. If he's anywhere, it's there. And even if he's not there, we have to keep up the band."

"The band needs the manager though! We can't just act like his being missing means nothing!" Kyle stated.

Sighing again, Kenny brushed a hand through his hair. "Look, none of us like this, but we have to go to this," he paused and looked at the place listed on the notes, "stadium. At the very least we can get some leads as to where he is."

With that decided, the band got dressed in their winter gear again before heading off to where the practice was held. With Cartman knowing the language the most fluently out of the four, the trip had been quite easy. Kenny had been able to find money in Christophe's bag for the cab ride to the stadium, and the ride had only taken fifteen minutes.

Once there, the group quickly went up to the counter, the woman there looking at them with surprise, "Are you the band, uh, MOOP?" she asked in English with a heavy Spanish accent.

Cartman nodded, "Yeah, we're late for our appointment. We seem to be missing someone and we can't find him. Have you seen a Frenchman with dark brown hair pass by?"

The woman blinked at the brashness, "No, I don't remember a Frenchman coming through here."

"Damn!" Cartman cursed.

The woman looked at her own watch, "Oh my! You need to get going. I am sorry about your friend, but we must be going!"

"We need to leave, actually…" Kyle began, trying to explain, only to be cut-off by the woman.

"You do not understand! The owner is a very impatient man! If he knew I let you go after you came by, I could be fired!" she argued. She rushed over to the front of the counter, where the band stood. She grabbed Kyle and Stan by the ears and pulled them through a nearby door. Kenny and Cartman followed, arguing over this very loudly.

The group, despite their desires to leave and go look for Christophe, was shuffled out of the room. They were left on the stage in the center of the stadium. From above, Kyle could make out a dome surrounding the large bleachers to keep out the weather. Overwhelmed by the massiveness of the building, he stopped protesting and looked around his surroundings in shock, rubbing his slightly aching ear. He could hear the debate of how they were going to find the Frenchman carried on behind him, but the voices meant nothing to him at the moment. The woman from the counter left them, murmuring about tardiness and the impoliteness of teenage boys, possibly wanting to be heard as she murmured in English.

They were going to play here. Looking at the seats above him, he could tell there was enough space for thousands of people. He almost fell down from the shock. He knew they had millions of fans, but to play for so many at once was unnerving.

"-le?" Stan's voice ended. Kyle shook his head, recognizing that his friend was calling him.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at the black-haired boy.

Stan looked around, having stepped out of the heated conversation. "It's huge, isn't it?"*

Kyle nodded, knowing that Stan had just read his thoughts. "Don't worry so much," Stan continued, placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "It won't be as bad as you think."

Kyle smiled at him, "I know; I just never imagined this happening so fast."

Stan laughed, "I know right? It's like only yesterday that we were debating whether to play without Kenny and Cartman."

"Hey fags, how about less boyfriend talk and more planning on how we're going to find the manager?" Cartman asked angrily.

Kyle glared at him, but was saved from answering by a shout. "Why aren't you guys playing yet?" A man, sitting at the front-row bleacher stared down at the group unnervingly. "I let you come here late and you're not even going to practice? Hurry up and get going, you only have another three hours before you have to leave!"

Kyle stared at the man, "Um, who are you?"

"Name's not important right now, just go already!" the man ordered. "And since Christophe doesn't seem to be here to bless us with his presence, I'll be taking over today's rehearsal."

The members looked at each other in a silent question before picking out the already-set instruments. Kyle was about to ask which song they were going to do when he heard Kenny put the synthesizer on a pre-made beat.

Nodding at the boy with a smile, he began, _"It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street…" (1)_

* * *

They hadn't learned who the man was, only finding out that he owned the stadium they had rented for the concert. After the three hours were blessedly over, they huddled in a sleepy heap in a cab, grateful to be gone from the vigorous training. The man had forced them to go over and over songs, screaming at each member multiple times for even the smallest mess-ups in the songs. Kyle was the main target, his voice not having a chance to warm-up before practice.

* * *

"Guys! He's here!" Kenny screamed, running into the open room after getting back from the practice session.

Kyle, about to glare at the boy for screaming and running in a public hotel, stopped. "What?" he asked in shock.

Kenny smiled widely, "He's in his bed right now!" he squeaked in excitement.

Kyle and Stan exchanged looks before following the already-gone boy into Christophe and Kenny's room. Once there, they were met with the sight of a muddy, disheveled, sleeping manager, his clothes, boots and all, still on. From the looks of it, the man had been too tired from whatever he had done to even try to change.

Kyle, while happy that the man was alright, was worried about him. Behind him he could hear Stan and Kenny giving multiple tales on what possibly had happened. Kyle looked around the room, noticing muddy footprints leading from the hallway to the door. Next to the closet door, he saw a long shovel, covered with dirt and mud. The wall next to it had a handprint the size of the manager's. Kyle went back to focusing on the man's body. Something was wrong, and his intuitive mind could only buzz for him to look closer. The Frenchman was never this unorganized, and would never just fall into bed unless he had something seriously wrong with him. In an attempt to see his face, Kyle brushed back the man's hair, pausing when he came across something wet and sticky. Picking up his now-shaking hand, he wondered what substance had just met his hand. His eyes' widened upon seeing the crimson liquid.

It was blood.

* * *

***Pervert shout-out! **

**_1. "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic at the Disco_**


	16. The Ballad of a Frenchman Interlude

**Author's Note: This is another interlude, meaning it's IN THE PAST.**

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Interlude II (Into the Past) - The Ballad of a_**** _Frenchman _**

"_One more, pwease?" _the small babe asked in his home language, French, with big eyes and a large pout upon his lips. He moved towards the man sitting at the base of his bed. _"Pweeease?" _he asked again, straining the word as much as he could.

The man looked at the child whose brown hair was just like his own, messy and unorganized, yet in place all the same. Those brown eyes looked at him pleadingly, an innocence the man hadn't seen in a long time held within them. The boy, his son, pulled onto his large hand, _"I'll go t' bed righ' after!" _he bargained as a last attempt.

The man sighed, wondering how he could possibly say no to that face. In the end, the child won his allegiance_. "Okay," _he said at last, putting up a finger to keep the boy's attention, _"but no telling your mother, agreed?" _Said-woman was currently gone, allowing both boys to spend time together without her. She was at a nearby spa, relaxing away from the family.

The small child bounced up and down in happiness, nodding his approval at the request. _"Which one?" _the man asked. He watched in amusement as his three-year-old son clambered off the large bed and to his bookshelf. He tugged out his favorite book, a rather worn book from being flipped through multiple times.

The child ran to his father, who picked him up and placed him in his lap with a fake groaning sound_. "My, you're becoming heavier every day, soon enough you'll be too big for me to pick up like this!" _he lied.

"_I'm no' big!" _the child protested with a huff.

The man laughed, his voice deep and rough, _"So you say, but your weight betrays you."_

The child poked his stomach, _"You're the big one." _he said matter-of-factly.

The man looked down at his stomach, seeing the obvious bulge, _"Ah, so you are correct!"_

The child nodded with a smile at being proven correct, _"Told ya so."_

"_So you did," _his father agreed, _"but at least I'm not ticklish!" _he stated, tickling his son's stomach.

The boy laughed loudly, hitting his dad in the chest with his book, _"Stop, ha, it!"_ he laughed out. The man gave in, remembering how late it was.

Taking the book from his son, the man skimmed the title. _"Ah, so it's this one again! I should've known!" _

His child nodded encouragingly, "_I love this one!"_

The man shook his head and ruffled the child's hair, smiling at the loud protest at the action; he looked down at the child's version of the original book. He wondered briefly how his son could love such an old time book. He knew the children's version was shorter and less involved with the gruesomeness of the plot, but all the same it was a weird choice to him. He looked at his son's waiting eyes and began, _"Here we go then: "_Hamlet". _The stor-" _But before the man could continue, the door to the bedroom was slammed open.

The man's eyes widened in shock, _"Christophe, RUN!" _he yelled, recognizing the three men standing outside the room. He pushed the boy out of his lap and pulled up his pant leg to reveal a gun in a holster. He grabbed it in a split second and was about to point it at the men threatening him with their own weapons when he was cut short in his try by two of the men shooting him upon seeing the offending tool in his hand.

Christophe watched as his father was shot, his mouth open in horror. In slow motion, the man was hit by the two bullets, a strangled sound emerging from his mouth. Christophe couldn't speak, he couldn't make a sound from shock, couldn't move from the spot his dad had desperately thrown him to.

The man he grew to love in his three years of life fell angelically, the blood from his wounds pooling down his chest, where he was hit twice. He coughed, the crimson substance spouting from his mouth, marring his pale skin with a dark red. With a 'THUD,' his body fell to the floor with a last shuddering breath. The three men smiled and the middle one entered the room. Christophe unconsciously backed away from him. This made the man smile wider.

"It looks like the legacy is finally gone boys. Good thing that wench told us who her _darling_ actually was." the man roughly said in English. He pushed Christophe's father's face over with the toe of his boot, looking at the wide-open; emotionless eyes without an inch of guilt. "Yes, how easy it was."

He kicked the body for a last bit of revenge, before turning to look at the shivering little boy watching the scene with teary eyes. He gave the boy a gentle smile before leaving the room. One of his men followed while the other paused. "Boss, shouldn't we get rid of the kid? He saw everything!"

The boss stopped in the hallway. "That's right," he said slowly, "we forgot about a story." He looked at the man beside him and snapped his fingers.

The man nodded and another gunshot sounded. The asker was shot in the head, dead. A gun already in his hands so the police would think it was a homicide/suicide. With their business done, the two remaining people left without another word.

Christophe fell to his knees, reaching out towards his father. _"Daddy? Pwease…" _he cried, the tears finally falling. _"Wake up daddy, it's time t' s-stop sleeping! You h-have to read t' me firs'!" _His frame shook violently as the shock settled. He reached his father, tugging on the man's shirt. _"Pwease…" _he whispered. The world blurred as the water piled in his eyes. He wiped it away unconsciously; his eyes stinging from the harsh hits his hands dealt them. He noticed his book sitting innocently by his father's head. He tugged it over to him and hugged it to himself. Not even noticing the bloodstained corner. He rocked back and forth, crying hysterically. His father was gone, never again to return.

Inside the boy, his innocence snapped like a twig under the foot of a giant. It hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before, a pressure settled on his chest and felt as if he would never rid himself of it. That day, he stopped believing in a God, no matter how much his mother was against the choice. He didn't care what she thought. If God could take away his father in such a way, he wasn't worth much in Christophe's heart.

* * *

It had been years since his father's death, and Christophe became more and more bitter as time passed. He isolated himself from other children his age and soon met Gregory, a kid like himself. The two bonded over jobs meant for grown men. It wasn't long before Christophe killed for the first time. That night he washed his hands for hours under the tap, trying to rid himself of the blood. He had expected it to be easier than it had been, but when he shot the man, all he saw was his father all over again. He didn't see reality anymore; he just saw his room bloodied from the deaths of his father and one of the strange men. He believed he killed him that night, just as he continued to think every time he killed. He saw not the stranger's face, but his own dad's. He didn't even bothering to pretend to hear his mother's calls of questions over the rush of the faucet, too absorbed in his morbid fantasy to care.

He hadn't forgiven his mother. He never would. Not after what the men said. He had known barely any English at that age, but what he had known helped him understand what was said. The men called the woman who gave his father away his father's _darling, _and his mother had to be the one behind it.

* * *

"You should stop this before you kill yourself, 'Tophe." Gregory said, making his way over to his friend, gently taking the lighter from the boy's hands.

"Give me that back, Greg." Christophe demanded, holding out his hand with a glare.

Gregory sighed, "I've encouraged this for too long, since you were nothing but a wee child, but there comes a time when you must stop."

The nine-year-old rolled his eyes and took the unlighted cigarette from his mouth with a furious look on his face. "What do you know about what I've seen, what I've done? Nothing, that's what. Don't tell me how to live my life when you know nothing about it!"

Gregory shook his head, "Then tell me about it! I'm tired of being in the dark! I'm your friend, and you're mine! It's about time we got down to it."

Here, Christophe snorted loudly, "We're not children anymore, Greg. Friends mean nothing in this business. And talking only gives others more power over you. You know that more than I do."

The blond nodded, understanding the words far more than he should for a nine-year-old. "I know we are in too deep to stop now. I know we shouldn't be talking about emotions or the past. But I also know that without talking, you'll keep your past bottled inside of you. You've killed Christophe, you've seen people murdered and you've done the deed yourself. Even I can't hide from the emotional toll that takes. You'll explode if you keep it inside like you have been."

Christophe stared angrily at his 'friend,' "You are my manager. A boss. We are _not_, and _never _will be friends. Don't forget that."

With that said, the brunette grabbed the lighter from his boss's hand and turned his back on him. His shovel swayed from the strings attached to keep it on his back. He walked off, the night's shadow covering him as he went. Taking the cigarette to his lips and lighting it eloquently, he inhaled the tobacco heavily, letting it fill his lungs. The adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He walked home, his thoughts only on his next assignment, hoping that soon he would meet with the people who had caused his father's demise.

His thoughts turned to more gentle ones that night. He kept replaying the dream in his mind later. It was comforting in a way, and better than the nightmares he had about death. Yet, in the dream he was the one dying. But, he wasn't alone like he had always imagined himself to be. He was in someone's arms. All he could see were green eyes, and hear the boy's voice calling him back, "Please don't die, please!"

* * *

Christophe sat on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette and tying his shoe. He looked down at the woman asleep on the other side of the bed. He frowned, wondering who she was. From his state of undress when he woke, and the woman's state of undress currently, he deduced he had sex last night, _again _with some unknown woman. And from his headache and bad memory, he knew he had gotten extremely drunk at some point before the sex.

Exhaling a long stream of smoke, he looked for his shirt. It had to be here somewhere… He finally found the button-up shirt he vaguely remembered wearing yesterday before he sat down again, hating his headache even more. Pulling on the shirt, he glanced at the woman next to him, surprisingly, she was awake.

She looked at him curiously, "Where ya goin' honey?"

Christophe rolled his eyes, "Out." he replied, trying to get up.

But, to his displeasure, she held onto him with both arms. She placed her head on his shoulder. "So soon? How 'bout another round before ya go?" she asked seductively, reaching her arm down to his crotch while pressing her bare breasts against his back.

Christophe grabbed her hand roughly, "I'm leaving," he stated.

The woman let her hair fall over his shoulder. She ignored his blatant disregard for her, instead putting her free hand over his hand. She placed her lips on his ear, blowing into it softly, "C'mon, sweetie, what do ya say?"

Christophe's eyes hardened, "Get your hands off me. I have better things to do than a five month pregnant whore."

The girl snapped her arms away, "I'm not pregnant!" she said defensively, holding her stomach.

Christophe smirked, "So sorry," he said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "could've fooled me." He disregarded her thoughts heading for the weight comment instead of the "whore" one, deciding against dragging out the conversation any more than it already had been.

He got up from the bed, and walked to the door while buttoning up his shirt, the woman glaring holes through his back along the way.

* * *

Gregory took the drink from his hand, "That's it!" the British man declared angrily.

Christophe looked up from his seat on the floor of his apartment. "W-what'd ya do tha' for?" he slurred.

Gregory threw the bottle across the room, reveling in the sound of the glass breaking against the wall. "Get your ass off the floor, you're leaving with me."

Christophe looked at his boss with half-lidded eyes. "I'm no-not goin' nowhere!"

Gregory didn't hold back in his anger, he instead let it engulf him. He grabbed his associate by the collar and yanked him up harshly. "I said: we're going **now.** I didn't ask you what _you_ felt about it." Christophe tried to fight back, but in his drunken fury, his fists missed Gregory by a few inches each try.

* * *

At the base, Christophe was dunked into a tub full of icy water, fully clothed. He screamed and jumped out, "What the Hell?"

Gregory didn't respond, he just walked up and hit the brunette in front of him. A sickening crack sounded throughout the room. "What were you thinking? Running off and getting drunk, having sex with multiple people, smoking, and _God_ knows what else! I'm not putting up with it anymore; I'm tired of standing by on the sidelines watching you kill yourself! I know how you feel, desperate, hopeless, asking yourself if you're crazy or not… But at least I don't go around drinking myself into oblivion for it!"

Christophe spit out blood and turned to look at his manager. "You don't fucking know anything! You sit by and ask me to kill for you, but you don't know how it feels to do it. To see your father's face on every Goddamn man you just murdered in cold blood. To hate your own mother because of a fucking mistaken identity! I hated her, Greg, I called her names and told her she deserved to die and she didn't fucking deserve it! My dad was nothing more than a lying, cheating, bastard, and I hated HER because of it!" Christophe ranted, unable to control himself.

Maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the thought of having this off his chest. Either way, he couldn't stop. Gregory watched him with wide eyes as he explained what happened before. How he had berated the woman he had loathed for his entire life because he mistook her for his father's "darling," his whore. How his mother was now a stoic woman, giving up on life itself since her son moved out earlier than he was supposed to. Her life was supposed to be happy, with her son that she had actually loved. But he selfishly threw her out of his life completely and there was nothing more he could do about it.

* * *

Christophe sat down in the back of the club and looked at the stage with a bored expression. He had been given a new job, to settle down for a bit as Gregory told him. He was to be a manager of a band. First though, he needed a band to manage. Gregory had gotten all the paperwork needed, including fake diplomas and all. He even spread the word that a famous French manager was scouting for a new band to produce through a boy with close relations to a kid in a band near where they planned Christophe to be. The man really knew how to do business, which is why Christophe had agreed to work undercover as a manager.

He waited for the supposedly greatest band in South Park, but eventually got tired of waiting. No one appeared to be coming. Just as he was about to get up, someone walked up to the microphone. His eyes met the singer's green ones, and he wondered where he had seen them before. The lights dimmed even more and another person walked on stage. Settling back down, Christophe heard the beginning of the song. When he heard the singer's voice, he knew the deal was set.

"_You never go_

_You're always here_

_Suffocating me_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading slowly" (1)_

Smiling, the Frenchman listened to the rest of the song and could only widen his smile as he thought about how the band was going to grow in the future. Incognito or not, he was definitely going to enjoy this job.

* * *

**_References: 1. "Already Over" by Red _**

**Special thanks to Rumanya and KittyAttack for reviewing fast and making me go ahead and update Again because of it**! ;)


	17. Calling a Love Game Part One

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Calling a Love Game (Part I)_**

Kyle sat back in the hospital seat, sitting outside Christophe's room, hugging his right knee to his chest, while his left leg hung off the chair, his foot touching the floor lightly. His head rested on his hands, which were placed on top of his knee. To his left, Stan sat, his elbows touching his knees, his hands cupping his face. His feet were firmly planted to the floor, ready to move at a moment's notice. Adrenaline from the nerves made him jingle his legs one at a time. To his left Cartman stood, looking up at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets. On the opposite wall of the corridor, sat Kenny on the floor, his left hand in his hoodie's front pocket. He stared blankly straight ahead. His left leg lay straight, while his right was bent loosely towards his torso. His right elbow touched his upward knee, the rest of his arm dangling off of the support. They made an odd-looking group, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

Once Kyle had seen the blood, he had frozen. He had always prided himself on his logical level-headedness, but this situation had thrown both out the window. He knew now that he should have acted immediately, should have had the courage to move, to call the police at the very least. His hesitation could've had high consequences. It only took mere seconds to make the difference between life and death. Looking back, he felt terrible about the way he had acted:

_Kyle brushed back Christophe's hair, pausing when he came across something wet and sticky. Picking up his now-shaking hand, he wondered what substance he had just come across. His eyes' widened upon seeing the crimson liquid._

_It was blood._

_He stared in shock at his hand, looking back to Christophe in surprise. He noticed the small details, like how the manager looked so pale, the lines on his face more pronounced. Now that he was looking for it, he easily saw the dark red substance matting the manager's hair. At first, he had mistaken it for mud, but now he knew better. The man was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt. Two combinations that looked so alike together. Something anyone who cared enough to look closely would have seen the difference between._

"_Kyle?" Stan asked, pausing in his conversation with Kenny and the just-entered Cartman. When he got no response, he walked up to his friend, seeing the bloody hand from over his shoulder. "Who-" Stan stood still for a moment before following Kyle's eyes to Christophe's hair. He shook himself out of the shock once he realized what was wrong. "Cartman!" he called suddenly, "Call the police or something!"_

_There was a shuffling behind the two. Kyle heard Cartman leave the room, but it didn't really register in his mind yet. Stan hurriedly put two fingers on the manager's wrist, checking his pulse. With a sigh of relief, he looked back to Kyle. "Kye, snap out of it, we have to get going."_

It had been so stupid of him to just blank out like he did. He made a mental note to thank Stan later in private, after Christophe was alright. When they got into the hospital, Christophe was rushed into an emergency room. He was apparently suffering from a major concussion, and after he fell asleep he was in serious danger of dying. Kyle should have tried to wake him up, he was the most logical. He studied the most out of the group. He knew that the blood could only mean that the Frenchman had a concussion, and he knew from his studies that going to sleep endangers anyone with a head injury that severe.

After what felt like forever, a doctor came out and spoke to Cartman in fast-sounding Spanish. Cartman replied to him, speaking with more hesitance, most likely from nerves. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned to the three watching him questioningly. "H-he said he needs someone to sign for surgery…" Kenny began to get up when Cartman finished the sentence, "Someone who's related to him."

Kyle bit his lip, knowing full-well that no one here was related to the manager by blood. He began to stand, "I-" he began to forge the lie, only to be interrupted by a voice from down the hallway.

"I'm his brother, can't get better than that, can you?" a man with a heavy British accent stated.

Kyle's mouth opened, he recognized that voice. Looking behind him he saw the man from the stadium smirking at them. When he reached the doctor, he took the chart and signed. The doctor looked about to protest, noticing the obvious differences in between his patient and the blond man in front of him, but when he looked at the signature, he immediately nodded and went back through the emergency room doors.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. The man sat down in the empty seat on the other side of him. "He's really done himself in this time." the man murmured to himself. Stretching, he smiled and held a hand out to Kyle, "Nice to meet you formally this time, despite the circumstances in which we're meeting."

Kyle took the hand hesitantly, "Um…"

"Who are you?" Kenny asked, his voice full of suspicions, pulling Kyle out of his silence.

The blond let out a chuckle, "Of course, I seem to have forgotten my manners! The name's Gregory."

"H-how do you know Christophe?" Kyle asked.

"He is an old friend of mine. I had the honor of seeing him again when he came to my stadium to ask a favor."

Stan narrowed his eyes at the man. Despite not knowing him much, he didn't like him. He felt as if he knew him from somewhere, and hated him from wherever they had met before.

Kyle noticed Stan's reaction and asked him with a look what was wrong, only to get a shake of the head meaning that they would talk about it later. Kyle resumed his position on the chair, vaguely listening to the British man next to him answer question after question.

"Why are you here?" Stan asked.

"Well, my mother got together with my father and…" Gregory began, getting interrupted by Stan.

"No, dude, I mean why are you in Spain? You're clearly British if your accent is anything to go by."

Gregory smiled widely, "I'm here to manage my new property, the stadium. Anymore questions?" he asked them, clearly amused by the onslaught.

"How long have you known 'Tophe?" Kenny asked, clearly not getting that the question was rhetorical.

Gregory gave him a slightly bewildered look before nodding, "Ah, I've known him for years, since he was a child."

"How long have you been out-of-touch with each other?" Stan asked.

Gregory hid another smile, "For a couple months. Now, I'll take a shot at a question, how long have you known your friends?"

Taken aback by the question, Stan took a moment to think, but Cartman stepped in, copying the British man's answers, "Since we were kids."

"You're still kids, that doesn't answer the question." Gregory replied.

Cartman raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't we say the same about you?"

"Touché," the man said.

Kenny suddenly stood, making the others stare at him. He stretched before turning to them, "Staying here and waiting for however long this surgery is gonna take isn't going to help matters at all. It'll worsen them. So, for the sake of our sanity, I propose we leave for a couple hours." At Kyle's look of protest, he held up a hand. "Think about it, if we hold ourselves up in this hall we'll go insane. We're in fucking Spain for Christ's sake, let's go do stuff the Spain way!"

Kyle would have corrected him on the grammatical error in the way he said that, but instead just grinned. Maybe they would finally be able to just forget what had happened and move on. Like him and Cartman. Looking at aforementioned-boy, he noticed him looking at him. Kyle blinked before turning to Stan, who was looking at the British man still.

"You go ahead, children, I'll stay here and guard the fortress." the man stated with a wink.

Cartman smiled, "Who said you were allowed to come anyway?" he asked before heading down the corridor without so much as a glance back to see if the others were following him.

Stan and Kenny went after him, Stan giving Kyle a questioning glance. Kyle waved him on, "I'll be there in a bit." he said. Stan nodded and followed behind Kenny. Kyle took out a piece of extra paper and a pen he kept in his pocket. Writing down some numbers quickly, he handed it to the blond, "Can you contact me when they're done, or at least when he wakes if I'm not back for it?" he asked, glad he had remembered to grab Christophe's cell phone before he left. Though, he did think that perhaps the group had taken a bit too much of Christophe's stuff… He shrugged it off.

Gregory looked at the note and smiled, inwardly thinking about how innocent the boy in front of him truly was. If only he knew what Christophe had done before, what he paid the man to do. He nodded, "Sure."

Kyle grinned widely, "Thanks!" he said, running quickly to catch up to the forms already down the hallway.

The British man looked at the numbers and laughed loudly, not caring what he looked like to anyone that listened. The boy had guts to steal "Ze Mole's" phone. Perhaps he wasn't so bad…

* * *

After seeing the town around them, Kyle bought a camera with some of the money Kenny took from Christophe as everyone only had American money on them at the moment. Feeling little remorse for taking the Frenchman's money, he proceeded to get food with the others.

Kyle and Stan were currently watching Kenny and Cartman try to sneak onto a tour bus with a load of paying customers. Both were trying to hide their laughter when the tour guide noticed them.

"Who are you?" he asked in English with a heavy Spanish accent.

Cartman looked offended, "Don't you remember us?"

The tour guide's eyes hardened, "Is this some kind of American joke?" he asked humorlessly, "Because I am Not laughing."

Kenny joined Cartman's looks, "Why sir, how dare yo-"

"How dare _I?"_ the guide pronounced. "Here you are, trying to get a free tour when I am supposedly the one who dares!" he stated angrily. Without waiting for another answer, he grabbed the two young adults by their collars and threw them off the bus.

SNAP

Kyle took a picture of them in mid-air, proud of himself for pushing the button right on time. He wished he could have taken a video, but the camera was a cheap one and only allowed pictures. Stan had one hand on Kyle's shoulder, the other on his knee as he doubled over in laughter. The guide looked at the four angrily as he climbed back onto his bus and took off.

* * *

Kyle sat on the ground, loving the view of the city below them. The multiple old-looking buildings lay out in the distance, creating a beautiful view to behold beyond the hill upon which the band sat. The sea next to the buildings moved delicately, reflecting the lights off its surroundings. The bright full moon and the stars surrounding it were also reflected, creating a sky in the ground. Kyle couldn't take his eyes off the sight. Stan was in the same position next to him, while Kenny was lying lazily on the ground and Cartman stood with his arms crossed from the cold.

Kyle took another picture absent-mindedly. Sighing, Kenny stood up and yawned, "Not that this isn't great guys, but we still have more to do before the night's over!"

Stan exchanged a look with Kyle before getting up and dusting off his pants. He held out a hand to Kyle, who took it. As Stan pulled him up, Cartman spoke, "We should go to that club we saw on our way here." he recommended.

Kenny and Stan readily nodded in agreement. Kyle shrugged, "Whatever you guys wanna do."

* * *

Kyle entered the club with a flushed face, panting from the exertion of his muscles. In-between breaths, he laughed uncontrollably. He wiped his face as he finally got a hold of his emotions. Just as he did, Stan launched through the door, followed closely by Kenny and Cartman only moments later, the latter looking angry while the two formers looked as happy as Kyle.

"Dammit!" Stan cursed, reaching into his pant pocket for his wallet, Kenny and Cartman looking for their own. His breathing was sketchy as he took out a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "I really thought I'd win that one!" He handed the money to the redhead, who grinned widely.

Kenny laughed as he took out his own ten dollar bill, "I knew I'd lose, I haven't worked out in ages. And, well, let's face it guys, Kyle's good at going fast!" he said with a wink. "Though, I personally think he wants too much money as the pay off," he said with a laugh as Kyle smacked him on the back of his head. He handed the boy his money gladly.

Cartman mumbled about working out everyday and still being beaten in a race as he handed the boy in front of him his money. Kenny smiled knowingly at him before facing everyone. "Okay, now that Kyle has beaten us all very, very_ thoroughly_," he began ending with a seductive tone, smirking at Kyle's glare before continuing. "I vote we go get a table."

As they walked through the crowds to the other side of the club, they laughed at the confused bouncer's face at their entrance. Sitting down, they reminisced on the day, getting drinks as they talked.

Later, the group met back at the table after indulging themselves with drinks and dancing. Kyle chuckled while taking a picture of Cartman finally noticing Kenny doing the party-boy dance behind him. Deciding that the night should stop soon, Kyle got up and checked the phone for any calls. Just like the last hundred or so times he checked tonight, there were no missed calls.

* * *

The cab ride back to the hospital was a slightly depressing and silent one. They had had fun, but after all the excitement; one thing was left on their minds. Kyle made a mental note to thank Kenny for this later, this and the bear. They had been so stressed lately that fun was hardly on their mind, and with the latest incident, that stress only got piled onto. It wasn't much, but it meant so much to just clear their minds and pretend for once that there were no problems amongst them.

Kyle snapped one more photo in the cab, this one his absolute favorite. Stan had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Kenny doing the same on Stan's shoulder, and Cartman sleeping with his head on the window. Thinking back, Kyle wondered how life became so much more complicated than the usual South Park antics. If he had been told a couple years back that MOOP would become one of the most popular bands in the world, he would have laughed. He smiled, reminiscing about the days when the band was only a way to get rid of boredom. All that changed so quickly, once Ike had told him that a famed French manager had come to South Park. The same man who now lay in the hospital.

Kyle glanced worriedly at the phone again, sighing when he noted that he had received no new messages.

* * *

At the hospital, Kyle had the _fun _of waking the group in the cab. Poking Stan with a finger, he waited for the responsive groan. Oh, how he wished he could take revenge for them waking him up in crude ways the past few months. But, looking at the already impatient and angry driver, he decided against the plans immediately. "Stan, Kenny, Cartman, get your asses up!" he almost-yelled into Stan's ear.

Stan, who always slept like a log, woke enough to only look at him sleepily. "Huh?" he asked incoherently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kenny only shifted uneasily before yawning. Cartman groaned and turned to glare at the redhead.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"We're here." Kyle said plainly, clearly disappointed with the reactions of his friends.

It took a couple more minutes to pull the still slightly-asleep boys out of the car. When they blessedly got to the hallway, Kyle noticed Gregory was still waiting. He gave them an amused smile. "Have fun?" he asked, pointedly looking at the disgruntled boys.

"Actually we did, how's Christophe?" Kyle said, cutting to the chase.

Gregory ran a hand through his hair. "They said he'll be fine, but he has yet to wake. He might not do so until tomorrow."

The group chose the seats they had been in before they had left, only the positions changing to sleepy ones. Kyle didn't blame them; they had been up later than they should have been. And with the excruciating practice session earlier, he wondered how they still stood. His mind was foggy from both alcohol and sleep deprivation. Wiping his eyes with his hands, he glanced at his watch. 12:02 AM. With a sigh, he rubbed his face.

"There's a lounge downstairs." Gregory said suddenly, startling Kyle.

Kyle nodded, getting up from his seat. "I'm going then, anyone coming with?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kenny asked while shuffling back to a standing position. Stan and Cartman followed suit.

In the lounge, Kyle snacked on a candy bar and sat leaning against the couch, upon which laid Cartman. Kenny sat by the latter's feet, flipping through the television channels with a remote. Stan sat on the arm of the couch, talking about the differences between American and Spanish television. Kyle was about to doze off after finishing his meal when Kenny's triumphant voice reached him, "Yes! I found an English one!" he stated proudly, throwing his hands in the air.

Kyle rolled his eyes while Stan smiled happily. Cartman didn't care much, content to stare at the screen. Kyle looked at the screen, it was a news station. Kenny hummed, turning up the volume. _"No one knows as to who took the surprising footage, only that the person wished to remain anonymous." _the newscaster reported.

"No news yet on whether the band will choose to press a lawsuit against the unknown person for violation of their right to privacy. The station has been informed that MOOP is currently in Spain for their world tour, meaning the news quite possibly has yet to reach them."

Kyle shifted upon hearing the name of the band, around him he heard the others shift as well. The newswoman continued, _"The video has yet to be released for public viewing, but information has been released to the station about the contents of said-video. It appears to have been edited, showing scenes of the band's daily lives. Kyle Broflovski, the lead singer of MOOP, as the main focus. Some footage reveals a darker side to the lives of the band. Two members in particular, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick had been shown in a rather heated argument which resulted in a physical attack. Police have yet to reach them about the issue…"_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Next is an interlude! :)_**

**_Special thanks to Rumanya for your awesome reviews and support! This chapter's dedicated to you!_**

**_The Secret's Lie- Here's your request! ;D Hope it's to your liking!_**


	18. Renaissance Men and Perfectionists' Sins

**Band Drama**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Into the Past Renaissance Men and Perfectionists' Sins Interlude_**

_Hands flowed down the torso of the pre-teen, rubbing the thirteen-year-old's body seductively. The boy made a muffled sound of discontent as his teacher's hands traveled to his crotch. "Now, now, don't be like that," the professor stated, "this was supposed to be fun." _

_The boy pushed the cloth used to muffle his speech out of his mouth using his tongue. He spit it out, "FUCK YOU!" he screamed, only to be shut-up by the mouth of his professor. The man began to explore his student's mouth with his tongue only to be cut short of this activity when the boy bit his tongue so hard it bled. _

_"Shit!" the man cursed, slapping the pre-teen harshly before stuffing the cloth back into the boy's mouth. "I was gonna go easy on you, but since you did that..." the man trailed off in his speech, pulling an object out of his pocket. The boy's eyes widened when he saw the object glinting in the light. It was a knife._

Stanley Marsh woke suddenly, his body automatically sitting up with his fright. He wiped the sweat from his head and held a hand over his chest in a failing attempt to calm his pounding heart. Breathing out raggedly, he glanced at the body next to him. Wendy was still asleep, thank God. He gently lifted the covers from his nude body as he left the room for the bathroom, the window telling him it was still nighttime.

He turned on the faucet and splashed the water on his face. Wiping himself off, he glanced at the mirror. A disheveled teen looked back at him. He sighed, going back to his room to put on some clothing. He stopped when he entered, seeing the girl on his bed awake and staring at him seductively.

"Hey, babe," he said, heading toward the bed. "What're you doin' up?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sat up, letting the cover drop freely off her bare breasts, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Just went to the bathroom," he replied.

Wendy just smiled, "You wanna go again?" she asked.

Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I thought only men wanted it at all hours of the day..."

Wendy laughed, "You're lucky you're so cute or else I'd slap the heck out of you."

Stan raised an eyebrow and sighed once more, "What time is it?"

Wendy glanced at the clock near her, "About three, why?"

Stan cringed, "We have school today..." he complained.

"So? Doesn't mean we can't have fun now," she commented, pulling his covers to the side and patting the bed. Stan obeyed, wondering if he was the only one awake and regretting it.

* * *

The teen groaned at the essay, staring at it as if he expected it to write itself to completion. He gave up on this pointless venture and dropped his head onto the desk below the keyboard to his computer. "Dammit..." he murmured, his eyes sliding to his watch. The time read 3:11 AM, late by even his standards for homework, his time to sleep typically midnight on a crash-night. The essay's due-date was only hours away, a fact which rang in his head, echoing in his mind repeatedly. He banged his head on the desk once more, berating his brain angrily.

His body ached, waiting for the dose of 'medicine' it usually received. He knew he shouldn't... But as his mind protested, it also began craving the substance. Just one more hit... He lifted his tortured head from the desk, body beginning to tremble with want. A shaky hand pulled the bottom drawer of his desk open, the other helping to lift the books within the drawer and place them on the floor. A box was revealed at the bottom of the drawer, its sight making him bite his bottom lip in anticipation. He paused in his conquest to listen closely for any sounds of movement. If he was caught, he knew he would be kicked out.

He quickly took out the box and opened the lid on his lap, placing the ready-needle on his desk and pulling out a yellow cord from the box. He tied the band to his arm, using his teeth to help fasten the knot, his heart beating in his ears the entire time. After a moment of checking the now-protruding vein and the needle's contents, he inhaled a shuddering breath deeply. Exhaling, he felt the needle pierce his skin and its contents empty into his bloodstream. With tears of relief and a pounding heart, he untied the band slowly and placed a bandage on the tiny hole in his skin. And for the rest of the night, he felt powerful once again, as if he could do anything he wanted. He could pretend, for a few hours at least, that he liked himself; that he was naive. Placing the objects away to their original places, he gently closed the desk drawer. Later, he would deal with the world, with his insecurities, with his self-loathing. But for now, Kyle Broflovsi, was immune.

* * *

Kyle woke groggily, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothing for the day before heading to the bathroom. Taking off his clothes, he kept his eyes on the wall opposite the mirror, already knowing what sight would meet him. When he got into the shower, he took off the bandage from the night before and threw it in the garbage can.

Washing his body, he winced as he hit each spot with a bruise, but refused to look at the spots to see whether or not they were close to healing. Not that it mattered since new ones would be coming soon. Kyle placed his hands in his hair, pulling it angrily. His mind flashed back to the numerous fights he'd been in since he came out. He used to think Cartman was the worse, always picking an argument with him over his religion, but now, he knew better.

_He hit the teen in front of him as hard as he could. The resulting scream of pain echoed in the room as Kyle was held by the other two boys. "Think you can overpower me you little fag? You're nothing but a helpless, weak, piece of shit, you know that?" Kyle struggled to get out of the grip of the two teens. A sudden hit to his head had him blinking tears. _

Knock, knock, knock

Kyle started as the sounds of knocking woke him from his daydream, taking a moment to gather where he was. His breaths came out in short spurts, he was home, he was okay, it was just a dream... he told himself.

"Kyle?" he heard his mother shout from the other side of the door to the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?"

Kyle took a deep breath, a difficult feat at the moment before answering back. "Y-yeah."

"Well, hurry-up then, you need to be at school soon!" she replied before leaving.

Kyle placed his head in his hands as his back hit the wall harshly. He barely registered the pain in his state of shock as he slid down the wall, allowing himself to cry just this once, not caring if he looked like a girl from it. No one would hear or see him anyway.

* * *

Kyle tried once more to give his plate to Kenny, only to be rejected once more. Stan noticed Kenny's pained look and took Kyle's plate immediately, ignoring Kyle's rejected sounds. He quickly poured the plate's contents onto his own and covered the food with glops of random condiments, ignoring Kyle's glare completely. "Stan, you shouldn't be eating that stuff after your teeth surgery!" the boy protested.

Stan just raised an eyebrow back, "And you aren't one to talk." he countered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk about that around them," Kyle murmured, angrily placing his head on his hand, and his elbow on the table.

Stan shrugged, "They're not listening," he replied, seeing Kenny's fazed-out look and Cartman's look of hatred at the table. Both were too deep in thought to really hear what was being said.

Kyle glared at him, "That's beside the point." he stated angrily.

"Speaking of which, did you remember your medicine this morning?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kyle opened his mouth to retort only to close it, "Shit..." he said, remembering his rush to leave that morning.

Stan frowned, beginning his dissent on his mountain of food, "After passing out in class you'd think you'd at least remember to take your meds..."

Kyle gave him a harsh look, "I'm busy, okay!"

Stan shrugged, "Too busy to forget to eat for two days in a row?" he asked disbelievingly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," Kyle answered quickly.

Stan made a noise in the back of his throat, clearly not buying Kyle's story. He began to gulp down his food in earnest now to fill in the silence. He watched the others out of the corner of his eyes, watching Cartman look up to glance at Kyle before staring at the table heatedly once more. He growled inwardly, making a mental note to have a little "talk" with the boy soon. He looked at Kenny's glazed-over eyes, observing how depressed the boy seemed lately.

Kyle continued to glare at him, he sighed, "Oh, c'mon, Kye, it's not like their just gonna start messing up again!" Stan replied in a whiny voice. Then, before Kyle could say another word, he stopped eating his food and swallowed the food already in his mouth whole while his eyes began to tear up. With a strangled sound, he placed his hand on his mouth. Kyle gave him a look of "I told you so" before he got up from the table to announce their leaving to the dentist's office. Kenny gave him an amused smile, while Cartman just stared at him. Giving a look to Cartman, Kyle went out of the building with Stan in tow, his mind trying its best to ignore the feeling of being watched as he left.

* * *

Kyle turned toward his house after dropping Stan off at the dentists' office, his thoughts revolving around his most recent fight. He walked down the road, eyes on the ground as he bit his lip in thought. He just wanted the nightmare to be over, but it just wouldn't stop... He was too focused on his thoughts he hadn't noticed the two teens blocking his path in front of him until he had almost bumped into them.

"Whoa, what're you doing, trying to run us over?" the one to his right asked.

Kyle wanted to reply with a "yes" but knew better than to provoke the brunette. "What do you want, now?" he asked dejectedly.

The boy to his left smiled, "Is that any way to talk to your friends?"

Kyle glared at the other, "What friends?"

Kyle made to walk off, but Token's arm stopped him, "You know we could just let your attitude slide, but I'm not feeling like doing so at the moment, are you Craig?"

Craig shook his head, "Afraid not..." he stated mock-sadly.

Kyle backed away a step, "Just leave me alone, okay? Can't I just have one fucking day without getting in a fight with you and your bigoted friends?"

Craig glared at him, "Looks like the fag's forgotten his place so soon."

Token nodded, "Maybe we should remind him?"

Kyle glared on the outside, but on the inside he was scared. He about to respond when a familiar voice stopped him from doing so, "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Stan asked, running up to them.

Kyle was both surprised and relieved by his friend's appearance. "J-just had a run-in with these two," he replied vaguely, "why're you out of the office so early?"

Stan smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They can't get me in today, so they just gave me lots o' meds!" Kyle smiled back, a little less happily, about to ask what medicine they gave the boy when Craig interrupted him.

"Well, it's been nice 'catching up' but we've gotta go," Craig stated.

Stan nodded to them, totally oblivious to the fight Kyle had just been in not seconds before he arrived. Kyle gathered himself as he waited for the conversation to end. "It's good seein' you too, you gonna go to practice tomorrow?" he asked.

Both Token and Craig nodded, "Yeah, or else coach'll have our asses on a stick." Token said, looking at Kyle at the end. Kyle just ignored the jab and instead looked to Stan as the boys left.

"So, what were you guys talking 'bout?" Stan asked after the others were out-of-sight.

Kyle shrugged, "Not much, j-just saying 'hi' when you came in." he lied.

"Kye, are you okay?" Stan asked, ignoring his friend's lies for now. He wasn't stupid, and he heard the not-so-hidden comment to his friend not seconds ago from Token.

"Yeah, just kinda out-of-it," he lied again.

Stan gave him a pointed look before wiping the back of his neck with his hand. "You coming over tonight?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head, the craving beginning after the fight. He just wanted to go home and relax again, like he did the other night. "Nah, I can't, mom'll have a fit if I go there tonight. She's been on my case lately about not paying more attention to my schoolwork."

Stan nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I guess I understand. What work do ya have today?"

Kyle thought quickly, "Um, just a book essay for AP Lit," he lied.

"That's the reason I didn't take that class, too much homework. You've had homework every night come to think about it, you sure you're not overdosing?"

Kyle's mind immediately went to the box in his desk, then reality grasped him once more. "Uh- no, I'm used to the work, you know?"

Stan nodded, "Not necessarily good thing, dude. You need a break, meet me tomorrow around lunch, we can go out to eat or something." _And talk,_ Stan added inwardly.

Kyle nodded, feeling guilty as Stan smiled at him and they said their goodbyes. He just needed something to make him feel better after the reminder of what had happened. Sighing, he went home to go do just what he knew he would feel guilty about later. What happened to "just _one _more?"

* * *

Stan entered his room and closed the door behind him. He was about to head toward his desk seat when he saw someone already sitting there. He was shocked at first, but took a breath when his mind registered who it was. "Geez, Wendy, gimme a heart attack!"

The girl in question smiled at him, "I missed you today," she said, leaning forward in the seat.

Thinking of everywhere else he'd rather be but here, he lied, "I missed you too!"

"So...I was thinking..."

"Never good news for me," Stan commented as Wendy stopped speaking.

She just grinned wider, "And I think we need to go out for the night!"

"Oh, so it's not too bad...I guess..."

Wendy gave him a look that clearly stated, "please shut-up and listen to me already." Stan did just that, already dreading the extravagantly planned afternoon. He could almost physically feel his wallet getting lighter in his pocket.

As he took her arm and led her out of his home to begin their date, his mind only focused on how much he'd rather be spending this time to get Kyle to talk to him about what was happening to him.

* * *

Kyle breathed out a sigh of relief as the drug took hold of his system. However, instead of the emotion of power he looked for, he instead felt a growing paranoia, he felt someone there. His mind became foggy. He stood from his bed to put away the evidence when he felt the floor beneath him shift. He fell down onto the bed, confused of what was happening. Looking down, he saw the floor was now moving like waves in an ocean. His eyes darted around the room, his heart beginning to pound heavily against his chest. His mind became even more clouded, an overwhelming feeling of panic overtaking him.

Common sense was lost as he saw a skeletal face in his window, he couldn't speak, a lump in his throat. He pushed himself backwards on the bed, his back hitting the wall farthest from the window, hands on both sides of his head, as if to shut out what was happening. Panting, he searched for something familiar, yet everything around him was shifting. He placed a hand in front of his face, seeing double.

_...shadowy faces laughing...insides crawling-bugs inside...room closing in...suffocating...gasping...scraping-peeling-deeper, deeper-bleeding-digging-crying—_

* * *

Stan kissed his girlfriend goodbye for the night, promising her to meet later. Inwardly, he hated the thought. Every time they got together all he could think about was the past, but he knew being with her was the right thing to do. If he wasn't with her, he'd be even more depressed, always thinking of how he would've come out already if it wasn't for the fact that every thought of being with another man was painful, inside and out. At least she loved him, and it was this that he latched onto, that he thought about every time he doubted their relationship. He would grow to love her back, no matter how long it took, because she deserved it.

He checked his watch, knowing it was too late to do so, but he headed for his friend's house anyway. He really needed to talk to the boy if his thoughts revolving around Kyle the whole date was any indication.

Stan let himself into Kyle's house, having been given a key by Kyle's parents after they caught him sneaking in through the window. He smiled at the memory as he walked upstairs toward Kyle's room. He listened to see if the boy was up, panicking when he heard cries of pain. He opened the door in a flash to see one of the most terrifying sights he'd ever seen.

The redhead's mouth was open in a silent scream as his nails ripped open his skin. His body was trembling as he closed the door quickly, not sure whether anyone should see his friend in such a state. He ran to the bed, grabbing Kyle's arms to stop them from struggling, the boy fought against him, thrashing wildly. He hissed when he felt his shoulder being bitten harshly. "Goddammit, Kye, snap out of it!" He jerked away from the other's mouth, trying to override thoughts of pushing the boy down, he didn't want Kyle to get hurt. Yet, as his eyes darted to the other's body, all he could see was a torso drenched in bloody streaks of scratches. The redhead beat his fists against his chest wildly; Stan tried his best to grab the arms and pin them to the other's sides.

Twisting Kyle to a laying position underneath him was no easy feat, but was the easiest position he could try at the moment. He never knew his friend to have so much strength as this. As Kyle began to make sounds, he covered the boy's mouth with his hand, not wanting the other's parents to hear him and panic. He cursed when Kyle bit the appendage harshly, "Shit!" He stopped trying not to hurt Kyle so much, seeing how it was only going to hurt them both all the more if he didn't, Kyle hurting himself as well as Stan the cause of the decision.

When he finally got the boy beneath him, he was able to talk to him, "Kyle, calm the fuck down, it's me, Stan-" The other thrashed, using his leg to hit him in the privates, "Fuck!" he swore, using all his strength to flip the boy over. After a few more hits, bites, scratches, and low blows, Kyle finally calmed down. He slumped over in relief, his forehead hitting the other's bare back. "What the Hell just happened?" he muttered as he, himself, calmed down.

After bandaging his friend as well as he could, he tucked the teen in before tending to himself tiredly, noting the bruises on the other's back with disdain. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the bed next to Kyle. His eyes swept over the room to find a needle lying on the desk. He crossed the room and took the object, face falling as his friend's lies, discomfort, latest forgetfulness, and low appetite began to make sense.

He sighed, feeling despair overriding his emotions. "Why?" he asked himself in the now-quiet room. "Dammit, you were the one who was supposed to be the most logical of the group!"

* * *

He woke suddenly, gasping for breath. _Was it a dream?_ he asked himself, feeling numb from sleep. He dared to open his eyes, almost screaming at the face in front of him, "Stan?"

The boy remained asleep, just groaning slightly before rolling to the opposite side. Kyle reached an arm out to wake him when he saw the blood-covered bandages on his appendage. Gasping in shock, he paused in his attempt to wake his friend. He looked at the rest of his body to see more bandages and wrappings of wounds. Panting as the memories came back to him, he left his room for the bathroom, desperate for answers, stumbling the entire way there.

When he got there, he looked in the mirror to see his disheveled face. Taking off the wrappings one by one, he saw deep gashes in his body. The wounds glistened in the light, dried blood caking some of them. He couldn't hold it as he rushed to the toilet and vomited, dry heaving for minutes afterward. His heart thumped in his chest painfully. The dull throbbing of his limps pulled him out of his reverie. He flushed the toilet twice, and washed his mouth thoroughly.

He stepped into the shower, ready for the stinging pain that hit him as the water hit. The cause of the gashes was made clear by the dried blood on his hands and inside his nails. He scrubbed them until they were red. He cleaned up as best as he could and exited, taking out the first aid kit under the sink and putting on the leftover coverings. Body red and aching, he stared at his reflection once more, wanting nothing more than to drive his fist through the mirror.

After getting dressed in his baggiest and longest long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants to match, afraid of hurting his wounds even more, he woke his friend. It took some time, Stan being the heaviest sleeper he knew. Afterward, he was rewarded with a sleepy mock-glare before the eyes widened. "Kyle!" Stan stated, pulling his friend in a hug, causing the other to wince as his wounds were hit.

"Ow!" Kyle replied, cringing back out of his friend's grip.

Stan didn't look apologetic though, his mind focusing on the night before, "What the _fuck_, Kyle?" To his friend's confused look, he growled. "I come over to find you crying and literally scratching your own skin off! It took forever to finally calm you, then all the blood..." Stan paused, taking a shaky breath, "I thought you'd lost it... I was so scared..." he admitted.

Kyle looked ashamed, but didn't know what to say. "I..." he began, his mind searching for words to which there was no answer.

"You're so fucking lucky," the other continued, "so fucking lucky I didn't call your parents in here. It was a freaking _miracle _they didn't wake up to find you themselves! If I hadn't come in when I did..." Stan made a sound in the back of his throat. "You fucking moron..."

Kyle's lip trembled; his head ached as he sat down next to his friend. Stan pulled himself up, allowing Kyle to see scratches and bite marks on the boy's bare chest. His face reddened, "Did I..."

Stan looked down to see what Kyle meant, nodding slightly, "You were so out-of-it, dude. You acted like I was trying to kill you..." Stan admitted, breathing out. "Took forever to calm you down..."

Kyle looked to the floor, remembering how, that night, it had been moving. Images of the incident took his mind; flashes of a different-looking Stan entered his mind. He remembered all-too-well how terrified he was. He looked at Stan's face, and knew today would be the day he'd dreaded. "Kyle," Stan stated, watching the redhead turn toward him. Kyle sighed, holding his head in both hands. "Why?" the boy asked him pleadingly, both already knowing to what Stan was referring.

Kyle remained motionless. "Kyle," Stan repeated.

"What do you want me to say?" Kyle asked, voice laced with venom, "That I use? That much you know already, what else is there to say besides the obvious 'I'm a weak, stupid fucking-'"

"Kyle!" Stan interrupted, "Stop that!"

"Why? It's the fucking truth!" Kyle spat.

"I don't like hearing you talking about yourself that way..." Stan said.

Kyle snorted, his blood boiling with anxiety, anger, and guilt. "Whatever, you know it's the truth."

Stan shook his head, "Kye, what happened?"

Kyle stood from the bed, ignoring the pain. "Nothing happened," he lied with ease.

Stan stood as well, "Obviously something did, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like a fucking dick to me right now."

Kyle looked away from Stan's accusing eyes. "You're the one interrogating me." he defended.

Stan glared, a very rare move from the boy, "Fuck you, Kyle, I'm only trying to help. I get here last night to see you in that state and I help, then I have to find out the reason for your state being fucking _drugs? _Worse yet, I see bruises on you that obviously didn't come from yourself! What the _fuck_ is going on?" he ended, anger pulsing through him. All he did was help, just as he always did, and all he got for it was nothing but anger from the one he helped.

Kyle stared into Stan's eyes, his face heating on the outside to show his feelings inside. Pure loathing entered him, "You don't fucking know _anything, _Stan!"

Stan growled, "Then fucking _tell me _everything!"

_"Look how red he's getting, just like a fucking woman. All that's missing are the boobs," a male's voice stated. _

Kyle shook his head, from both the flash of the past and his decision, "No," he stated decisively.

Stan looked at him angrily, "Why the Fuck not?"

_"Too weak to do anything..." _Kyle's mind taunted.

"Because you're gonna think worse of me than you already do."

Stan frowned, his eyes lightening their anger slowly, "What?"

Kyle shook his head again, "Nothing," he responded curtly. Kyle looked at the wall to the side.

Stan grabbed Kyle's chin and gently moved the redhead's face toward him. "Look at me, Kye," he demanded. Kyle obliged, shocked at Stan's behavior. "What's going on with you? What made you think you had to start taking _drugs _of all things?"

Kyle tried to look away, but Stan held him there. "I...You remember when you came back from the office and saw me, Token, and Craig?"

Stan nodded as Kyle continued, "Well, we weren't exactly saying 'hi'..."

Stan watched his friend's eyes flash at the thought of Token and Craig. "Did they do something?" he asked, voice low.

"O-only just some small stuff. Pushing me around, y'know? I'm just exaggerating, I know I am..."

The black-haired boy's thoughts shifted to the distinct alikeness to Kyle's feelings about the fights and his own description of his...incident... "What'd they do?" he asked, desperate for answers. He really didn't want to hear of the two doing something to Kyle like the teacher did to him. _"So tight..."_ Stan gulped and bit his lip, pulling himself back to the present.

Kyle stared at him with a look he didn't know, "They constantly berate my being gay..." he began, an uneasy feeling settling over his stomach. "It started with a few jabs here and there, later they started pushing me into lockers, you know, the cliché shit...Then they started getting more violent..."

_"You gonna cry?" Clyde taunted as Craig and Token held him in place. He was hit yet again, this time in the stomach. He coughed, spitting blood. _

"Now, now I-I just don't know what to do. It seems like everywhere I go there they are, and I'm scared, Stan, I'm so _fucking _scared their going to kill me one day..." There were so many fights...

_A_ _hand crept down his torso as he pulled away quickly, only to fall to the ground from the source of another's hit. Wiping his mouth, he pulled himself up from the floor, "Just who's the _fag_ here?" he managed to say, his words slurred over the blood filling his mouth._

Kyle's eyes clouded with unshed tears, "I feel so fucking _weak_ so _useless... _I can't fight them; they just keep coming back. I feel like instead of getting stronger, I'm getting weaker, like I'm..." Kyle stopped, blinking back the tears. He couldn't cry now, not with Stan there. They controlled his thoughts now, just as they had from the moment they started the jabs...

_Pain wracked his body as Craig kicked him in the ribs. "Please...stop..." Kyle cried, his sight wavering. Flecks of white filled his vision..._Am I about to die? _he thought._ _"Why," he heard Clyde ask, "I thought you fairies liked it rough."_

Stan probably thought he was just overreacting... "I'm sorry..." he added, "I shouldn't be so uptight about this, it's just the typical schoolyard fights-"

"Kyle!" Stan said, pulling his friend from his speech, "You aren't overreacting, if anything, you're _under-_reacting."

The teen stared at his friend, "W-what?" he asked disbelievingly.

Stan just hugged him, "I may not have dealt with what you did, but I know what it's like to hate yourself."

Kyle pulled away, "How would you know? Everyday, I wake up praying this will be the day it all stops... That I just fucking _die already! _I can't stand the thought of them killing me; they already hold me in their fucking hands..."

"I know, because I've been there, in a way..." Stan said, closing his eyes. He never planned on telling anyone, it wasn't something he ever intended people to find out about. Looking into Kyle's teary eyes, he knew it was time.

_"Later you'll only be thinking of how much your body betrayed you, of how you _liked _being used like this..." _

"I-I was thirteen..."

_"Every time you have sex, all you'll think about is me..." _

"He...he used me, I didn't know much about sex then..."

_"...so fucking hot..." _

"But from then on...I hated it."

_"God, you love this, don't you?" _

"And all I can think about now is all the bad things about men in general... And I am one... It's my own fucking fault...I could've stopped him, if I'd have just fought..."

_"You're nothing..."_

"Stan," Kyle said, making the other pull out of his thoughts. "It's gonna be okay." the boy promised. "We'll both get through this..."

* * *

"Here," Stan said, handing a just-waking Kyle his medicine.

Groggily, Kyle took the medicine, groaning slightly, "Why're you up so early?" he asked.

Stan quirked an eyebrow, "Because it's one in the afternoon..."

Kyle jumped from bed, "Shit!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just despising my newest sleeping schedule," Kyle replied, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Stan smiled, feeling better than he had in years, he watched Kyle stretch and get out of bed to head to the bathroom. Taking his friend's place on the bed, he wondered how last night, after the non-stop talking of problems and the past, he slept so peacefully.

* * *

Stan sat on the edge of his bed, hands holding head, elbows on knees; feet on the floor. Wendy was currently getting dressed angrily. "What the fuck, Stan? Is the thought of me not good enough for you anymore? Are you fucking kidding me? You're so fucking lucky I'm not the type to beat people up, or you'd be dead right now!" She laced her shoes, refusing to look at him.

"I..." he began, unable to continue.

"That's right, _you!_ You fucked-up this time!" she exclaimed. Moving in front of him, she looked into his eyes. "Just answer me this, is he a better fuck than me?"

Stan looked shocked, "What do you mean?" he was seriously confused now.

"Oh, you're denying it now? Don't even try! Why else would you call out his name in the end? You're cheating on me, and not with a woman, no, with a _man_." she said icily. "You could've at least given me some warning that you were gay, now I'm ruined! People will make fun of me for being the girlfriend of a gay man!" she cried out, distressed.

Stan just gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "I-I'm not gay," he denied.

She laughed humorously, "Right, because you don't fantasize about Kyle when we have sex..." she said sarcastically.

Stan shook his head, this wasn't happening. He pinched himself, the resulting pain sending a shock through him. He looked up to see Wendy opening his bedroom door in a fury. "Please, Wendy, don't leave!" he said, "I love you!"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "You're on thin ice, and don't think I'm not going to pay you back for this..."

* * *

Stan walked to football practice, eyeing the team with distaste. He walked to the front, looking over them once more. The coach wasn't there today, and as such he, as captain, had to lead the day's practice. "So..." he began, "Who here thinks it's okay to beat someone for being gay?" he asked.

* * *

Stan got his surgery the day after the biggest argument of his life. Not only had Craig and Token beaten Kyle, but he found out from the former two that Clyde had as well... He had never been so angry. All of this crap had been happening right under his nose... At least he paid them back in earnest, a beating with a note to the coach telling the man to kick the three off the team if he wanted Stan to remain on the team.

Unable to speak now, he listened to Kyle explain his situation to Wendy, who held true to her word and stayed with him under the circumstance that he understood how angry she was and that she was entitled to pay-back.

"So, then Stan decided to eat without a care that his teeth couldn't take the food so soon after his last tooth surgery." Kyle stated with a sigh to Wendy.

"So that's how come my boyfriend can't talk, then?" Wendy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Pretty much, yeah, his tooth broke and some fillings got out too. I told him that was stupid…" Kyle said. "Anyway, the dentist took care of the pain, but he wasn't able to get Stan in the office for real 'till today."

"Ah, so this is my punishment for having a stupid boyfriend." Wendy stated.

Kyle nodded knowingly while Stan glared at both of them, while smiles were tugging at the corners of Wendy's and Kyle's lips in amusement.

"I know it's horrible for you Wendy, I know how much you were hoping on using that mouth of his later." Kenny added in with a wink. "Particularly the tongue," he added with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Wendy elbowed his stomach in reply, a smile on her lips, "Yes, that is too bad isn't it? Guess I'll just use you for that matter." The group laughed at both Stan's face and Wendy's perversion.

* * *

Kyle still felt the cravings, they surged through him more and more everyday he didn't use. He looked over at Stan as the boy tuned his guitar. For him, Kyle stopped. Because without him he would still be bullied, without him he'd forget his medicine, and without him he would hate himself.

Instead of pulling the emotions of want, anger, and pain, inside himself, he vented every afternoon at band practice. Screaming was a rather effective cure when there was nothing else he could do. He still did get angry at the little things, mostly during practice, when Stan couldn't calm him down in front of everyone. He knew he was being harsh on the others, but when he felt as if his insides were turning against him, he had to vent by screaming, yelling, and telling-off others.

* * *

A week later, Kyle stood with Stan, worrying. "It's gonna be fine!" Stan told him.

"You don't know that, for all you know something bad's gonna happen! What if-"

"Stop, Kyle, you know you're just gonna get yourself more agitated this way. Take a deep breath." Kyle obliged, calming some.

"Ah-choo!" he sneezed.

"Bless you," Stan replied, "did you know that one of the wives' tales is that a sneeze is linked to someone talking about you?" *

Kyle blinked at him, "Nah, it was probably dust or something..."

Cartman joined them later, now they were waiting for Kenny.

* * *

After Cartman left to find the ever-missing Kenny, they began to play a tape, darkening the stage so the audience wouldn't be able to see the full band. The tape began.

He recognized the song immediately by the numbers Kenny's recorded voice counted off (he made them have different numbers for different songs). He smiled when he noticed that the sound quality was life-like, and prayed the CD wouldn't skip like it would in a Brittany Spears concert. Of course, to add to the display he was going to actually sing. After hearing the beginning instruments played, Kyle began:

_"You never go_  
_You're always here_  
_Suffocating me_  
_Under my skin_  
_I cannot run away_  
_Fading slowly"_

* * *

It wasn't until later that Stan and Kyle were told of the news of Kenny's home burning down, his mother and father both dying in the fire.

* * *

***I timed this piece with the "Kenny's Day Out Interlude," meaning when Kyle sneezed, Cartman and Kenny were talking about Kyle's recent agitation with them. ;)**


End file.
